


《浪漫血液》

by noonetocare



Series: 《浪漫血液》 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 109,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonetocare/pseuds/noonetocare
Summary: ★巴黎爱情故事★外热内冷小封闭爱画画的导游赫×热血真诚鬼灵精摄影师海★前半巴黎相遇一同冒险，后半回国再续前缘的一些故事★立志做甜文写手但有小虐的话我也控制不住自己★该出现的副cp几乎都会出现～因为我个人很喜欢巴黎这个城市……虽然没有去过，但是也很向往，做旅游攻略的时候来了灵感，所以~
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 《浪漫血液》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

这是李东海第十三次的国外摄影采风。

这却是他第一次来巴黎。

他不得不承认自己是个十分向往浪漫的人，做摄影师的这五年里他也去过不少地方——他见过北海道随风舞动飘落的樱花，见过魁北克短暂却炫目的漫天极光，见过伦敦塔桥周身的雾霭沉沉，见过鼓浪屿浪花与晚霞勾兑的安逸宁静……他去过好多地方，见过很多人，拍过很多照片，可他没来过巴黎……

他一直很想来巴黎。

小的时候，课本上介绍的埃菲尔铁塔是那么的高大洋气，短短几个文字所能描绘出的画面足以让人心向往之。

书上说，在巴黎的任何一个地方，只要你抬头，就能看到它。

它光是静静地伫立在那里，就是一句美到灵魂里的情话：无论何时何地，倘若你愿意回头看，我一直在守候。

真的有这样的爱情吗？小东海很是疑惑。

后来他也不是没谈过恋爱，年少轻狂的时候，也奋力喜欢过那么几个女孩，结局都是被甩，她们都说：“李东海你似乎喜欢摄影胜过于喜欢我。”

他承认，于是坦然面对他被甩的事实。

他太喜欢自由，谈恋爱这种双方束缚的事情不适合他——他这样认为。他喜欢把美的东西锁进他的镜头里，很不幸的是，那些散发着青春气息的少女显然都还不够格。

于是他更加疑惑了。恋爱，并不浪漫。

不过或许是没遇到能懂他浪漫的人吧，他如是安慰自己。

刚开始计划周游世界采风的时候，他还没有那么有名气，没有什么人脉，也没有办过展，家伙什儿也没那么称心——一台当年最高配的佳能，是他入行的时候他哥金希澈送他的礼物。

其实他迷徕卡，但是他没钱。

没钱。这是他没早点来巴黎的主要原因。

“等我有了钱，我要头等舱飞巴黎，把埃菲尔360度锁进我的顶配徕卡里！”他朝金希澈拍着胸脯。

金希澈斜眼看他，拍拍他后脑勺：“真好，我就欣赏我弟弟这种盲目自信，不过你先把我的写真给我拍明白了，否则别说徕卡，饭你都别想吃上。”他只好收声，被迫关在摄影棚里，兢兢业业的给他的明星作家哥哥按快门混口饭吃。

后来他终于有点名气了，不用再依靠他哥，签了公司，偶尔办展，收入可观。经常出国，走走转转，不过常常是为了和某个旅游公司的宣传合约，或者某本地理杂志的特别策划。为了挣钱，他确实走了不少地方，可他还没去过巴黎。

和金希澈说起的时候，金希澈只是点了点头说行吧，你不是一直想去嘛，有事打电话。然后继续把头埋进电脑里手指飞快。

他想起以前每次一个人出去采风的时候，临走前金希澈总会一边看着他收拾行李一边踱来踱去的跟他念：“你可记着，手机GPS千万别关，万一被拐到哪个犄角旮旯我还能救你去。话说你丢三落四的别把手机丢了，要不买个链子挂脖子上。别他妈闭着眼睛跟着谷歌走，掉坑里谷歌也不能给你搞来直升飞机。再说你语言能力这么废物……我说你不行就花钱雇个导游不好嘛，也没几个钱，话说你是差钱吗？要不要我给你打点？十万够不够？呀！李东海你有没有在听？！”

“金希澈你像我妈。”

“我这个长相生出你这样的儿子也不是没有可能。”

李东海疯了才会觉得他说的过金希澈那张嘴。

以前叨叨的这么厉害这次怎么惜字如金了？金希澈头也不抬，嚷嚷着要李东海快滚，他好赶紧把稿子敲完去给正洙店里帮忙。

看吧，谈恋爱的人实在可怕。

我们不一样。

以前李东海觉得无所谓，爱情是你们的，钱是我的就行。可现在……

他都28了，没有结婚，甚至很长一段时间没有恋爱。正所谓人比人气死人，他纳闷最亲的哥浪成那样都有了主，他又差什么？

他觉得是时候去看看埃菲尔，问问它，到底什么是爱情。

但是等真到了塔底下，李东海却觉得没意思了。

他看到塔下无数的恋人相拥亲吻，或微笑或流泪，他们眼里只有彼此……看起来是挺浪漫？可这提不起他拿起相机的欲望……

景色这么美，太浪费了啊……他们只不过是把这里当做他们爱情的一种见证罢了，却忽略了塔本身的存在。或许是一种仪式感？

这种仪式感，在李东海看来，非常的不浪漫。但他又说不出，哪里不对劲。

他有些失望了，原来埃菲尔什么也不是。

“一直守在原地嘛……切，多傻。”

他放下了捧着相机的手摇了摇头，踢着石子朝塞纳河岸走。河岸边的栏杆上，锁着无数的同心锁，他想起首尔的南山塔，韩剧里经常出现的那个情节，好像锁起来就永远不会分开似的。他只觉得幼稚，这没什么浪漫的，只不过是让双方失去自由的牵绊。

倒是这河……美的让人移不开眼，李东海又把相机捧起来，连拍了好几张。流动的水纹映着午后的阳光，几艘行船缓缓驶过，荡开无数涟漪，埃菲尔的形状终于在水波中看不明白。

这才是爱情。他想。

流动的，抽象的，不执着却深情的。

“恰！游客朋友们！现在我们走在塞纳河畔，塞纳河是巴黎的母亲河哦！大概是汉江对于首尔的存在！不过不同的是汉江边上没有塔哈哈，估计南山塔要是建在汉江边上会被说是抄袭吧？”

身后传来一阵爽朗的笑声，这令人熟悉的语言，让李东海不由得回头看去——原来是一个韩国观光团。

说话的是个年轻男人，他正背对着李东海向游客们介绍着塞纳河，他讲话很有意思，时不时逗的一众游客开怀大笑。李东海来了兴趣，干脆倚着栏杆听起这熟悉的乡音。

“可能大家来巴黎玩都是冲着这埃菲尔铁塔的吧？但是我更想要推荐大家的是，这条塞纳河！它比塔更有看头哦！”

真是个特别的导游，李东海想。又听下去。

“因为在塔下多是慕名而来打卡拍照的情侣，他们大多是抱有目的性来的，大概是想要留下相爱的证据吧？我个人认为，这样反而让人体会不到那种爱情最朴素的美好滋味。”

“但是塞纳河，见证了更多在这里扎根呼吸的爱情，如果你用心观察，就会在河岸发现很多当地的情侣，他们可能会在饭后牵手散步，会在夕阳下相互依偎，或许没有多么缠绵激烈，但是你能从他们身上看平平淡淡的美，那是爱情最纯粹的样子……”

李东海听愣了。他说不出的，觉得不对劲的地方，这个男人竟然都说了出来。

“都说巴黎是浪漫之都，我倒想把它比作一个艺术家，艺术家都是浪漫的，那塞纳河就像是流淌在这个艺术家身体里的那股炙热的……”

“浪漫血液。”

那个男人笑着说出口。

李东海竟也低声和上了这四个字。

“导游先生有女朋友吗？！”

游客中的一个大妈高声问到。一众人都向男人投来目光，包括李东海。

“哎一古欧莫尼，没有的话难不成你要把你家女儿介绍给我吗？这一单我捡到宝啦？”一众人又开怀大笑。

李东海也跟着笑了起来。

“真是个有趣的人呢。”他恍惚中捧起了相机，把那个人的背影连同这午后塞纳都锁进了镜头里。

李东海喜欢书，喜欢诗，正如他的长相。

李东海喜欢雨，喜欢海，正如它的名字。

他无疑是感性的，但却嘴笨。

即使他翻看了无数遍《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，也说不出里面的任何一个令他感动的情节令他感动的原因。

即使他读再多诗也学不会用华丽的辞藻去修饰语言，所以总是直来直去的，急起来更是说不明白话。

金希澈说他是外国人，因为他韩语说的实在太烂。

他知道他表达能力很差劲，但他也懒得改了。

他说迟早有一天会遇上不用他说出口就能懂他的人，包容他的直来直往，纵容他的懒惰。

他总觉得，那个只留背影给他的人，好像能懂他。如果能做朋友的话应该会很聊的来吧？

他的思绪随着这些有的没的飘远了，视线也转移到了河岸榕树下的长椅——一对法国情侣依偎在那里，他们一起捧着一本书在读，时不时悄悄的耳语，两人对视着嘻笑，好不幸福。

能使李东海停驻目光的原因，并不是他们有多甜蜜，而是因为，他们是同性。

没什么好奇怪的，这里可是法国呀。

李东海只是觉得他们好勇敢，他们勇敢的样子，真的很美好。

“咔嚓——”李东海按下快门。

镜头中笑的正甜的两人突然变了脸色，抬头看到拿着相机的李东海，便愤然起身朝李东海冲了过来。

“Allô! Qu’est-ce que tu fais?！”(喂！你在干什么呢！)

高个子的男人一手护着身后的矮个子男人，另一手上来就要抢李东海的相机，李东海慌乱的躲开，嘴里胡乱的蹦出零星的英文单词：“No No No！I'm foreigner！Korea Korea！！……Please！I just……”可对方好像并没有理解李东海的自创英语，仍然是不肯退让。

这一遭简直快让李东海疯掉，他焦灼的直挠后脑勺。谁能来救救他，他宁愿拿出金希澈一半的财产换。

真的有人对金希澈的财产这么渴望吗？竟然真的挡在了李东海身前。

只是这背影？在哪见过？

“Qu’est-ce qui se passe, tu peux Me le dire?”(发生什么事了，可以跟我说说吗？)

这声音，好像也听过？

李东海还是懵懵的，听着面前的两个人叽哩哇啦说着他听不懂的法国话。

那背影终于肯转过身面对他：“他问你为什么偷拍他们？”

“啊？”李东海还没回过神。

原因是他终于看清了面前这个男人的长相——精瘦却不失精神的面庞，微凸的颧骨，高挺的鼻梁，很惹人注目的的下巴轮廓。

他的眼睛很好看，虽是单眼皮但却不是小眼睛，那里拥有着很深邃的目光，那目光正藏在细碎的刚过眉的薄薄刘海里，那目光正向他投来，那目光里满是他呆呆的表情。

“我说这位先生？！您还清醒着嘛？这二位先生问您为什么偷拍他们？”面前的男人伸出五指在李东海眼前晃了晃，再一次发问。

李东海终于意识到眼前这个人是他的救命稻草了。

意识到了之后呢？是稻草当然要抓住了！于是他上手死死拉住了男人的衣袖。

“哦对不起……导游大哥麻烦您告诉这两位先生，我是韩国的摄影师，来这采风，我刚刚只是觉得二位相爱的样子很美好忍不住记录下来而已，偷拍二位并没有恶意，如果真的介意的话我会把照片删除的！打扰到二位非常的抱歉！真的非常抱歉！对！没错！就是这样！就这么说！谢谢谢谢！”

导游听着眼前这个所谓摄影师狼狈地从嘴里吐出这么一大串话，又看了看自己被抓得皱皱的衣袖，愣了几秒，而后皱了皱眉头，转过身向情侣二人传话。

二人点点头，似是明白了，又狐疑的瞥了李东海几眼。

李东海瞬间露出职业假笑迎接二人审视的目光，那表情，好不难看。

紧接着，李东海的临时翻译官贴近了矮个子男人的耳朵，不知道说了些什么，矮个子唤了声高个子，看样子是在劝说放过李东海。

李东海觉得自己差不多可以逃过一劫了，因为他明显看到一直瞪着他的高个子转过头看向爱人的目光在一瞬间变得多么的柔和。

果然，二人对视一眼，似乎要走了。

走之前，矮个子走到李东海面前拍了拍他的肩：“What's your name？”

李东海还在发愣。导游先生拍拍他：“喂？！这句该不会也要我翻译吧！”

“Donghae Lee。”

矮个子冲他微微一笑：“Good Luck！”

“嗯？他是在祝福我嘛？”李东海难看的咧开嘴在心里嘀咕到。

接着高个子又开始冲着导游先生叽里呱啦的吐火星文了，说完和导游先生拥抱了一下，便牵着他的爱人走了。

“李东海xi？”

“内！”不知道为什么李东海突然出现了一种高中上课睡的正香的时候被老师提问的堂皇感。

导游先生捂嘴轻声笑了出来：“没事了东海xi，不过你相机里的照片还是要删掉，刚才那位个子高高的可是巴黎城内名门望族的儿子，不能被拍到，不然你这异国他乡，会遭殃的哦！”

李东海吸了吸鼻子，他总觉得“没事了”三个字后边的这段话怎么听也不像是没事了，但毕竟自己理亏：“内，我知道了，谢谢您导游先生。”

“你看出我是导游了啊？我叫李赫宰，你几岁了？”

“28。”

“同岁亲故呢，别用敬语了吧，你从首尔来的吗？自己来的吗？第一次来巴黎？”

“内？内。”

第一个“内”李东海是在惊讶，这个人怎么能这么自来熟，刚认识不到十分钟怎么就变成同岁亲故了？第二个“内”，是说……

这男人是会读心术嘛？怎么什么都知道？

“看来不仅仅是不会法语了，韩语也说不好，你是只会说‘内’了嘛？”

“说的是啊……我哥也说我不是韩国人。”李东海苦笑着挠挠头。

“自己出国也不带个向导？语言又不通走丢了你可怎么办啊？”

李东海晃了晃手机：“谷歌地图很厉害的，我还有翻译器！”

“你的盲目自信还真是令人欣赏。”李赫宰真的忍不住笑意了，这么天真的人他还是第一次见。

“什么嘛……您就别笑了导游先生，虽然很感谢。”他有些生气，倒不是因为被嘲笑，而是觉得这个男人好可怕，总是说和他哥一样的话。

“哈哈不好意思了，真的感谢的话，不如帮我给这些游客们拍照吧！再说你也没个同行人，可以跟我们一起走一起玩儿。”李赫宰晃了晃手里的小旗子，笑笑的对他说。

李东海看着那笑容有些晃神，他不知道为什么竟然没法拒绝。

“听起来不错？不过我平时都是收费的，这次就当还你人情了。”

“没问题！李摄影师。”

李 赫 宰？

同行人嘛？

想来不赖。

—TBC


	2. Chapter 2

巴黎真的是个好地方。

不论是温度天气还是名胜古迹，再到风土人情。李东海实在说不出一点这里不好的地方。

就像现在，他在香榭丽大街的中央捧着安上了广角镜头的相机缓慢旋转，九月末的风温柔且湿润，不知来处的咖啡香味随风飘过来，他便闭着眼睛呼吸了几口咖啡味的空气。他有些嘴馋了，这时候如果能坐下来喝杯冰咖啡那就太完美了……

睁开眼，是帅气热情的正冲他微笑的男人——他的导游。

“这里很棒吧？”

“就是说呀，住在这里的人们肯定都很幸福。”李东海感叹到。

“我住这里很久，感觉也就一般啦。不过重要的不是住在哪里，是和谁住在一起吧。”李赫宰挑了挑眉毛，望向不远处他的游客们——有朋友，有情侣，有一家几口。他们都是和彼此最珍惜的人来到这里，希望留下最珍贵的回忆，李赫宰觉得他们才是很幸福，他体会不了那种幸福。

李东海看他露出那种羡慕的表情居然有一丝心疼，他觉得很奇怪，竟然对一个自己一无所知的人悲天悯怀。

“帮我们拍照吧，今天是我带他们在巴黎创造回忆的最后一天了。”李赫宰遗憾到。

“好，不过你要请我喝咖啡，你不觉得这条街上的咖啡特别香嘛？”李东海搓了搓自己的鼻子，冲他眨眨大眼睛。

“你还真是不会吃亏。”

李赫宰笑着摇了摇头，又扬起了手中的小旗子，集合了四散的游客们：“各位，这里就是我们这次巴黎之旅的最后一站了……”众人纷纷感叹，有些遗憾。

“我也知道大家对于没法再跟在下这样又帅气又优秀的导游同行感到很遗憾。可是怎么办呢？没办法嘛！希望明天大家到了瑞士也会遇到一个好导游，当然，肯定是没我强就是了。”李赫宰叉着腰故作无奈的说到。

游客们又哄笑起来。

“和大家相处的这三天很开心，我也很荣幸能成为各位的导游，大家如果以后再来巴黎的话，记得去公司找我哦，我很乐意再次为大家服务，那么……我们来合影留念吧？”李赫宰拉过李东海：“这有位很厉害的摄影师！”

李东海抿着嘴微微笑，捧起了相机：“我数一二三大家一起说泡菜哦！露出你们最好看的笑容好嘛？！一、二、三！”

“泡菜！”

把游客送回酒店安顿好之后李赫宰才抬头看天，夕阳已经被塞纳河吞下一半，目光拉进，李东海在酒店门前的喷泉前蹲着拍照，他才想起，似乎从下午一点多遇见他开始，他就没有吃过东西，看看手机，已经刚过六点。

“东海？”李赫宰朝他走过去。

李东海摇摇晃晃的站起来，似乎是刚刚为了找最佳角度去拍喷泉蹲的腿有点麻。

李赫宰扶住他：“你还真的很喜欢拍照啊？你有没有饿？没吃饭还蹲这么久，你不怕低血糖嘛？”

李东海本来没什么事，让他这么一说，还真有点晕晕的：“还好，我回酒店吃就行……‘咕……’”

这适时的声音响起，两个人一下子都愣住了，一秒，两秒，李赫宰终于“噗嗤”的笑出声来。

“你的胃很会看眼色嘛！”

“饿的是它，不是我！”李东海撅起嘴指了指自己的肚皮。

真是纳了闷，自己今天都被嘲笑几回了？他估计是今天的运势不大好，不然怎么会一直在陌生人面前出糗？

总之他绝不会承认是因为他迷糊的性格。

对，就是这样。

“行了，我还欠你一杯咖啡不是吗？一起去吃饭吧，我家离这里不远。”

“也不是不行……”免费晚餐哪有不吃的道理？

“走吧大摄影师。”

俩人在夕阳里并肩走着，你一言我一语聊着有的没的，聊法国，聊巴黎，聊摄影，聊旅行……

可能同龄人确实会比较聊的来吧？他们很快对对方有了更多的了解。

例如李赫宰知道了李东海是比他小了半年的弟弟，木浦人，爸爸很早去世了，家里人有妈妈和哥哥，朋友很多，和一个对他好到像亲哥一样的明星作家哥哥一起住，做了五年摄影师，小有成就，单身。

李东海知道了李赫宰是比他大半年的哥哥，首尔人，来巴黎留学定居五年，学的是美术但是却做了导游……没了。

李东海觉得不公平，他并没意识到，人家都没有问，他就说了太多自己的事。他只觉得对方说的太少，让他像个自说自话的傻瓜。可他的情绪还来不及汹涌，一抬头已经走到了一家咖啡店的门口——Strawberry&Pumpkin，“S&P”三个字特别放大，橘色粉色的暖色调显得十分调和。

“草莓和南瓜？什么呀这是……”李东海小声嘀咕着。

“进来吧。”李赫宰回头对他招招手。

“可是门牌上是‘Closed’啊……”

“没事的，进来吧。”李赫宰自顾自推开了门，回身冲李东海做了个里边请的动作。

门一开，就是一股甜甜的香气飘出来，勾人的很，李东海又搓了搓鼻子，带着点期待走了进去。

“屁老师我回来了！屁老师？屁老师！”李赫宰冲着空无一人的餐厅大喊着。

“屁你个猴精啊屁！这就来！”后厨传来一个男人的清亮声音，不一会，一个围着卡通兔围裙的大眼睛男人擦着手走了出来，看到站在门口的李东海，怔了一下：“漂亮男孩？新面孔呢……”

“我今天工作的时候在河边捡到的韩国人，叫李东海，拍照片的。”李赫宰走到前台，利落的开了一盒草莓牛奶，又往嘴里送了两个泡芙：“打声招呼吧，这是胖屁敏，是个厨子。”

“别听他瞎说，我是他哥，这儿的老板。”

“你好，我是李东海。”李东海欠了欠身伸出手。

“李晟敏。随便坐吧。”轻轻握了下他的手，转身走向李赫宰的方向。他一巴掌拍掉他准备去抓巧克力曲奇的手：“脏手洗了吗你就吃？”

“饿了！”

“想吃什么？喝的呢？”

“想吃你做的辣糕面，喝面汤嘿嘿～你呢东海？”李赫宰狠狠拍了下李晟敏的屁股，错过身走向李东海的位置在他对面坐下。

“一杯冰美式谢谢，吃的我不挑，不太辣，能吃饱就行。”

李东海被刚刚落在李晟敏屁股上的那一巴掌吓得不轻，直到冰美式推到他嘴边，他狠狠地吸了一口才放开了一些不自在。

“我们一会儿吃饭聊，我烤箱里的南瓜派应该好了……”李晟敏自言自语的小碎步向厨房紧去。

“你们在谈恋爱吗？”

“噗！”李赫宰一口草莓牛奶喷出来——

“莫？！”

李东海其实只是想在心里嘀咕嘀咕而已，却不小心把疑问就这么说了出来。

“额……我是说……嗯……你们……看起来关系很好……对不起。”他意识到他问了不该问的，他们也只不过是认识第一天的关系。

“也不是什么需要抱歉的事情……”他抽出纸，擦了擦嘴巴。

“屁老师是我表哥，我们从小一起长大的，是亲人是朋友是室友，关系是一直都很好是没错啦……”

按李赫宰的性格，其实完全没有必要解释这么多，但不知道为什么，只要望见李东海那双大眼睛，他就忍不住说出口，那眼睛投射出的是浅淡却让人无法忽视的灿烂光斑，那眼睛会说话，那眼睛是宝物。

“我只是惊讶于你的直白。”李赫宰浅笑着，又抽出几张纸巾擦净了桌面上的奶渍。

“我不太会说话……”

“没事啊，这样蛮不错的，能感觉到你的真诚，东海一定是个不会撒谎的人吧？”

李东海点点头，他确实不太会。

气氛突然就沉默下来。

忘了是哪位哲人说过——遇到尴尬不用怕，多尬也要打破他！

李赫宰的职业素养，必然不会让气氛因为这突如其来的问题而冷掉，他自然的跟李东海解释起“胖屁敏”的由来，并提议有机会一定要亲自试试李晟敏屁股的手感。

等李晟敏端上已经切好的热气腾腾的南瓜派，在李赫宰身边落座时，李东海才终于仔细观察起了这个男人——眼睛很大，嘴唇薄薄，一笑会出现两颗乖巧的小兔牙，他的声音清亮，说起话来感觉整个世界都泛着温柔，长着一张纯良无害的脸，体型却不小，虽然有些肉肉的却不显胖。

这可爱的气质，让李东海不敢相信，他现在正冲着李赫宰满口脏话。

“我他妈是又对你太好了是吗？你这个臭小子干嘛又他妈说我屁股的事情！”李晟敏一把扯下隔热手套使劲丢在李赫宰身上。

“怎么又生气！多可爱啊！是吧东海？”

“内？！嗯……很可爱，晟敏哥。”李东海抿起嘴挤出一个附和的微笑。

“我怎么觉得你比我更可爱呢？”他挑了挑眉：“看在你叫我一声哥的份上，南瓜派让你尝第一口吧，不许说不好吃！”

李晟敏是真觉得他可爱，从他出了厨房和他对上眼的那一刻就觉得了——明明在陌生人面前拘束的不得了，却强装镇定，努力表现自然的那副可爱模样，怎么可能不讨人喜欢呢？

李东海谢过，拿起小勺子挖了一小块放进嘴里，南瓜甜腻的香气立刻溢散在口腔里，舌头勾一下，还能吃到夹层里草莓酱其中的草莓果肉。其实他也并不是很得意甜品，但他也没法昧着良心评价这派不好吃。

还没等张嘴感叹，李晟敏又盛好了一小蝶辣炒年糕拉面推到李东海面前：“吃这个，我没放多少辣酱，不过还是有家的味道。”

来巴黎两天了，六顿饭都是西餐，李东海的韩国胃还真是有点难以消化，品着这熟悉的滋味，李东海居然也难得的想家了。

“好吃吧？wuli晟敏的手艺都可以出嫁了。”

“你给我叫哥！说什么呢你！吃的堵不住你嘴？”

“屁老师你知道吗？刚才东海还问我，我们俩是不是在谈恋爱哈哈。”

“莫？！”李晟敏瞪大了眼睛盯着李东海，一脸的不可思议：“我？跟这只猴子？疯了吧？！”

李东海挠了挠头：“其实……因为我哥就是……他和他的另一半就属于那种外形很优越的，晟敏哥你和赫宰都属于外貌赞啊，气质上很像的……”

“咳咳咳……”李赫宰听了这话可呛得不轻，是因为笑的，心里还恬不知耻的想着：帅是真的，也没必要这么明说吧？

这直白的说话风格，对他胃口，还说什么“不会说话”？看来这孩子对自己没有一个正确的认识。

“看来你要去看看眼科啊……”李晟敏的嘴角扯出一丝苦笑：“这猴子长成这样……完全不能认证！”

“行了屁老师……你那人妻的属性太明显了，人家会误会也不奇怪啊哈哈哈。”李赫宰拍拍李晟敏的肩膀，摆出一副小人得志的臭德行。

“可是赫宰真的很帅啊，我认真的诶……”李东海不明白，这事实有什么好质疑的？从他下午遇见李赫宰开始，他就觉得这世界上不会再有这么帅气的导游了。

不过所谓的帅，大概最主要还是因为……救人一命，胜造七级浮屠，李东海想：“救我一命，得十级。”

“莫呀……别这样说了，我可骄傲了啊小子！”李赫宰是真不好意思，从小到大没几个人说他帅，还这么直接的当着他面一顿吹，他多少有点心虚，低着头与年糕血拼。

三个人笑闹着聊的欢，李东海的手机应景的响了起来，屏幕上“金主哥”三个字十分刺眼，李东海叹口气，冲对面两人笑笑示意接个电话。

“小子来活儿了。”金希澈慵懒的声音透过屏幕穿过来。

“你还没睡？韩国现在都几点了？正洙哥竟然容忍你睡这么晚？”李东海看看表，啧啧道。

“闭你丫嘴，熬夜赶稿呢。你在巴黎对吧？当地有个旅行社要跟我们出版社合作，点名要你的采风作品配图，说是他们总儿看过你的展，你明天去一下吧。”金希澈从不废话。

“我说哥，好不容易休个假不想接活儿的啊……”

“有钱不挣？你是李东海嘛你？人家跨国买卖亏不了你，你脑子是被崔始源踢过嘛？”

崔始源，因为长的像马所以外号马始，出版社的法人代表，也就是金希澈和李东海所谓的老板。

“马始可替你接了啊，你明天直接去签合同吧，地址我一会给你发kakao，挂了。嘟——”

李东海该知道，他没机会反驳的，果然，不出十秒，Kakao就响了起来。他盯着那如同乱码一般的地址皱了皱眉。

“或许……”

“怎么了嘛？”李赫宰哧溜的暴风吸入半碗拉面，头也没来得及抬。

“你们知道这个地方在哪里吗？”李东海把自己的手机递过去：“我明天要去这里一趟。”

“哦？这不是……”李晟敏用手肘怼了怼李赫宰。

“我们公司诶！你明天要去这里？”

“真的？这么巧？我哥说是有合同要去签。”

“大发！我们也真够有缘分的啊。”李赫宰感叹到：“我可以带你去，整个巴黎我最熟的地方就是这里了。”

“很麻烦你吧，没关系的……”李东海话都还没说完，李赫宰就从裤兜里掏出了正在作响的自己的手机，操作了一通之后，把李东海的手机还了回去，还特意在李东海面前晃了晃。

“呐！我们已经互换号码了，找不到路的话，随时给我打电话吧。明天九点见怎么样？我带你去公司。”

“那就麻烦你咯……”

李东海接过电话，只见通讯录已经存好了备注为最帅导游的电话号码。这让人不容拒绝的热心肠，让李东海莫名的感觉踏实。

吃饱喝足，谢过招待，李东海该走了。

门口，李晟敏跟他说欢迎再来，异国他乡只有他堂堂李老板能给你家的感觉。

而李赫宰跟他说，注意安全，不要怕麻烦别人，巴黎没他想象的那么安全那么美好。

还有，明天见。

李东海挥了挥手，上了Uber。

“真好。”他想。

有明天真好，如果每一场初次相遇都有明天见那该有多好呢？

回到酒店的房间，他盘腿坐在床上，打开了电脑整理起今天拍的照片。左看右看还是觉得河边的那个被阳光笼罩的背影最抓眼，那男生瘦高的身形，细长的腿。李东海甚至能想象出那男生背对着他，对那些游客露出的那般灿烂亲切的笑容，无需滤镜添色，也不用做任何处理。

李东海就是能看到照片的灵魂。

整理总是上瘾的，一个不留神已经深夜，李东海打了个哈欠关掉了电脑终于躺下。

晚安，巴黎。

—TBC


	3. Chapter 3

早安，巴黎。

李东海还没睁开眼，就伸了个懒腰，翻身看手机，竟然关机了，看来是昨晚整理照片到太晚，又太累，忘了充电。

匍匐摸索着床边的充电线插上，手机屏幕终于亮了起来，并且立刻弹出了一条短信提醒：“早安东海，如果你醒了准备来公司的话，可以乘坐你酒店对面站点的四号电车，往卢浮宫方向坐四站下车，我在那里等你。”

李东海皱了皱眉看了看来信时间：八点二十三。

嗯……现在是……

九点一刻！

再看通话栏，一排未接来电，都是最帅导游打来的。

“完蛋了完蛋了……”他从床上跳下来，战战兢兢的抱着手机，盯着那个号码不知道该播不该播。

认识第二天，就给人家鸽了，虽然不是出自本意，但他还是觉得这实在太有失礼数，况且人家还是免费给自己带路……

“怎么办怎么办……”李东海越想越焦灼，这时，手机铃声又清脆的响起来：最帅导游来电。

他咽了咽口水，心一横按下了接听。

“喂……”

那边却沉默着没有声音。

“喂？李赫宰xi？……”

“你……没什么事吧……”

“我没事……我只是……”他该怎么说？睡过头这种堂皇的理由，大概只会让自己的人品在对方的心里大打折扣。

“万幸啊……”

他只听到这一句。

万幸啊，一种似乎是终于放下心来的语气。

“你没事就好，坐Uber过来吧，比较快一些，我还在这一站等你。”

他的语气没有很起伏，但李东海好像隐隐听到了叹气的声音。

万幸？李赫宰，你在担心吗？

你在担心什么呢？

当李东海看见自己下车地方的路对面站着的那个身影时，一瞬间愧疚感就汹涌的袭来，简直快把他淹死，他不敢看对面人的表情，踌躇着迈不开腿。

对面的人冲他挥挥手示意他赶快过去，他攥紧了藏在背后的手心里的物件儿，鼓起勇气过了马路，终于来到那人面前，却嚅嗫着张不开嘴。

“那个……”

“我还以为你被法国黑帮绑架了呢。”李赫宰苦笑看着面前这个有点儿狼狈的小孩儿——可能是醒的突然，又走的太急，头顶还立着几撮睡乱的呆毛儿，现在正背着手低头不敢看他，一副做错了事的样子，本想数落两句，出口竟也变成了调侃。

“这个……给你。”李东海终于伸出一直藏在背后的手，手心里静静的躺着一颗苹果，红的发亮，巴黎是不可能有长这样的新鲜果子的，是韩国来的苹果啊，一看就很甜。

“莫呀？”

“道歉(Sa gua)……”

“所以给我苹果？(注：韩语中苹果与道歉同音)”李赫宰无法理解的扯了扯嘴角。

“对不起，我睡过头了，虽然不是有意的，但是真的很抱歉……我没什么可以辩解的，也没有什么东西能谢罪，只有这个了……我走之前在妈妈家里拿的，特别好吃！每天吃苹果对身体健康很有好处的……”李东海心虚的越说越小声。

李赫宰简直哭笑不得。

就在半个小时之前，他还站在这里不断的看表，担心的差点报警。

他在想是不是李东海出了意外，还后悔昨天晚上只是叮嘱他，没有亲自送他回酒店。他还怀疑这人是不是迷了路，手机又没了电，他后悔在短信里说在这里等他而不是去接他，他想去找他，又怕他已经出发，来了之后找不到自己……

他担心了一大堆有的没的，急的想骂人，却在接起电话听见他声音的那一刻突然生气不起来。而在李东海做出这一系列举动之后，他就知道，他彻底被打败了……

“这么抱歉就只拿了一个给我？”李赫宰突然很想逗逗他。

“内？！前两天都被我吃了，就剩一个了……”

李赫宰认输，打败他的不是天真……是苹果。

“算了，没事就好，我们快走吧。”李赫宰不客气地抓过苹果咬了一口：“还真的很好吃呢。”

“吃了我的苹果就是原谅我了啊……”李东海小声嘀嘀咕咕到，默默的跟在李赫宰屁股后边走。

他看不到的，是李赫宰背对着他露出的笑容。

李赫宰在担心，是的，他承认他担心了。但是他也不知道他在担心什么。

李东海住的地方是第五区，艺术气息浓厚，治安算得上巴黎数一数二的好。可是他还是担心了，担心长的一幅受欺负模样的李东海会被这造梦之都的真实面貌吓破了胆。

五年前初来乍到的他，曾经也体会过幻象被打碎的痛感。哪怕相遇只有一天，他也看得出李东海有多么喜欢这个城市，他不忍心告诉他巴黎的另一面是怎样的，哪怕是分别前的一句叮嘱，也只是说了一句注意安全。

他也不清楚，一个刚认识一天的匆匆过客，怎么会让他这么费心。

“到了。”

李东海看着眼前这个三层的欧式老建筑，有点不敢相信，这居然是家旅行社。

地方虽小，人可不少，打眼一扫，清一色的亚洲面孔。听了李赫宰的介绍，他才得知，这家旅行社专门接待韩国游客，在当地还小有名气呢。这让李东海更加好奇了，指名让他来的老板，会是个什么样的人呢？

不过李东海被带去的地方可不是什么高端大气的总裁办公室，而是一楼大厅左侧供客人休息的咖啡厅。

“巴黎还真是到处都是咖啡厅啊……”

“别误会，我们老板比较有个性，在这儿弄咖啡厅也纯属于自己爱好，我来之前跟他打过招呼了，他说让我带你来这里的。”李赫宰不急不缓的解释道。

刚推开门，只见前台站着一个大学生模样的小伙子，冲着李赫宰招招手：“来了啊赫宰哥！在里边呢。”

“一杯冰美式一杯草莓奶昔，谢谢钟真。”李赫宰嘱咐了一句，就唤着李东海往后厨走，拐了两道弯，才在一个房间门口站定。

李赫宰敷衍的敲了敲门，直接推门而入。

“来了？”里边传来一个男人的磁性声音。

屋子里很暗，那男人背对着两人坐在老板椅上，墙壁上投放着法国老电影，沙发边上的黑胶唱片机也在悠扬的唱着20世纪末的法文歌。

如果不是金希澈介绍的工作李赫宰带的路，李东海会更相信他根本不是来签合同，而确实是被法国黑帮绑架了。

“成天装模做样怪吓人的……”李赫宰停了唱片机走到那人身边：“人我给你带到了，你到底见不见了？”

那人终于慢慢悠悠的转过来，手捧着一杯咖啡，一双丹凤眼透着犀利的光，他勾起一侧嘴角，直盯着李东海的脸，盯的李东海发怵。

“你就是李东海，李摄影师？”

“内……社长先生您好。”李东海又开始手足无措。

“哥你这样真的很吓人……”前台的“大学生”端着两杯饮料适时地走了进来：“请坐吧李摄影师，我哥他就这样，像个黑社会似的，其实人挺好的。饮料放这您慢用啊，我先去忙了。”说罢和李赫宰对了个眼神，两人便一同走出去带上了门。

“莫呀这俩人……”那双好看的丹凤眼翻成了个白眼，又冲着李东海笑笑：“我叫金钟云，和崔始源是好朋友。你可以随便一点，叫我钟云哥就好。”

“钟云哥好。听说你看过我的展？”李东海也不想寒暄了，直奔主题应该可以缩短他呆在这个不自在的地方的时间。

“你还挺着急？”金钟云摸了摸下巴站起来，把手插进兜里悠悠的朝他走过来，在他对面的沙发坐下。

“一周前我回韩国探亲，偶然的契机和始源见了一面，和他聊了聊最近我们打算开发的新旅游项目，他听了觉得我们的创意很新颖，想要投资看看，不过宣传这方面，我需要一个优秀的摄影师，他就向我推荐了你，给我看了一系列你的作品。”金钟云也不含糊，既然要合作，开诚布公双方都方便。

“是哪个系列呢？”

“《Gray seoul》。”

那是李东海一年前的摄影作品，是全套黑白色调的照片集。

李东海的摄影风格，曾被专业的摄影杂志评价为“欲盖弥彰”风，他总能将一张照片中他想表达的重点藏在更突出的人或物后边，让受众自己去发掘理解。

首尔，无数人来寻找未来追逐梦想的城市，在李东海眼中，他是灰色的。

他也是来自小城，独自上京，离家打拼的千万人之一，所以他的镜头才能捕捉到无数普通人的心酸。

例如那张——炸鸡店里的年轻人们的热闹聚餐，与在他们身侧的窗外，大雨中匆匆路过窗口，把自己的衣服脱下来包在外卖袋子外边，自己却全身湿透的外卖小哥的模糊身影形成了强烈的对比……

相似的，或者比这更甚的，还有许多张。

金希澈看过之后，只是皱着眉头问他：“东海呀，你心里有什么不开心的吗？”

他不能理解，总是开朗活泼自信微笑的他弟弟，竟能拍出这么致郁的作品。

“大家都是这样走过来的，在别人看不到的地方用尽全力生活，不是吗？”

李东海对金希澈说。

现在，他也对金钟云说。

金钟云露出满意的微笑：“看来我没找错人……”半晌，又缓缓的开口：“东海觉得……巴黎是个什么样的城市？”

“浪漫，平和，或许还有点神秘？”

“那么……我现在想让你打破这些东西。”说罢，回身从桌上拿起一份策划案递给李东海。

“《失落之旅》”四个大字十分刺眼，副标题也十分抓人：“《——来失落的巴黎治愈失落的你》”

李东海一边翻看着，一边听着金钟云的解说：“我们平常所了解的巴黎，叫做小巴黎，一共有20个区，我们现在在第8区，可以说是巴黎最繁华经济最发达游客最多的地方。但是这并不是全部……”

“18区亚裔众多，但治安与难民问题还是很大，旅游业还未得到大力开发，一些居住在那里的韩人都生活困窘……所以，如果这次项目能够成功，带动一下当地的经济，怎么说也是为咱们侨胞做了件大事。”

“18区……得靠近郊区了吧？真的会有人想去那里旅游吗？”

“这就看你的本事了，看你能不能把乌烟瘴气的地方拍的引人入胜？以我的能力，小巴黎内可以保证你的人身安全，至于向导，你也不用担心，赫宰刚来巴黎的时候就在18区租的房子住，他应该再熟悉不过了，有什么不懂的可以问他。至于薪酬，凭我和始源的交情，我担保，不会让你吃亏。”

李东海真的很喜欢金钟云这种干脆，不拖泥带水，严谨却又真诚，让人难以拒绝。

“还有问题吗？”

李东海挠挠头：“这是不是意味着我要在这里longstay了啊？”

“我确认过你的工作行程，半年以内你应该是没事的吧？我们也不用你呆太久，半个月采风创作，半个月编辑修改，最后出刊你确认一下就可以了。”金钟云一边说一边起身走回办公桌前，手里的圆珠笔咯吱咯吱的有节奏的敲打。

“问题不是时间……那个……包食宿嘛？”李东海扭捏的试探到。

金钟云立马发出了杠铃般的笑声，搞了半天人家就担心点儿人之常情。他之前听崔始源说起他，形容是个像白纸一样的男人，现在他才真的信了。

“不然的话……难道我要一直住酒店吗？死贵死贵的住一个月？”

金钟云一边笑一边抽出抽屉里的合同，走过来把笔和合同都递给他：“放心吧傻小子，你担心的我都会帮你解决，看一眼吧，没问题就签下名。我一会儿问下赫宰他们楼上还有没有空房间。”

合同自然是不用担心的，李东海对业务层面的东西向来不感冒，他相信崔始源，更相信金希澈。大笔一挥，洋洋洒洒，起身微笑：“合作愉快。”

之后金钟云就出去找李赫宰商量给李东海安排住处的事情，十分钟后两个人一起回来，金钟云是没什么变化，可李赫宰的脸色阴沉了几分，他虽笑着，语气却冷，说是让李东海收拾好行李下午来S&P。李东海察觉到对方情绪的变化，还以为是自己给人家添了麻烦，眼色看的可灵，一切服从安排，毕竟寄人篱下，乖一点总是好的。

李晟敏知道这个消息后，花了两个小时给二楼向阳的客房收拾的干干净净。本就是个爱热闹的人，再加上房客这么讨人喜爱，李老板别提有多高兴。

“东海呀，你就放心住着吧，我因为怕店里有什么突发状况都住在楼下，死猴子住你对面，有什么需要随时都可以找我找他，卫生间楼上楼下都有，饿了下楼来，吃的随你点，晚上我们可以在二楼客厅玩儿游戏看电视什么的。你也别拘谨，都是韩国人，还都是李家人，听说你也是86年的？那我们就亲上加亲了啊！总之你不要跟我们客气知道嘛？”

“内～谢谢你晟敏哥～”李东海目送着李晟敏蹦蹦跳跳下楼的背影，心想自己真是遇到了个超级好的房东，回过目光，看到李赫宰还站在他门前。

他有些欲言又止，但最终还是什么也没说，笑了笑只说了句：今后多多指教。

李东海急了，急忙叫住他：“赫宰xi是觉得我住进来有点不方便吗？你放心，我不会给你们添麻烦的，虽然很多人不相信……但是我平时还挺能干的！”

李赫宰听完这番话，才意识到自己的莫名情绪影响到了面前的人，让他对自己产生了误会，他拍了拍李东海的肩膀，眉间的沟壑突然舒展又再次聚集——

“我没有嫌你麻烦，你想太多了东海。对不起……我只是觉得……钟云哥这么做好像不对……”

“或许他真的不该这样……”李赫宰苦笑着摇了摇头，转身回到了自己的房间。

只留下李东海茫然的站在房门口，不断的回味着他最后那句话。

最终他还是想不出个所以然，而后退回自己房间打开行李箱收拾起自己的物件儿，收拾好了就坐在床边，仔细擦着摆成一排的镜头们。

挑一个远景镜头安上，来到窗前，像是拿着一台望远镜，他缓缓向城市边缘推进，可终究还是超出了可视范围。

焦距逐渐模糊，那处就像是火焰上方烫开的空气，浮动，跳跃着，莫名的令人生畏。

靠近，是有可能会变暖和的，但却也可能被瞬间烧毁，只剩尘埃。

—TBC


	4. Chapter 4

李东海住了两天，习惯了一下新住处，备齐了生活用品，打点好一切，才和李赫宰商量起去采风的事情，两人合计了一下，又和金钟云打了声招呼，决定了第二天一早就出发。

他起的很早，为了避免再次发生那天那样的事情，他特意定了闹钟，早早起床收拾好了自己，整理好了摄影工具。他对今后的采风充满期待，好不容易来趟巴黎，他也不想只拍些普通游客都会拍的风景照。

当他大包小裹的准备下楼等日出时，却发现李赫宰已经穿戴整齐在大厅坐着了，看样子已经醒了很久。

“早安赫宰，你起的好早啊。”李东海蹦蹦跳跳的下了楼梯坐在李赫宰对面。

“你也早。”李赫宰开朗的冲他笑笑，又转身拿出手机。“对了，上次给游客们拍的照片你还没有给我。”

“奥，差点忘了……你打开蓝牙，我现在传。”李东海捧着相机操作了一通立马传了过去。

“照片很好呢。”李赫宰盯着照片仔仔细细的看了一圈，发到了游客们的Kakao群里，然后打开群设置，毫不犹豫的点下了“删除并退出群聊”。

李东海有些难以置信：“你怎么发完照片就退群啊？”

“我带过那么多游客，都留群的话手机会炸的，再说只认识两三天而已，以后都不一定会再见的人，留下联系方式只是徒增烦恼，我的义务尽到了就挥手再见咯。”他语气轻松，像是在说一件无关紧要的事情。

李东海其实挺不能理解的，虽然自己平时也不太喜欢社交，但偶尔也会加一些根本就不会聊天的所谓“好友”，或者被拉进一些莫名其妙的群聊，会烦是人之常情，可他面子薄，心又软，删除或退出总会觉得不礼貌。

转念一想，李赫宰可真是个决绝的人呀……

“这么说的话……一个月之后你也会把我删除嘛？”李东海故作生气的插起了胳膊，开起对方的玩笑：“狠心啊真狠心，有点伤心呢。”

李赫宰看着面前这个戏精，也动了歪心思：“说不准……习惯是很难改掉的嘛。”

“你这人！”李东海气急败坏的大声拍着桌子。

“哈哈你真是不禁逗！”

李赫宰笑着站起身穿上了外套，又打量起面前这人的一身行头：“给你个忠告，现在赶紧去把不必要的东西放回去，只拿一台设备就好，因为说不准会遇上抢劫，这话可不是危言耸听，我们要去的可是18区。”

“我们怎么去啊？”

“走着去！”李赫宰拉开门走出去又大声道：“快去放东西！快点出来！”

李东海呼哧呼哧的跑上去又跑下来，出了门就看见李赫宰已经开出了一台旧旧的甲壳虫在等他。李东海一身轻松跳上车，系上了安全带：“哇赫宰这车真酷！”

李赫宰看他背包也没背，只有脖子上挂着的一台相机：“你还挺听话。”

“走吧走吧！”李东海兴奋的像个要去春游的小学生。

李赫宰无奈的笑着摇摇头，启动了车子。

8区到18区得一个小时车程，要穿过9区的建筑群，李赫宰一路开一路给李东海介绍着周围的有名景点。快开出8区的时候，终于睡醒的李晟敏打来电话，怒气满满的声音冲破听筒，他大骂着李赫宰开走他的车让他只能走着去上货，李赫宰胡乱搪塞几句挂断，然后和李东海一起咯咯吱吱的笑起来。

“结果这不是你的车啊？”

“什么他的我的？屁老师的就是我的，他胖成那样，也应该减减肥了，不然你真想走着来？”

李东海哼唧两声没说话，扭过身子趴在车窗上，风吹的他眯起眼睛：“啊……真好～”

“起那么早不困吗？你可以睡一觉。”

“本来挺困的，但一想到李导游一个月之后就会翻脸不认人我就睡不着了。”李东海用后脑勺对话，嘴里透着一股酸味儿。

“真是小心眼儿啊李东海。”

李东海一听这话来劲了，猛地转过来冲着他：“那你说，什么样的人你不会删除？晟敏哥钟云哥还有钟真那种认识很久很久的嘛？”

“大概吧……他们都是重要的朋友啊。”

重要的朋友？李东海这该死的胜负欲，毕竟以他的好人缘可是没有在谁那里碰过壁的，他可是那种确认过眼神就无条件相信对方的人，第一天见面的时候他就确认过李赫宰的眼神了，亮晶晶的很是真诚，虽然相遇的过程有些被动，但他心里“要跟他做朋友才行呀”的想法一直是强烈的。

“那我要努力了。”

“努力什么？”

“努力成为李赫宰先生重要的朋友。”

李东海攥着小拳头，一脸要达成什么重要目标的样子，活像个纯情漫画里的中二少年。

李赫宰盯着他被朝阳映照的元气满满的侧脸晃了神，他已经很久没看过这样毫无杂质的笑容了。

他想起以前的他也曾经这样可以什么都不去想，对这世界的一切都抱有热情，很爱笑，粉嫩嫩的牙龈在告诉所有人：他很快乐。

什么时候变了呢？他仍然爱笑，却不再那么快乐，只是笑变成了习惯，没能改掉。他仍然用粉嫩嫩的牙龈告诉别人：他很快乐，只是没能说服自己……

“呀！看前边小心呀！”

李东海的喊叫声把他的精神拉了回来，一群鸽子应声而起，车子冲破众多翅膀，颠簸回平坦。

“哎一古，跟你说句做朋友让你这么有负担？好了好了不说了，你好好开车啊！我可没上保险！”李东海赶紧抓紧了安全带，一副贪生怕死的样子。

“这么惜命还来18区……”这句李赫宰没说出口，只是定了定神轻踩了油门。

车子终于在八点多驶进了18区的区界线，李赫宰把车稳稳的停在一条窄窄的巷子口，然后抽开副驾驶的抽屉，拿出了一个绳子挂好的卡片：“挂上这个，钟云哥给你办的记者证，在这里你只要说你是驻外记者一般就没人敢动你。”

“这不是骗人吗？”

“诚实重要命重要？另外你在这里随便取材可能会惹麻烦的，机灵点儿，每天早上九点到下午三点，是你的取材时间。”

“下午三点就走？那么早？”

“天黑了的话你可能永远走不了。”李赫宰打开车门下了车，转到副驾驶，拉开车门。

李东海讪讪的把证件挂到脖子上，然后他听见李赫宰用低沉踏实的嗓音在他耳边说：“跟紧我。”

刚进街区，李东海就瞪大了眼睛，这里的情况比他想象的更糟糕——脚下踩着的是碎块儿状的地砖，还零星看得见被风掀起的痕迹。街道两侧是破损的老旧楼房，有的窗户已经没了玻璃，挂在窗棂上摇摆，像一面面战败后无声呜咽的旗帜。楼房的墙下，一排流浪汉颓废的瘫在那里，嘴里叼着不知从哪里拾来，已经扁平的烟头，眼神涣散而无神。行人并非是没有的，还不少，但大多是蒙着脸低着头匆匆而过，眼神闪躲而脚步轻盈。明明是该上班上学的早高峰，可各家各户都紧闭门窗，不喧嚣，也不吵闹。

这里真的是住人的地方吗？

李东海扯扯前边人的袖子，在他耳边悄悄道：“那个……我们不开着车慢慢拍吗？一定要这样走着取材嘛？”

李赫宰只看前方：“第一天不急，我们先去打个招呼。”

“跟谁？”

“一个不好对付的人。”

两人也没走多久，大概四五分钟，过了条三岔路一拐就钻进了一家小餐馆。正好也没吃早饭，李东海还真有点饿了。

“Bonjour～哦？赫宰啊？”原本正在擦拭桌子的女人回过身问好，看见是李赫宰便笑开了。

“怒那Bonjour～”李赫宰让李东海随便坐下，走过去夺过女人的抹布擦起了桌子：“怎么就你一个人，夏尔哥呢？”

“带埃米尔去城区医院看病了，孩子最近总咳嗽，我俩在家里给打针吃药都不管用，怕是肺炎，还是去条件好的地方看看安安心。”

这时，四处打量的李东海目光落在吧台边上放着的全家福上——亚洲脸的女人和欧洲脸的父子俩，一家三口其乐融融，冲着镜头笑得开心。

“埃米尔快上小学了吧？”

“快，明年。”

李赫宰点点头，没再接下句。

女人瞥了一眼李赫宰的表情，微微笑：“行了你，就知道你不是来看我的。他还没醒呢，要帮你叫他嘛？”

李赫宰一副还是你懂我的表情，撇了撇嘴撒娇道：“比起这个，能先给我和朋友做点吃的么？肚子饿啊怒那！”

这时女人才仔细看了看坐在一旁的李东海：“哎一古？韩国朋友？弟弟长的真帅！稍等哦，我煮东西给你们吃。”

李赫宰说了句谢谢转身走向李东海这边，李东海看见女人闪身进厨房，还没等李赫宰坐下就开始四处打量好奇个不停：“哇，赫宰！18区还有这么好的地方啊？这漂亮姐姐是谁啊？夏尔哥是谁啊？埃米尔又是谁？跟我说说嘛赫宰！跟我说说……”

李赫宰拿他没办法。

女人叫崔盛希，大学在法国留学，夏尔是她的法国丈夫，两个人是医学院的同学，上学的时候就看对了眼，之后毕了业就结了婚。可两个穷学生房租都交不出更别提办婚礼，于是搬到了租金低廉的18区租了个店面，楼下饭馆楼上诊所的安安稳稳的过日子。

关于这两个人更多的历史，李赫宰不清楚，没问过，也不好奇。他只记得当初他走投无路的跌在饭馆对面的街上时候，一个亚洲面孔的孕妇就出现在他面前，用法语问他：“学生，要不要到我们家来？”

李赫宰都没力气拒绝。

后来两个人才知道对方是同胞，而且李赫宰已经不是夫妻俩收留的第一个亚洲学生了，家里简直像个避难所。但夫妻俩也并非是让这些人白吃白住的，劳动交换，因此店里从不缺店员。

李赫宰住在这里第二个月的时候埃米尔出生了，混血儿长的漂亮至极，琥珀色的瞳孔眨巴眨巴，李赫宰亲的不得了，每天例行公事就是和其他房客抢着哄孩子。

想想那已经是五年前的事了……

“怒那真的很善良，又漂亮，近几年我工作不忙的时候偶尔会回来帮忙。这里是18区最安全的最棒的地方。”李赫宰用手拄着脸，一副陷在回忆里的样子。

“赫宰你为什么会走投无路呢？在外国生活太辛苦了嘛？”

这一问把他问怔住了，以前他和李晟敏说起这些的时候，不，应该是和任何人说起这些的时候，大家的反应都是钦佩崇拜的，恨不得对于夫妻俩的光辉事迹起身鼓掌。可李东海这是什么鬼反应啊？不关心主人公，反倒关心起男n号的他来了吗？

“你搞错重点了吧……我讲的明明是怒那的故事。”

“我好奇嘛……你听起来过的很辛苦的样子……”李东海咬了咬嘴唇一副做错了事的样子。

一股暖流涌过来，李赫宰心软地揉了揉他的头发：“以后跟你说……”

“呀C！李赫九你怎么又来了？”李东海还没问以后是什么时候，就听见从楼梯上传来一声抱怨。一个顶着鸡窝头踩着拖鞋的男人揉着眼睛走下来。

“你还没跟金钟云说嘛？我不回去！不回去！听不听的懂人话啊你们俩！赶紧给我走人！”

李东海惊的直缩脖子，他是没想到眼前这个个子不高又有点邋遢的男生，说话的声音竟然是高八度的，又意识到李赫宰口中“不好对付的人”大概就是这位吧。

“刚起床就发脾气伤身体的灵九。”

“我一个学医的用你提醒？不想我发脾气你别来啊丑八怪。”

“谁来找你了，我是来工作的，不信你问他。”李赫宰用胳膊肘怼怼李东海，李东海慌慌张张的点了点头。

“你谁啊？”他没好气儿的问。

“没礼貌，他比你大一岁，要用敬语啊。”李赫宰走过去推他上楼：“骂我丑八怪你也收拾一下自己啊，快上去弄好了再下来，我们慢慢说嘛……”

“切……我跟你有什么好说的！喂！你别推我！松手丑八怪！”

李赫宰好歹算是给这超音波推上楼了。崔盛希也适时的端了菜走出来，冲着李赫宰摆口型：“醒了？”

李赫宰点点头，唤着李东海回魂儿吃饭。李东海咽了咽口水：“声音……真是厉害啊……”

崔盛希和李赫宰对视了一眼，双双笑出了声。

金厉旭，高考以仁川区状元的成绩考进首尔医大的高材生(虽然是被家里逼的却也凭实力考上了)，但因为上了一年半以后实在背不进去比他脸皮还厚的医学书，频繁旷课去听对面首尔艺大的古典音乐课，被学校退学了，然后毅然决然的……被家里人赶了出去，然后又毅然决然的……花光了自己攒的私房钱出走到法国来，说是要追随偶像德彪西，然后……他就在身无分文的时候来到了崔盛希和夏尔家。然后……就认识了李赫宰。

“那钟云哥又是怎么回事？”李东海的好奇心又开始泛滥。

“以后跟你说。”李赫宰意味深长的笑笑，催着他快吃饭。

李东海和金厉旭总归是认识了。李东海也搞清了金厉旭和金钟云的关系，倒不是李赫宰告诉的，而是金厉旭自己，饭也不吃，一坐下来就插着手臂冲着李赫宰嚷嚷个不停——

“我都说了我不回去，金钟云老让你来是什么意思啊？这个月第几次了？上周我都躲回家了他都能追过去，怎么？我回来了连见我都不敢了？天天让你来当说客，你是丘比特啊还是月老啊？一边说着要追我，一边一点儿诚意都没有？”

“不是你说的不想见哥嘛？”

“我说不想见他就不来？什么毅力？”

“那他来了，你就答应他嘛？”

“答应他？我干嘛答应他？他都不让我在这待着，答应他了他还不得把我绑起来？”

“那你干嘛还盼着他来？”

“我那是……他来了的话，我好当面跟他说清楚让他死心啊。”

“你明知道他不会死心的啊……这么多年要死心早死心了……”

“你又知道了？丑八怪闭嘴！”金厉旭恶狠狠地瞪了李赫宰一眼。

两人剑拔弩张的眼神对峙了一会儿，谁也没再吭声。

金厉旭嚷嚷的嗓子疼，喝了口水又转过去问李东海是干嘛来的，这次倒是用的敬语——那种听起来一点都不尊敬的敬语。

李东海瞥了眼李赫宰，看对方也没有替他回答的意思，也没多想就和盘托出了……

然后就差点失去了自己的耳膜。

金厉旭尖锐的声音穿透房顶：“这&@#／×是不是疯了啊啊啊啊？！！！↗↗↗”

—TBC


	5. Chapter 5

当弄清楚李东海为什么会来18区后，金厉旭就开始用一种悲天悯人的眼神盯着他看，一副“你又做错了什么”的样子。

“真是不幸呢……”金厉旭扶额慨叹。

第一天的采风，最终还是没能成功进行。

十点过后店里就忙了起来，李赫宰和金厉旭你碰我一下我挤你一下的帮着洗碗端盘子，忙的不可开交。

李东海被当成客人对待，不让动手，只得在店里坐着随便拍拍。中途给金希澈发Kakao诉说近况，结果是朴正洙回复的，说他亲哥在他的宠物店里陪狗玩儿，玩儿睡着了，还附上了一张金希澈脑袋枕在狗窝上睡的翻白眼的照片。

“kkk金希澈白痴(鬼脸)”

“照顾好自己呀东东海～”

“哥也是。”

互道了近况，又玩笑几句，也没了下文。李东海坐不住了，想出去走走，可没有李赫宰带着他也不认路，于是兴致不高的来到了后厨。

李赫宰和金厉旭在择菜，俩人没了刚才你死我活的气势，竟然在闲聊，还聊的挺投入，李东海进来了也没察觉。崔盛希正在前台点菜，也没顾得上李东海——

“家里没学生了吗？怎么就你一个？”

“还有两三个吧，白天要去上学的。咱们那一批，大部分待不下去都回国了，再或者像你一样找了工作有了经济条件去了更好的地方，现在家里剩余劳动力只有我。”

“要我说你还是听钟云哥的吧，这儿太危险，怒那也不差你一个人。”

“怒那能在这待着为什么我不行？怕我危险就不怕怒那一家危险？你们怎么这么冷血？”

“情况又不一样，你又不可能在这里待一辈子吧？况且埃米尔也是要去市区上小学的。”

“别管我，我就要在这儿。”

“你只是在和钟云哥赌气。”

“他那是心理变态，为了把我掰弯什么事情都做的出来了我看。”

“你明明也在意……”

“在意什么？就算我在意我赌气他也不能拉无辜的人下水啊！你不觉得李东海很无辜嘛？因为我被骗到这鬼地方来，那个变态没良知，我还良心不安呢……”

“什么意思啊？”

李东海的声音像是定身咒，让二人瞬间僵在那里——

“因为厉旭是怎么回事？被骗又是怎么回事？”李东海还在发问。

李赫宰僵硬的回过身，露出假笑，连忙上前要把李东海请出厨房：“东海呀，以后跟你说……”

李东海总算是反应过来那天李赫宰莫名其妙说金钟云做的不对是什么意思了。

“以后是多后？这句话你已经说三次了！”李东海是真的生气了，“欺骗”是多么敏感的一个词汇，更何况从不藏秘密的木浦男孩，最受不了别人欺他瞒他搪塞他。

“我要回家！”他也不想听了，来趟巴黎，认识的人没一个靠谱的，他越想越委屈，挣开李赫宰，转身就往屋外冲。

“小心！”

等李东海反应过来，他已经被李赫宰一个转身拉回来护在身前了，门侧的玻璃窗被棒球棍破出一个大口子，绽放了一大朵碎纹花。崔盛希发出一声尖叫，急忙冲过来想锁住店门，李东海从李赫宰肩膀旁伸出头来，这才看清——街对面竟然爆发了大规模的械斗。

崔盛希的动作还没来得及做完，只见一众原本在吃饭的壮汉有的摔了餐盘，有的直接抄起刀叉就冲出店去，立马投身混乱。

金厉旭从后厨冲出来帮崔盛希锁了门，又唤着还在店里用餐的客人上楼去。李东海被这阵势吓的挪不动脚，眼睛惊恐的大睁着，只是下意识的，没被李赫宰拉住的左手颤抖的举起来，手指使了大劲，按下了快门。

“都这时候了拍你个头啊？！上楼！”金厉旭破口大骂。

不知什么时候，楼下传来了警笛声，打斗的声音减弱了，李东海回过神，才发现崔盛希已经在给李赫宰被碎玻璃划伤的胳膊上药。

“你没事吧？”

“都扎肉里了能没事吗？”说话的是金厉旭。

李赫宰瞪了他一眼，直视着李东海因内疚和恐惧紧皱在一起的脸，用不容质疑的语气说：“没事，真的没事。”

崔盛希上完药，给李东海倒了一杯大麦茶，不好意思的开口：“吓坏了吧，喝这个安神。”

李东海呆愣的抿了一口又听见她说：“这里就是这样，一直都不太平，刚刚那种规模的械斗，一周能发生三次，我们都习惯了，让你看到这些很抱歉，不过你放心，我这里很安全。”

“怒那有什么可抱歉的，又不是你让他们打架。”金厉旭又是那副咄咄逼人的样子，李东海也不知道究竟他哪来的那么大敌意：“害怕了吧？怕了就别再来了，回去把金钟云臭骂一顿，然后把合同撕了赶快回国吧，这里不适合你这种人。”说完，他就就转身下楼，收拾残局还需很大工程。

崔盛希苦笑着拍拍李东海的肩，又起身去安抚其他留在店里的客人。

李赫宰活动活动胳膊也站起身——

“今天就到这儿，我们走吧。”

车终于行驶在回城的路上，李东海一直没有说话，李赫宰还纳闷，按常理他应该是一肚子疑问需要答案的。

“在生气吗？”

李东海应声摇摇头。

“那……你没有什么想问的吗？”

他还是摇头，而后闷闷的说：“问题很多……不知道该问哪个，问错了，你又会说以后再说……”

李赫宰心一紧，意识到自己回避问题的方式着实千篇一律又十分不妥。

两人都沉默了许久，李赫宰才缓缓的开口：“18区真的是个很可怕的地方吧？可是东海……你今天看到的只是冰山一角……”

18区，现实版暴力街区，犯罪街区，名副其实。几乎所有会扎在那里的人都是因为那里低廉的租金，没办法，外籍户口在城内是真的住不起，不然谁会傻到去冒险呢？

崔盛希和来自乡下的穷小子夏尔也不例外。刚开始，他们为了在这里扎根生存真的是费尽了心思——他们接济穷人，为难民义诊，用开饭馆的微薄收入去做善事，在18区的入口树立起了一个标杆，而后声名远扬。惹事闹事的受伤了都会来他们这里治疗，再无耻也聪明，因此没人会动他们。

可离了这房子之外呢？——打架算轻的，入室盗窃太常见，一到晚上就抢劫案频发，有时候就连白天都会光天化日被抢，红灯区乱象淫靡而堕落……人性冷漠，世态炎凉，生存都成问题，追求实在奢侈。

两口子是想过要走的，夜里偶尔梦见那些可怖的画面，崔盛希哭着醒过来，夏尔会把她抱在怀里，安抚一整夜。而夏尔失眠时则会失神的望着窗外，一支接着一支地抽烟。

“我们走吧，离开这里。”他们无数次跟对方提过。

以前没能力离开，现在有了，却离不开了。

得知他们想法的一众难民拦住去路，先是哀求，后又转为责问：“你们走了，我们怎么办？哪里还能成为18区的避风港？你们怎么可以这样，只顾自己好过，而不顾别人死活……”

哪个人不是自私的呢？只是这些人竟已将索取变成了习惯。

其实也怨不得他们……谁又想一辈子这样过日子？两人理解，也确实挂心这些人，于是又心软，一拖再拖，终于走不了……

18区还是那副样子。

假说崔盛希夫妻俩是圣人也救不了所有人，更何况，他们也只是人。

李赫宰交代完背景，两人又沉默了很久，李东海想起那些来时路上看见的流浪汉，双手紧紧攥着自己的相机。

“至于骗你……东海，你要相信钟云哥，他没骗你，只是有些事情没说而已。”

没说的就是关于金厉旭的部分了。

学作曲的金钟云是在艺大认识的金厉旭，第一次撞上来蹭课的金厉旭就对人家一见钟情了。于是便对当时还是个钢铁直男的金厉旭展开了猛烈攻势。结果给人家吓得够呛，见到他就躲，躲成了习惯，也躲到了现在。

从小衣来伸手饭来张口的富三代还没尝过这种要而不得的挫败感，金厉旭抓得他死死地，于是人家跑到法国也跟了去，躲到崔盛希那里也找过去，后来他就在那里认识了李赫宰。

“是钟云哥带我离开18区的，所以无论如何我都感谢他。我知道他带我走只是想利用我劝金厉旭回来，但是后来了解，钟云哥真的为厉旭放弃了许多，他真的是个很好的人。”李赫宰使劲顿了顿，试图让他的话听起来可信度十足。

“这次的策划他用心研究了三个多月，本来只是想随便找个摄影师当借口，让我能天天去烦一烦厉旭，后来他是真的想要去改善18区现状了，他说哪怕厉旭一辈子不回来，不见他，他也想厉旭在那里能生活的好一点，至少健康无忧。”

“听起来是个很浪漫的人。”李东海深深呼了口气，像是卸下了一点包袱。

“一周前厉旭回家，钟云哥追过去，偶遇崔始源才得知了你这个人，而你正好在巴黎，跟我遇见了……其实要想达成钟云哥的目的，摄影师是谁根本无所谓，但是，是你啊东海，你不觉得这其中的缘分很妙嘛？”

“怕是孽缘……”李东海深感自己成为了一场荒唐的爱情博弈当中的炮灰。

“呀！李东海！遇见我怎么能是孽缘呢？上午还说要跟我做朋友的啊！”李赫宰终于找到打破压抑气氛的突破口，语气俏皮的逗着副驾驶的人。

李东海的嘴角总算是有点弧度了，他侧过身去，看着李赫宰右臂被绷带缠住的伤口：“很疼吗？”

“没关系啦，我没那么娇气。”李赫宰摆出一副man到不行的样子。

两人都轻声一笑，而后又是一段沉默。

“赫宰是为什么来巴黎的？”

“莫？”李赫宰是没想到聊到这里他居然会问到自己头上。

“你说了好多别人的事情，那你自己呢？你怎么来的巴黎？怎么去的18区？你经历了什么？喜欢什么，讨厌什么？你为什么都不说呢？”

李东海也不知道，什么时候他对这个男人竟积了这么多疑问，他总以他的视角去讲述别人的故事，那他自己的故事呢？

李赫宰哑口无言，他的故事？在大脑内扫描了一番，发现并没有什么有价值的记忆。

没有人好奇过他的过去，每个人都自顾不暇了，包括他自己，以至于他本人都快忘了自己的历史。

只有李晟敏知道，还是那段难熬的日子，他醉了之后主动说起。但李晟敏心思细腻，从不问从不恼，他是个绝佳的聆听者，从不给讲故事的人添麻烦。

可李东海显然不是，他直接而炙热，他对一切都关心，从这点来看，他真的很适合做一个摄影师，但是他适合做朋友吗？做他李赫宰的朋友？

回过神，就对上那双清澈的眼睛，李赫宰知道自己再搪塞的话，怕不是那么回事了，可是他一时之间真不知道该说什么。

李东海看出他的窘迫，摇了摇头：“算了，是我失礼了……”他回过身，捧着摄像机反复看着那张慌乱中记录下的照片。

李赫宰叹了口气，又语重心长的说：“东海呀……怎么说，这次都是钟云哥错在先，你要是真的承受不了的话，单方面违约也没关系的……只是……钟云哥一早就明白你肯定会知道这些的。”

“嗯……”

“好好想想吧……不要勉强自己，不行的话……就和钟云哥说一声回国吧，他不会强求你的。”

李东海没回答，两人也再没了话。

回到S&P，李晟敏看到李赫宰受伤的胳膊脸都白了，气冲冲的嚷嚷着要让李赫宰算工伤多诓金钟云点钱，又看了一眼满脸写着“别跟我说话”的李东海，贴在李赫宰耳边小声问了一句“怎么了”。

李赫宰盯着走上楼梯的背影叹了口气：“没怎么，只是可能有的人刚搬来就马上要离开了吧……”

李晟敏哑了声，一副了然于心的样子，又张罗着客人，继续忙碌。

吃晚饭的时候李东海都没有下楼，李赫宰给金钟云打了电话，金钟云只说了一句：“看缘分，由他决定。”

李赫宰觉得自己有点奇怪，拨通电话的时候他明明是想听到能够留住李东海的办法，可并没有，伴随着电话断线的嘟嘟声，他的心里好像也有什么跟着断了。

为什么呢？

其实李东海不也只是一个游客而已嘛？

和自己以前带的那些游客都一样。

没吃饭的李东海已经呈大字型躺在床上放空快两个小时了，他翻来覆去想了很多，想妈妈，想爸爸，想哥哥，想金希澈朴正洙，想首尔的汉江，想木浦的大海，想回家……

又想到了18区，想到那里的街道，街边流浪汉，可怕的斗争场面，想到金钟云金厉旭，想到崔盛希和还没见过面的夏尔和埃米尔，想到李赫宰……

又想到自己为什么来巴黎，想到埃菲尔铁塔，想到塞纳河，想到了塞纳河边阳光下李赫宰的背影……

头疼。

抓起手机，法国时间23:13，翻了翻kakao，“马社长”的名字映入眼帘，这才想起还有崔始源这号大人物。

“社长nim……忙吗？”

“What's up bro？！巴黎好玩吗？”几乎是秒回，李东海不禁感叹自家老板平时真是快闲出屁了。

“托您的福……”附赠一个“不开心”的表情。

“kkk看来钟云哥说的没错，确实不好玩呢。”

“你们怎么认识的？”

“酒会，他爷爷和我爸爸是合作伙伴。”

“果然……Richman……”李东海的仇富心理一秒上线。

“钟云哥超Cool！”

“为什么是我？”

“还能为什么？你不是正好在巴黎嘛。”

“说.实.话”表情——怒。

“kk因为你是李东海嘛。”

“什么意思啊？”说什么没头没尾的话，李东海真的是丈二和尚摸不着头脑了。

之后很长时间对面都没有回复，李东海只觉烦躁，冲了个温水澡出来再拿起手机就看见对面发来的长篇大论——

“因为是李东海，才能做好，我认识的李东海，善良勇敢，对世界上的一切都热情相待，充满好奇心和正义感。虽然平时看起来大大咧咧，但却把周围的一切都放在心上。很执着又会坚持，单纯却不愚笨。因为是这样的人，从不冷漠，不会坐视不管。会拍的摄影师有的是，但从不退缩的李东海只有一个……虽然这么说挺肉麻的，但是……是真心的哦bro！”

李东海盯着最后那个叹号很久很久，没有回复。

之后他稳稳放下手机，快步冲出去，在凌晨零点一刻，叩响了李赫宰的房门……

—TBC

特此注明：文章内关于18区的状况纯属虚构，如有雷同，纯属巧合。

我是根据自媒体节目《冒险雷探长》第20期，拓展夸张出来的，真心鸣谢，如有不妥请指出。


	6. Chapter 6

李赫宰没睡，准确的说，他没能睡着，莫名的不安让他难以入睡。

拉开门就见门外站着的那男孩——洗完澡头发还是湿的，几滴水珠轻轻砸在肩膀，湿了一小块。

夜深了，灯没开，可李赫宰还是看到了那双眼睛——里面有漂亮的琐碎的光，点亮了黑夜。

相顾无言。

“我有话要说……”李东海先开了口。

“你……还是决定要走？”李赫宰的不安越来越强烈，如果他说他要走又该作何反应？

“我……”

他开始后悔到底为什么要开门，要是装作没听到，一觉醒来，说不定李东海就改了主意……

“我暂时没有要走的想法……”李东海沉了沉气，开口道：“不管是利用还是什么，我现在是真的对18区产生了浓厚的兴趣……我想看到更多别人看不到的。想了很多，总觉得现在走的话一定会后悔，与其之后遗憾，不如鼓起勇气去试一下呢？……”

李赫宰的喉结滚了一滚：“不怕危险了？”

“有一点……”他抬起手，把食指和大拇指捏在一起：“一点点。”

“但是……不是有你吗？你在那里生活了那么久还是好好的站在我面前啊，你可以，我也一定可以的。”

李赫宰轻声一笑：“我要是保护不了你呢？”

“我相信你。”

他眨巴着大眼睛，抿嘴露出一字笑，他不会说谎，他真的相信。

李赫宰看得出来，只是突然感觉到一阵心酸——因为“相信”二字。

他只能在心里默默苦笑——一个认识才几天的人，竟能如此信任自己，肯将真心托付……可那些年曾与他熟知的朋友，甚至父母家人，所谓最亲最近的那些人呢？

“你好可悲。”他跟自己说。

可现在，他又觉得自己很幸运。

他笑了，也不管会不会湿了手，伸手揉了揉对面那人的湿发：“先擦干头发吧，小心感冒。”

“好！赫宰晚安！”李东海抖开手里毛巾的动作都透露着开心，而后转过身蹦蹦跳跳的回了房间。

李赫宰看他跑回房门前，又冲自己摆了摆手才关上门，扬扬下巴笑着回应，也带上门。背靠着墙壁，他也轻声的开口，不知是对自己还是对谁说——

“晚安。”

因此当第二天，李东海又朝气满满的出现在18区时，金厉旭差点没气晕过去：“傻子！大傻子！不知道谁害你谁救你吗？！”

李东海只是傻呵呵的笑着，厚脸皮的蹭过去，揽过他的肩膀：“呀！我是哥啊！你不能这样，以后要叫‘东海哥’哦厉旭。”

金厉旭嫌弃的挣开，用鬼哭声狂吼：“都是疯子啊C！”

“呀！别走嘛！我弟弟？”

于是大厅里就出现了超级粘人的李东海对捂耳逃窜的金厉旭紧追不舍的画面。

“丑八怪！快把他给我弄走！！！”

然而李赫宰才不管他怎么嚷嚷，只是坐在一旁慈父笑。

闹够了，李东海才想起问问今天的行程，李赫宰想了想，前阵子好像有听李东海说过家里信奉基督教，便说要带他去圣心教堂走一走。

18区的另一个名字叫做蒙马特高地，圣心教堂就位于这个高地的至高点，这里是巴黎除埃菲尔铁塔之外第二高的地方。顺着小径往上爬，远远的就能看见那白色圆顶轮廓的建筑。

出乎李东海意料的，路上人很多，各色摊位在街边铺排开来，热闹非凡。

他想，这里似乎也没有金钟云说的那么糟糕，旅游业也并没有那么落后吧？

刚想问问李赫宰，可还没等开口，那人就凑近他耳边提醒道：“记者证挂脖子上，谁上来搭话都说‘No money’记住了吗？”

有那么夸张？

他很快意识到真有这么夸张——越临近教堂脚下，人就越多，那些所谓的摊位，细看后才发现都是赌博摊，没走两步，就有人拦住去路拉你加入赌注，李赫宰用法文一个个回绝，对方仍紧追不舍的跟上来。

好不容易摆脱，又遇上强买强卖的，上来就攥住李东海的手，拿着一串小绳子编在他手指上，说是工艺品，周围还有伙同的人在旁边起哄。李东海只感觉自己手指都要断了，挣也挣不开。

李赫宰按住那人动作的手，而后只是不慌不忙地拉出了李东海盖在外套里的记者证给那些人看，他们立马变了表情，像是躲瘟疫一般，松开李东海转身就灰溜溜地遁走。

“哇！好酷……”李东海揉着自己酸痛的手感叹到。

“天下奸商一个样，怕警察怕镜头怕曝光。你小心，这里的人个个都是想尽办法套你钱的。”

李东海点点头——李导游果然靠谱，跟紧了，准没错。

爬上楼梯，到达教堂门前，两人回过身来，俯瞰着高地下的一切，站在这里，可以把整个巴黎城尽收眼底——繁华与衰败，冷漠与温暖并存的这景象，真是令人无尽感叹。李东海随手拍了几张，放下相机，又看见不远处几个摊贩在推推搡搡的打群架。

“他们为什么打架？”

“谁知道呢？有时候拳头是不听理由的，他们没有好奇心，也没有同情心……而且硬。”李赫宰无奈的说道。

李东海皱了眉头，他大概永远不能理解，有什么话不能好好说非得要暴力解决才行。

“诶？‘拳头’好像正好是‘李东海’的反义词呢！”李赫宰看着李东海愁眉苦脸的样子，逗趣道。

李东海立刻咧开了嘴：“真的？原来你这么看我的？”

那笑容晃的李赫宰快睁不开眼，只好躲开对方炙热的视线，转身继续向上走：“别废话了，快进去吧。”

“呀！谢了！听你这么说我很开心！”李东海蹦跳着，追过去一手搭上他的肩膀。

悄悄红了耳朵的李赫宰没好意思说——其实他真的超级讨厌肢体接触。

进入教堂的时候，李东海注意到门口跪着一个女人，正冲着来来往往的游客乞讨。他心软，但摸了摸身上又没零钱，瞅了瞅走在前边的李赫宰，头也不回，跟没看见一样。

“诶！赫宰，她怪可怜的……”李东海拽住他。

李赫宰顺着他眼光的方向回头望了一眼，淡淡道：“玛莲娜，偶尔会来店里吃饭，20出头的年纪，乞讨好几年了，其实并不是那么缺钱，只是不肯工作安于现状而已……”

李东海听完只剩一脸难以置信。

李赫宰恨铁不成钢的摇摇头，掏出口袋的零钱走过去，又贴在女孩耳边说了什么，之后就看到那女孩满面羞愧的低下头跑开了。

“你和她说了什么？”

“没什么……就恭喜她又成功骗过了一个善良的人。”他冷冷的说，又毫不留恋的往前走了。

虽说认识时间也不长，但李东海偶尔会觉得李赫宰这个人，虽然表面上开朗活泼，但实际内里还是性子冷清的，总会在不经意间给人一种疏离感——就像刚才，冷漠决绝那副模样。

但他认为那并不绝对，也越来越好奇，真正的李赫宰究竟是哪一种样子？

不过也顾不上那么多，李东海很快就被教堂里明亮圣洁的华丽样貌所吸引——琉璃吊灯在上方悬挂，顶棚一周是各色的壁画，有的游客正冲着殿中央的众神雕像做礼拜。李东海觉得这画面简直虔诚的不像话，举起相机拍了好多下。

“真漂亮。”他张大了嘴感叹。

李赫宰不忘老本行，随着他目光所到之处做着解说，从战争历史到文化背景，听的李东海懵懵懂懂的直点头。

他太是个没耐心的主儿，还没等李赫宰讲完，又被右侧的许愿池吸引了过去。

“这个灵吗？”

“这东西本就是图个吉利，心诚则灵……你有愿望？”

李东海点了点头：“如果能在像这样的教堂里举办婚礼，在神的祝福下成为世界上最幸福的人的话……”他歪着头好像陷入了幻想：“不是很浪漫吗？”

“你有结婚对象？”李赫宰冲他挑了挑眉。

“没有啊，单身很久了。”

“那你个单身狗还真是想的够远的。”

“怎么了？总会有的嘛！”李东海不服气，抬手就给了他胳膊一巴掌，不偏不倚正好打在伤口边上，惹得李赫宰呲牙咧嘴，又摆出一副要碰瓷的夸张模样。

“李东海你吃菠菜了？”

“Sorry～”他丝毫不抱歉，用轻佻的语气挑衅道。

“反正愿望说出来就会不灵的。”李赫宰特意把“不灵”两个字狠狠重读。

“那我就许愿李赫宰的伤快点好！”说完他就立马闭上眼睛十指交叉做起了祈祷状。

李赫宰是没有想到，他还会有被人怼的哑口无言的时候。

李东海也没有想到，他活到现在竟然第一次打嘴仗赢了别人。

正偷着乐，又忍不住眯起眼偷瞄身旁的人，想观察一下那人是不是正一脸吃了屎的表情呢？

然而未如他所愿，满眼都是那人也闭着眼双手合十祈祷的侧脸——许愿池的水波反着光映到他脸上，粼粼的有种电影画报的既视感。

李东海觉得欢喜，趁那人还没睁眼，动作迅速地把这画面装进了相机。又把手伸进池子沾了点水，“啪”的一下全扬在了李赫宰脸上——

“别许了！你许愿也没用！我许的愿望是你的愿望都实现不了哈哈！”

“你幼不幼稚？！”李赫宰也不是吃素的，直接抬手反击，两人莫名其妙就打起了水仗，笑闹的像两个没心没肺的小学生。

直到隐隐传来了其他游客的抗议声——一个抱着孩子的法国女人用法文大声抱怨了一句。

李赫宰没办法听不到，于是立马脸红了，收了手惺惺的轻咳了一声，唤着还搞不清状况的李东海快溜。

那女人说：“真扫兴！谈恋爱就不能换个地方？只知道干扰别人……”

逆着人流从教堂挪出来，二人直接去了不远处的小丘广场，那里是各路艺术家的聚集地，随处可见街演的小型乐队，和画人像素描谋生的画家。

他们在绿草坪上找了块空地，坐下来把崔盛希做给他们的三明治吃掉了。充好电，李东海惬意的伸直了腿，捧着相机躺下，想从这特别的视角找找有没有什么可拍的画面。

天蓝的不真实，耳畔是清亮的指弹吉他声，伴着女歌手柔和的嗓音，听的人身心舒畅，李东海不知不觉闭上了眼睛——真是享受。

心情大好，像飘了起来，他似乎成了一朵云，快活地在风里沐浴——直到感觉什么东西轻轻盖在了自己身上，他被接回了地面，回归活泼人类的喧嚷。

那是李赫宰的外套。

“干嘛？”他抓着外套坐起身来。

“这么睡会感冒的笨蛋。”李赫宰看着手机，头也没抬。

“我没睡啦，话说你有这个必要把我当女孩子一样？”李东海撇着嘴，把他的外套丢在一边。

“我热，你帮我拿着。”李赫宰没理他的嘟囔，又把外套重新塞回他怀里。

“Hey！Lee？”

推拉正酣，都还没回过神的时候，李赫宰就被一个拿着画板的男人叫住了，看样子似乎是旧相识，两人面对着彼此都显得分外激动。李赫宰站起身来跟熟人攀谈，李东海自然被晾在了一边。他不清楚两人在聊什么，但看得出来他们很是熟识。

那男人和李赫宰聊得正嗨，似乎终于注意到了坐在一旁的李东海，便随口问了一句：“C’est ton petit ami?”

李赫宰听完略显堂皇，连忙笑着摆了摆手，带着有点复杂的神色回望了李东海一眼，又似是随意寒暄了几句，便挥手告别。

“谁啊？”

“以前在画室认识的朋友，最近他在这里给人画像赚钱，碰见了就打个招呼。”李赫宰伸出手把还坐在地上的李东海拉起来：“该走了。”

“提问！”李东海像上课提问一样举起手：“李老师，Petit ami啥意思啊？读起来还挺好听的。”

李赫宰怔了一下，轻咳两声：“咳咳……说你笨蛋的意思！这时候倒是挺好学，你走是不走？”

“走！”李东海小步跟上去。

学以致用，从广场到店门口这段路，李东海一直冲着李赫宰重复着这个单词，李赫宰恼得直跳脚，最后只好吓唬他乱说话被当地人听见会挨揍，这才让他噤了声。

吵吵闹闹进了店，金厉旭一看见他俩那快活样儿就气不打一处来，直接把抹布丢过去：“来了就干活，不干活儿就快滚！心情那么好，笑给谁看呢？”

李东海丝毫不管那些，嬉皮笑脸的又蹭过去滔滔不绝的跟金厉旭讲起今天的所见所闻。最后说到刚刚见到的李赫宰的老熟人，才突然想起来自己还有一个疑问忘了提——

“对了！赫宰不是学画画吗？现在怎么不画了啊？刚才那位不是在画室认识的朋友吗？”

话一出口，气氛突然就down了下来，李赫宰擦桌子的手猛然一钝，抬起头来只和金厉旭面面相觑。而后断断续续的说着不成语句的话——

“也不是……没什么……只是……就不画了而已……以后都不画了……”他低下头继续擦，再不理会未完的话题。

金厉旭叹了口气，走过去按住李赫宰动作的手：“行了别擦了，碍事的丑八怪，赶紧滚吧你们，别帮倒忙！”

李赫宰轻轻说了声谢谢，又掏出车钥匙对李东海晃了晃：“我去开车。”

回去的路上又是很长的沉默。

李东海觉得委屈，他明明只是随口那么一问，却好像总是踩到对方的雷区。

幡然醒悟，他发现他对这里的人都一无所知，尤其是对李赫宰。金厉旭的反应更让他烦躁，好像全世界都清楚李赫宰敏感的情绪会因为什么而波动，只有他这个初来乍到的外人，像个不懂事的，没有情商的笨蛋。

他忍不住，也不想忍了，有什么话说开了才是最便捷的解决方式。可他连一个“李”字都还没说出来，李赫宰就抢先开了口。

“东海是怎么当上摄影师的？”

晕，竟然反问。

不过他也没想太多照实回答了：“梦想呗，喜欢就去做了，家里条件也不好，为了实现梦想一直很努力来着……”他说着，还珍惜的摸了摸挂在他脖子上的大宝贝。

李东海正好奇他下一句又憋了什么屁，结果人家却许久没动静：“怎么不说话了？我又说错话了啊？”

李赫宰摇头笑笑：“我小时候，也以为只要肯努力，喜欢的，想要的都可以凭本事得到。但好像不是那样呢……不过这道理，明白的还算早，所以放弃的也快。现在过着自己认为还不错的生活，梦想什么的都在脑后了。”

“所以这就是你放弃画画的原因？”

“算是吧。”李赫宰转过头盯着他：“可能上帝偏爱单纯好心的孩子，我不够坦荡，所以没收了我的梦想。”

李东海再没了下句。

车稳稳的停在S&P前，李赫宰抽了安全带，看见李东海还是没有动作：“不下车了吗？”

“不像话……”

“什么？”

“真不像话……”他只是喃喃的说。

“谁有资格没收别人的梦想啊？……就算是上帝也不行！如果真有什么偏爱说，那上帝一定更喜欢坚持到底的人才对！这个世界上只要你不抛弃梦想，梦想就不会抛弃你的笨蛋！”李东海一副惋惜的不行的样子，碎碎念的下车上楼去：“哎一古～真是郁闷！”

李赫宰被一大段连珠炮砸的晕头转向，而后无声的笑了。

笑他什么都不知道，却又什么都操心的样子——

甚是可爱。


	7. Chapter 7

李东海惋惜成这样是有原因的。

那天早上他起床去李赫宰房间找人，可人出门去晨跑了不在，他就好奇心作祟，当了把观光客，这瞧瞧那看看。

房间不大，布置也简约，李东海走过去，坐在他灰色的床上试了试弹力，最后被放在床头的导游手册吸引了注意力。

刚翻了一页就差点被吓死——

请问哪位导游的导游手册不写工作心得画的都是人头？！

他拍拍小胸脯，又打开仔细看起来——各色的人物肖像映入眼帘，男女老少都有，似乎是他曾经带过的游客们，因为他认出了他们初见那天，跟在李赫宰身后的一些熟悉面孔。

“画的真好。”李东海不禁感叹，他干这行，怎么也是懂些艺术的，李赫宰的画并不是单纯的临摹素描，他对细节处理的特别好，虽然工具用的是最普通的黑色水性笔，但线条行云流水——头发，眼角，甚至于微表情，生动的很。

李东海想着，好歹自己也算是他带过的游客，他应该也画了自己吧？可他耐着性子一直翻到最后一页也没找见。

后来楼下就传来了李晟敏喊他吃早饭的声音。原封不动的放回去，再加上这一天玩得开心，他也就忘了这码事。

直到遇上那个画室老熟人。

放弃画画了？

骗人！

不好好工作全在画画！

李东海觉得李赫宰这种口不对心的行为，也就只能骗骗他自己而已，白白浪费自己的才华还摆出一副生活所迫的寒酸相，不是蠢货是什么？

于是他动了动灵精的小脑袋，想出了个损招儿。

吃晚饭的时候——

“李赫宰你给我画个像呗？”

“这么突然？”发出声音的是李晟敏：“臭猴子你又开始画画了吗？”

“不画。”李赫宰举着碗扒饭，都不正眼瞅他。

“不白画，有偿。”

“不画。”

“有钱不挣非君子！”

“我吃好了～”李赫宰放下吃的空空的饭碗，故意冲着李东海假笑道，然后悠闲的踏步上楼去。

只留下李晟敏看着拿筷子狠狠插饭的李东海的样子，完全懵掉。

睡前看电视的时候——

“屁老师看电影吗？”李赫宰晃着手里的碟片。

“我ok！战争片嘛？”李晟敏抱着一包薯片瘫在沙发上。

“看什么电影，看球赛啊！男人就是要看球！”李东海冲过来，厚脸皮的抢过遥控器，直接播到体育频道。

“法国的电视你看得懂？”

“你管我？！”他啃着个苹果，一脸无赖。

“遥控器交出来！”李赫宰叉着腰居高临下，作势要夺。

李东海立马背过手：“那你给我画个像，我就让你看！”

“晚安。”一秒妥协。

惊掉了李晟敏还叼在嘴里的薯片……

早上洗漱的时候——

二楼卫生间门口。

“李东海你是在泡澡嘛？”李赫宰把门拍的啪啪响。

“‘杀’牙呢！”李东海满口泡沫，叼着牙刷悠闲自得。

“刷牙你锁什么门！快点我要上厕所！”

只见门开了一点小缝：“辣里要给额哈像吗？(那你要给我画像吗？)”

“现在是说这个的时候？赶紧开门我憋不住了！”李赫宰抓着门把试图把门拉开。

李东海“哼”了一声，使劲往回一拽：“不画就憋死吧。”

然后就只听见李赫宰的拖鞋愤怒的拍着楼梯的声音。

他一连缠了李赫宰好几天，在各种地方，以各种方式。

苦苦哀求，威逼利诱，能试的都试了，可李赫宰就是软硬不吃，虽然嫌烦，但也从不生气，就由着他去。

其实我们李导游啊，本来真是苦恼了一阵儿，直到第一次听见李东海不知道是搭错神经还是怎样，突然改变战术，软绵绵的撒着娇冲他喊：“李哥？赫哥？我说～就画一个怎么了嘛～就一个，不行吗？”

有第一次就有之后的无数次，28岁的大小伙子了，还这么没脸没皮。

但李赫宰莫名受用的很，和他逗逗嘴，让他吃上几个哑巴亏，而后说两句鬼话去转移他的注意力，他竟也真的信，短暂的把要画的事情抛之脑后，又醉心于摄影。

所以李导游痛快的得出结论——李东海是世界上最好哄的人。

李晟敏注意到最近李赫宰的心情实在好的离谱，以前就两个人一起住的时候，他心情就算再好，也不会在帮李晟敏擦杯子拖地的时候吹口哨；不会在去停车场取车的时候用食指转动钥匙；更不会在听见店里放的爵士音乐时跟着晃动身体……

于是，他终于在而人又嘻嘻笑笑一起回来的某天傍晚截住了那人。

“臭猴子我问你！你谈恋爱了？”

“没有啊。”他一脸无辜。

“确定？你不是在18区见了哪个女人没告诉我吧？”

“你吃错药了？我每天除了你就是李东海，除了李东海就是你，哦……还有老板和小老板，加上一个占着茅坑不拉屎的金厉旭，阳气旺爆了，哪有什么女人？”李赫宰说的头头是道，只当他是在法国憋疯了。

“你……很奇怪！”不知怎的，李晟敏总觉得自己嗅到了一丝丝特别的味道。

“呀！你才是吧屁老师？太久没恋爱寂寞了？要跟大伯打个电话给你安排相亲嘛？”李赫宰不怀好意地用肩膀撞了一下他。

“不用你打，已经安排上了……我大下周要回去一趟应付一下。”李晟敏垂头丧气的说。

李赫宰是没有想到一句玩笑竟然成真：“你要走啊？丢下我？”

“呀小子！你还有良心没？当初是谁冒死反抗，说什么也要来这儿陪你的？我又不是不回来了。”李晟敏使劲给了他胸口一拳，惹得他“嘶哈”的叫痛。

“我妈挺想我的，太久没回去得安抚一下李夫人的情绪不是？……”李晟敏顿了顿，斟酌一下还是说出口：“你也别太轴了，抽空也回下家……前几天素拉姐来电话，说叔叔和婶婶虽然不说，但看得出来很想你……就算有再多矛盾，那总归是家人……”

“我会看着办的。”李赫宰不耐烦的打断他的话，拉开一把凳子就坐下，吃起了李晟敏刚洗好的草莓。

“你还要躲到什么时候？已经五年了。”李晟敏也是看不下去了，拉开他对面的凳子也坐下来：“再大的气五年也该消了赫宰。”

“我没有生气。”李赫宰叹了口气：“到此为止吧好吗？”

“李赫宰！当年的事情那是……”

“哥。”

李晟敏愣了，他瞬间被这称呼激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。李赫宰没有表情，语气也没有起伏，他只是直视着他的眼睛，带着不容让步的姿态——

“我说过我不会回去，以后就都不会回去。就到这里吧哥，我和东海都还没吃饭。”他起身拍拍李晟敏的肩膀，绕过他上楼去。

直到进屋关门，他也没发现，换完衣服正准备下楼，却不小心听到两人的对话的李东海，正躲在楼梯侧，若有所思。

李东海第一次看到两人吵架。

虽然也不算吵架，但他们之间确实气氛很奇怪，毕竟之前好的跟穿一条裤子似的。突然间，晚饭的饭桌上竟没了声音，吃完也不看电视了，李赫宰的房门紧闭着，李晟敏甚至都没有上楼来。

回过头想想，李赫宰还真的从来没有说起过自己的家人。

上周末去18区的集市采风，李东海心血来潮想给妈妈买礼物，跟妈妈视频撒娇的时候，他也只是在一旁静静看着，神色有些许低落。

小小年纪一个人到国外生活，难道都没有回过家吗？那他不想家吗？五年都不想吗？李东海问了问自己，发现自己只是离开家两个多星期就想家想的不得了了。

说起来也好久没有和金希澈侃天侃地了，点开视频通话，映入眼帘的就是金希澈戴着耳机，手指飞快，大声叫骂的画面。

“怎么了小子？”对面那人盯着电脑屏幕，也不看他一眼。

“你在打游戏？”

“有事儿？”

“没事就不能找你？好久不见想跟你聊天嘛！”

“呀！去上路！我都半血了你们给点力啊C！”金希澈丝毫没有跟他聊天的欲望，李东海叹了口气，刚想挂断，就听见了朴正洙的声音响起来。

“东东海？”屏幕转了个方向，立马出现了个抱着白色马尔济斯犬的男人，正冲着他笑，嘴角露出一个甜甜的小梨涡。

“哥！你怎么不管管他！”

“赶了半个月稿子很久没玩儿了，让他放纵几天。你呢？有没有生病，有没有不开心？”

李东海乖巧的摇了摇头，嚅嗫了一会儿：“没不开心，但是有苦恼。”

“说说看呀。”朴正洙一向温柔又耐心，以前李东海也不少找他诉苦。

“我在这里认识了个朋友，可是今天他好像有点郁闷……”

“韩国人？是很好的人吗？”

“嗯！是个导游，人真的超级好，又独立又能干又帅气，很会说话又幽默，对我特别照顾，每天都带我到处玩儿。我总是烦他，他还从来都不会生气。”李东海一脸骄傲，像是在炫耀自己的好人缘。

“呀！那种人是天使吧？竟然受得了李东海？”金希澈的大嗓门又传过来，惹得他翻了个白眼。

“他怎么了？”朴正洙嗔怪了一下嘴皮子欠的不行的人，又发问。

李东海就一五一十的都说出来，朴正洙只是静静的听着，时不时的点头撇嘴，回应对面滔滔不绝的弟弟。

“哥，你能做到五年不回家吗？我反正是不行。”

“他肯定也有什么苦衷吧，不是说和父母的关系从来都是一生的课题嘛？”朴正洙皱了皱眉头，怀里不安分的小东西窜出来，舔了舔他的下巴。

“所以他回不回家和你有毛关系？”金希澈不知道什么时候已经结束战斗，一边擦着护手霜，一边把朴正洙揽进怀里，硬生生的挤进镜头：“你喜欢他？”

“你瞎说什么呢？他一个男的。”

“男的怎么了？屋里正洙一开始不也直男来着，对吧？”金希澈轻轻的捏着朴正洙的后颈，一脸宠溺。

“诶C……你俩不腻歪能死？！”

朴正洙拍了拍金希澈不安分的手，又接上话题：“看得出你真是很在乎这个朋友呢，不过，人家要是没办法敞开心扉的话，你也要多理解，毕竟每个人性格不一样嘛，你可以多关心关心他啊，这个你不是很擅长吗？总之尽力就好了。”

李东海点点头道了声谢。

可金希澈似是有一种缠着不放的意味：“呀我说！下次介绍给我们认识一下啊！看看是不是真的很优秀，真的话你就跟他处着试试也不赖嘛！”

“你能闭嘴吗？”李东海恼羞成怒，还好视频画面没那么高清，对面二人看不到他通红的双颊。

“本来男人被女人甩多了就容易变成基佬的！李东海你合～格～”

“挂了！”屏幕一瞬间便暗下去。

白色的毛茸茸扑腾的从男人身上跳下去，摇摇屁股跑去吃食。朴正洙站起身，问着还想投入新一轮战斗的那人——狗都知道饿，人还吃不吃饭了？

那人便踩着红色趿拉板儿，屁颠颠儿的跟着朴正洙到厨房去，从后背抱着他看他做饭。

“你干嘛老是逗他？”麻利切好青葱下锅，朴正洙这才张嘴埋怨到。

“我就只说一句话——”

“你见过东海对谁赞不绝口过吗？”

金希澈果然是疯子。

李东海强打精神的拍拍自己的脸，先全面的否决了自己会变基佬的可能性，又想起朴正洙说的话，下定决心去好好关心一下那个看起来有点可怜的家伙。

蹑手蹑脚的走出去，试探地敲了敲门，里面的人喊了声稍等，没多久开了门：“东海？有什么事吗？不会这个时候了还要我画画吧？”

李东海慌张的摆了摆手：“……我有点失眠，就想来看看你在干嘛。”

“在看电影，要一起吗？”他倒也大方，直接侧身让李东海进了门，自己跑回床上趴着，继续盯着笔记本里的影像。

李东海一边思考着该怎么开启话题，一边盘着腿坐在了他旁边。

《流浪猫鲍勃》——一部治愈系的电影，根据真实故事改编，讲的是一个堕落的流浪汉遇上了一只流浪猫以后改头换面，告别昏暗过去成为更好的人的故事。一人一猫相互依偎，颇有种灵魂伴侣的滋味。

李赫宰可喜欢这电影，来回看过好几遍，见李东海许久没动静，以为是没兴趣，便回过头：“要不换一个？”

“没事没事，你看你的！”李东海还没想好怎么开口，被这一问打的措手不及。

纠结了一会儿，他还是决定坦白。

“其实我是来道歉的……”李赫宰应声坐起身，不明所以的看着他。

“不小心偷听到了你和晟敏哥说话……你们说的我都听到了……”李东海挠挠头，一副不好意思的模样：“仔细想了一下，觉得我之前总是追着问你一些有的没的挺过分的……我以后会注意的，所以你也不要不自在了。”

李赫宰听完，沉默了很久，他感到窝心的很，他没有与人诉苦的习惯，哪怕是李晟敏这样的竹马之交。

他十分擅长包裹自己，划分领域，可没成想，在他沾沾自喜，以为城墙牢固无人可犯的时候，李东海轻而易举的就闯了进来，不用他张口，李东海总能轻易猜透他难以言说的种种。

沉了沉心，他低下头说：“不必道歉的，是我一直都很抗拒谈这些，毕竟那实在算不上很好的回忆，与你说也怕是会让你困扰……不过还是谢谢你，这么关心我。”话尾，他抬起头，直视着李东海的眼睛，感激的笑了笑。

“虽然不知道是什么事……但如果晟敏哥走了之后你没有倾诉对象，欢迎随时来找我！我嘴很严的，你大可以放心。”李东海拍拍胸脯，难得一副让人踏实的模样，视线瞥了下屏幕，电影中的猫咪正站在男主角的肩上，讨来几下爱抚。

灵机一动，他也学着男主角的手法呼噜把李赫宰的头毛，念念有词道：“哎一古～小猫咪辛苦啦～以后难过的话都和东海哥说吧～”

李赫宰挣开他，理了理被他粗糙的手法揉乱的头发：“莫呀？我才是哥！”

两人不约而同的笑出了声。

夜还长，他们趴在一起，两颗小脑袋挤在屏幕前，决定把电影看完。

李东海的话没有说够的时候，嘴巴一张一合，讲了好多自己家的事。其实本心，也是希望李赫宰听了之后能有所触动，说不定就有机会能和家人和解了吧。

可不知不觉中，明明吵着失眠睡不着的那人，却已经上眼皮打下眼皮，支着下巴摇摇欲坠。

李赫宰只是一边看着电影一边静静听着，直到演员表已经拉起来，回过神，李东海已经枕着一只胳膊睡的很死了，嘴巴还微张着，呼吸倒是平稳，一脸呆萌的样子。

李赫宰拉过脚下的被子，像在小丘广场的草坪上那样，轻轻盖在了他身上。看着平时活蹦乱跳的小孩儿此时安分乖巧的睡颜，伸手轻捏了一把他的小脸儿——没多少肉，但是软软的很好捏。

他轻声笑了：

“到底谁才是猫咪？”


	8. Chapter 8

凌晨四点四十分，李东海醒了。

睁开眼睛，发现自己在陌生的环境里，拍拍脑袋才想起来——这是李赫宰的房间，自己躺在人家的床上，盖着人家的被子。

而真正的主人呢？脸冲着他，可怜巴巴的被挤到一边，也没被子盖，抱着枕头缩在另一侧，皱着眉头，睡的十分不舒服的样子。

李东海感到有些抱歉，轻手轻脚的蹭过去，把被子一角搭在了他身上。盯着他皱巴巴的表情，他有点想笑，不禁伸出了食指轻轻揉开了他的眉心。

他本想起床回房间的，但盯着那人熟睡的脸，偏偏不想动弹了，就趴在原位看他，从发梢到嘴角，用眼睛仔细的描摹这棱角分明的轮廓——他好瘦，从下颚到脖颈再到锁骨，几乎看不见什么肉。

霎那间有点心疼，不知道这五年来他到底受了怎么样的苦。他突然想起多年前刚到首尔上学的年幼的自己，为了不给家里添麻烦拼命的打工，一天下来累的身体瘫软，接到妈妈的电话还要报喜不报忧的装作自己过得很好，眼兜不住水的孩子偷偷抹了很多次眼泪，哭完又给自己打气，一觉醒来又是朝气满满的笑着努力生活。

摄影是个烧钱的专业，但好在家人都很支持，再加上有金希澈朴正洙崔始源这样可靠的朋友，李东海觉得自己何其幸运，能有人一直陪伴左右，还能通过自己不懈的努力去实现他喜欢做的事。

李赫宰呢？五年不回家，家人都不曾找过他嘛？除了李晟敏，他身边还有谁呢？

可能人在安静的时候就容易胡思乱想吧，李东海揉了揉眼睛，想着是时候回自己房间了。刚想支起身子，就听见李赫宰的手机突然响了起来，吓的他又顺势趴下，闭眼假寐。

原来是五点的闹钟，李赫宰有晨跑的习惯，每天都按时按点的起床出门。

伸手捞了一把手机，按掉恼人的铃声，还不是很清醒的李赫宰抱着枕头呆坐在床上缓神。

过了一会他才反应过来，昨晚全数让给李东海的被子，不知道什么时候也搭在了自己身上，他笑了笑，倾身过去。

李东海也不知道自己为什么会下意识的装睡，只想等到他下床出门再活动。可那人却许久没有动作，正纳闷，却感觉一片阴影倾覆过来，一瞬间，心中警钟大作。

宽厚的手掌扶着他侧脸轻抬起他的头，然后一只枕头就这样伸进去垫上，他感觉到自己就这样缓慢地陷进绵软。罢了，那人又仔细的给他掖了被角，轻拍了拍他的后背，压低了声音说了句——

“礼尚往来。”

这算什么？李东海想不通。心跳声太大，大到他什么其他的声音都听不见了，待他平静下来坐起身，屋子里早已不见那人的身影。

他摸了摸刚刚被那人抬过的侧脸，耳边突然响起了金希澈惹人恼的声音：“你喜欢他？”

转念就顺势给了自己两巴掌：“疯了吧！”晃了晃脑袋，爬下床，在心里把金希澈大骂了一百零八遍。闲的没事给他灌输什么乱七八糟的心理暗示？还是朴正洙说的在理，不管怎么样，要想办法多去关心这个可怜的家伙才对，再说，李赫宰还没答应给他画像呢！

“别以为照顾我一次就可以逃的过。”李东海摸了摸下巴环顾四周，正好发现了放在书桌上的车钥匙，眼珠子一转，伸手一捞就跑回屋去。

直到准备出发的时候李赫宰才发现自己好像少了什么东西，楼上楼下的一顿翻找。

李东海坐在大厅里一边喝着他顺路从星巴克给自己带的咖啡一边抿着嘴偷笑，轻咳两声开口问他：“你在找什么？”

“钥匙没了。奇怪……我记得昨天明明放在桌子上的……”

他忍住笑意，放下杯子，掏出钥匙假模假样的喊着：“啊！找着了！在这儿呢！”

李赫宰舒了口气朝他走来：“呼……没丢啊，谢啦。”

然而位置上的人灵活躲过他伸过来的手，并没有要归还的意思：“交换条件吧。”

“莫呀？”

“答应给我画像我就给你！”

李赫宰无语得很：“又？这事儿翻不了篇儿了是吧？”

“你答应不就行了！”

“别闹了快给我！”李赫宰整个人都要扑在他身上了。

“你是不是根本不会画啊你？！”介于身高，李东海自知有可能会被压制，好在还算灵活，来回躲闪，最后跳了脚，直接踩到了凳子上。

“你下来！”

“我不！”

“下不下来？”

“你画我就下来！”

“你……”

李赫宰仰着头，对这幼稚的小孩儿毫无办法，对峙了几秒，他叹了口气，直接上前抱住了李东海的腰，一使劲，把他稳稳的放到了地面上。

李东海被这突如其来的一抱吓的僵住身子，一只手还是保持着举高的样子。李赫宰扶着他的肩膀，脚尖一踮，就勾回了钥匙。

他踮起脚时，肩膀蹭过李东海的鼻尖，淡淡的男士洗发水的清香霎时就钻进了鼻腔，嗅得他晃了神，只觉得胸口痒痒的。

“很危险的啊，摔了怎么办？”

见李东海还是一动没动，他无奈的，使劲的揉搓了一把他的头发：“哎一古！又笨又矮……”

“你说谁！”李东海的反射弧终于开始运行。

“谁问就说谁！”

于是就你追我赶的出门去。

睡醒后站在房间门口，完全被无视的李晟敏见证了这一切后，捂住了自己因震惊张大的嘴巴……

——“我每天除了你就是李东海，除了李东海就是你，哦……还有还有老板和小老板，加上一个占着茅坑不拉屎的金厉旭……哪有什么女人？”

……

所以……不是女人，不是名草有金钟云的金厉旭，不是向哥葵金钟真，也不是老表哥……

那是？！！

李晟敏猛然意识到，自己好像发现了什么不得了的事情……

人年轻时总会为喜欢的人做些傻事。

李晟敏清楚得很，虽然他没谈过几次恋爱，却真正见证过李赫宰完全喜欢一个人的样子——譬如他高中时真心喜欢过的那个，很会画画，后来又伤他极深的漂亮女孩。

上课时不经意飘到她身上的不集中的视线；午饭后准时准点出现在她课桌角的体能饮料；放学后目送她进入街角的背影……有她在的地方他莫名其妙的就心情舒畅、嘴角上扬；还有那草稿纸上她不同角度，不同表情的各种素描作品……

他喜欢她，可他自己很晚才知道。

李赫宰不是什么好学生，但偏偏纯情的像个杰克苏小说里的男主人公，他并不浪漫，甚至有点俗套，但心很真，真到迟钝。

李晟敏根本没有办法不去对号入座——

吃饭的时候盯着李东海一口接一口，在油渍挂上他嘴角的时机，准确的递去擦嘴巾的是他李赫宰；

晨跑回来就出现在大厅餐桌上的星巴克早餐限定美咖，因为李晟敏误以为是给自己的不小心喝了，还把人一顿数落的是他李赫宰；

晚上看完电视，道过晚安之后，坐在沙发上不挪窝，看着李东海的背影直到房门口的是他李赫宰；

脱口而出的口哨、转动钥匙的食指、随音乐轻盈的脚步……

李晟敏太了解他了，二十八年如一日。

他突然想到什么，急匆匆冲到二楼李赫宰的房间里去，翻找着证实他想法的证物，不在抽屉里，也不在茶几上，甚至衣柜他都没有放过……

最后他终于注意到书架上那一本既熟悉又陌生的本子——李赫宰以前的写生画册，自从来了法国之后就再也没有打开过，也再没出现在他视野里的那本有点年轮的册子……

如果他没记错，李赫宰在这个册子画满之前就放弃了画画……

他缓缓的打开，又如同心死般合上。

李东海上车之后还继续闹了一阵，李赫宰仍然无动于衷。眼看着没法子，他也实在是无聊，加上昨晚睡眠不足，最后脸贴在安全带上直打瞌睡。

李赫宰看他颤颤巍巍，口水都快流出来的样子，实在蠢萌又好笑。

还没看够，手机突然弹出了一条消息，他一手扶着方向盘一手抓着手机，点开的那一秒，他就狠狠地踩下了刹车。

几乎是同时的，他条件反射的伸出手掌去扶李东海的头，李东海被这突如其来的一刹，晃的猛然前倾……

一个瞌睡味儿的吻轻轻砸进李赫宰手心。

短信来自李晟敏，只有短短一句话——

“你……不会是真的喜欢他吧？”

男他。

“怎么了？”被晃醒的李东海擦擦口水，含糊的问着。

“啊……有只猫窜出来……”

“哦……小心点……到了叫我。”李赫宰看着他扭过窗去的身子，舒了口气，又重新启动车子。

是有只猫窜出来了，从他心里。

他不得不去仔细地思考他对李东海的感情，他知道李晟敏从不说空话，尤其是在他的事情上。

他喜欢吗？

喜欢啊。

不加杂质，若只是作为朋友，真诚热情的李东海这个人，当然是喜欢。

可除此之外呢？李赫宰没想过，倒不是对同性恋有什么偏见，只是他从没认为自己会喜欢男人，毕竟多年前的他，也曾和那个女孩轰轰烈烈。

他没办法说服自己，却又不得不在意，最后只决定先作罢。盯着刚刚与那人嘴唇亲密接触的手心，又握紧，抓起手机回复了消息——

“晚上再聊。”

下车后，睡饱的李东海伸了个懒腰，刚准备动脚就听见一声软糯糯的：“赫九叔叔！”定睛一看，一个水嫩嫩的小团子从店里跑出来，直接扑到了李赫宰身上，李赫宰长臂一捞就把他抱可起来。

“哎一古！出院了啊？”

“赫九叔叔我好想你呀！”小团子眨巴着琥珀色的大眼睛，一副讨人喜欢的撒娇模样。

李东海看着心欢喜，本来就特别喜欢孩子的他，连忙凑过去捏他的小脸儿。

“这个哥哥是谁啊？”

“哈哈我是哥哥吗？你好呀～我是东海～”

小团子看见李东海的脸凑过来，害羞的直往李赫宰怀里钻。

“要打招呼啊埃米尔。”瘦高的法国男人走过来，接过了小团子。

“我是夏尔，你好东海，从厉旭那里听说了。”男人腾出一只手和他相握。

李东海被他流利的韩文惊的连手都忘了伸，还是李赫宰用手肘捅了捅他，他才反应过来：“啊……夏尔哥你好……你韩文说的也太好了吧？”

男人笑了笑：“爱一个人总该为她做点什么吧？”

李东海点点头：“法国男人果然浪漫啊……”

夏尔笑着摇了摇头表示谦虚：“进去吧，今天18区有军车巡逻，可能出行就不太方便了，正好趁着人多，我和盛希好好招待一下大家。”

人多？

两人进店之后才反应过来人多是什么意思，金钟云和金钟真坐在大厅餐桌旁，正在……择豆子？

堂堂富三代，诺大旅行社的老板，现在竟然在择豆子？

而金厉旭抱着pad瘫在一旁，一边吹口哨一边打游戏，还时不时的催着：“快点！择个豆子也择不好！耽误饭点你俩负责啊！”

夏尔别过头去悄悄和两人解释——

原来金钟云以送父子俩回来为借口来看金厉旭，结果不出意外的被刁难了。在他们来之前金厉旭已经骂过一轮，现在是骂累了歇会儿。

金钟真摔了手里的一把豆子嘟嘟囔囔：“金厉旭！你和我哥吵架为什么非得拉上我垫背！”

“你有意见？”金厉旭瞪眼。

“没……”才不是畏缩！是出于兄弟义气！

金钟云一句话都不说，只是一边默默的干活儿，一边向金厉旭投去炙热的目光。

李东海真是难以把现在的金钟云和他所了解的那个联系到一起去，凑近李赫宰的耳朵小声问：“钟云哥一直这样吗？都不反抗的？”

李赫宰因为这突然拉进的距离，不自在的动了动脖子然后说：“本来男人在自己喜欢的人面前就和平常不太一样啊……”

“是吗？”

李东海百思不得其解，他以前谈恋爱的时候没觉得自己有什么不一样，该吃吃该喝喝，也没有跟在谁屁股后边紧追不舍过，都是对方特别主动，省了他很多力气。

倒是金希澈，遇见朴正洙之后变化确实很大。

所以，以前他交往的那些女生都不是真正喜欢的吗？搞什么？所谓的恋爱都是白谈了？

原来他连一次真正意义上的恋爱都没谈过。

大家围在一起热热闹闹吃午饭的时候，他还在纠结这个问题。饭桌上金钟云都没有怎么吃，一直在给金厉旭挑鱼刺，挑完放到他碗里，人家也满脸傲娇，心安理得的就吃下去。

崔盛希和夏尔也算是分开久了，腻歪的不行，也不避讳着孩子，说亲就亲，看的李东海都替他们害臊。

金钟真孤独得比较特别，陪着不肯好好吃饭的埃米尔，在一旁玩儿的不亦乐乎。

李东海望了一圈，才发现个个都是成双成对，心理不平衡到没了胃口。

李赫宰看他还没下去一半米的碗，小声地问：“吃不下了吗？”

李东海又对李赫宰百发百中的读心术诧异了一秒，随后点了点头。

“我也饱了，我们去陪埃米尔玩儿吧，换钟真吃饭？”也没等李东海答应，他就站起来，走过去唤金钟真。

李东海瞥了一眼他的饭碗，明明也没吃多少，就饱了？但倒是很高兴能脱离这双人秀隔应死单身狗的饭桌，和夫妻俩示意了一下，也撂下碗筷凑了过去。

“东海哥哥！”埃米尔看他凑过来开心的露出两个小酒窝。

“呀！小子！”李赫宰戳他的小脑袋瓜：“他和我一样大，是叔叔呀！”

“是哥哥！”他理直气壮。

“为什么他是哥哥我就得是叔叔？”

“因为……妈妈说长得好看的都是哥哥！”说完还害羞，直接扑到李东海怀里，逗得李东海哈哈大笑。

“呀！小没良心的！难道不是我先跟你认识的嘛？”李赫宰抓起一只恐龙，作势要丢：“把你玩具扔了！”

李东海一把抢过来塞到怀里的小团子怀里，嘴角还带着坏笑：“呀！别欺负我弟弟！”

“什么你弟弟！那你也要叫我叔叔啊傻子！”

“那就叫咯！叔叔！又老又丑的赫宰叔叔叔！！”

不懂事的一大一小冲他又吐舌头又做鬼脸，气的李赫宰哑口无言。他知道这个鬼灵精一定是在报今天早上说他又笨又矮的仇，一时间没顾虑太多，直接就把一大一小按倒在地开始瘙痒，三个人立马笑作一团。

不知过了多久，两人突然感受到了许多支目光打在他们身上，一抬头，就看见一排人插着手臂齐刷刷站在那里。

“你们在谈恋爱吗？”崔盛希歪头在夏尔肩膀，鄙夷到。

“啧啧啧……不知道的还以为你们才是一家三口呢……”金厉旭摇着头走到一旁去，后边跟一个着摇头附和的金钟云。

“感情真好……”金钟真憋着“要是我哥这对儿也这么和谐我能少受多少罪”的潜台词，叹了口气也走到一旁。

还有个笑的眼泪花花不明所以滚到一旁的小团子。

仍保持着一上一下姿势的两人，终于意识到刚才那个场面看起来有多么的暧昧……


	9. Chapter 9

李晟敏等了一天，等回一个落寞得让人心酸的李赫宰。

一同回来的李东海看起来却还是那副天真烂漫的模样，让他莫名的心堵。

后半夜如约而至，两人并排倚在二楼天台的栏杆上，一言不发。

李赫宰，你不是要聊聊吗？怎么不说话？

“说话。”李晟敏声音沉沉。

“说什么？”

“说什么？！李赫宰你耍我？”

李赫宰笑了，笑的很无奈，沉默了一会儿，他缓缓的说：

“我没有喜欢他。”

他没有喜欢他，他说。

今天那突如其来的引人注目的暧昧，让他禁不住去思考：他真的喜欢上这个人了吗？

不，不能。

性取向正常的两个人；有过和异性交往经验的两个人；在一个月后就要分开的两个人；一个必须要回家，一个可能永远不能回家的两个人；一个梦想是在圣心教堂举办婚礼组建家庭生一堆孩子，另一个梦想是留在法国或浪迹天涯做独行侠的两个人……

他们除了同性又同姓，其他的地方完全不同，就像两条相交线，有，且只有一个交点，从完全不同的方向赶来，相交之后，便渐行渐远。

这样不同，他怎么可能喜欢他。

想明白了，答案是否定的。 

可是这又怎么了，这么让人不舒服？

“今天见到埃米尔了，李东海他啊，真的很喜欢孩子，一整天都很开心，和他妈妈视频的时候还提到了想结婚的事情，还说会早点回家……”

李晟敏终于知道他落寞成这样的原因：“这和你喜欢他有什么关系？”

“因为是这样所以我不喜欢他啊，我们太不合了啊。”李赫宰理所当然的答到。

“狗屁逻辑。”李晟敏“嘁”的一声：“我都看到了，你的画册……不是不画了吗？不是每天都在拒绝他吗？怎么还画了那么多？”

他听后，略带慌张的摆摆手：“那个……是给他的生日惊喜啦，他快过生日了，10月15。他那么想要我就尽量满足他嘛，他也不能在这里待多久了。”

“你怎么知道他生日？”

“他和他妈妈视频的时候说的。”

“他和他妈妈视频不是今天吗？”

他堂皇了一秒：“……那就当作离别礼物吧，这么好的人，我只是想让他回家的时候没有什么遗憾而已……”

“李赫宰！”李晟敏一脚踹在他腿肚子上：“你他妈蒙谁呢！你蒙过神蒙过鬼你能蒙过我？我是你哥！”

“嘘！”李赫宰忍住小腿的疼痛赶紧捂住他的嘴：“小声点！他醒了怎么办？！”

李晟敏扒拉开他的手，胸口起伏的使劲压住火气：“你还真够可怜。”

“哥……我真的不喜欢他。”李赫宰带着点撒娇的语气，不停给他拍背顺气。

“算了，懒得管你……”拍掉他的手，李晟敏拉开天台的门，踏出去前又回头对他说：“既然不喜欢，就保持些距离，不要像早上一样再搂搂抱抱的，我看他那个性爱亲热，平时挺依赖你，倒也不是担心他，主要是操心你，我马上回去了，到时候就剩你们两个人……你都想明白了就自己掂量，不要陷太深了。”

说完他就气冲冲关了门下楼，留李赫宰一个人在天台，苦笑着，揉着自己发胀的小腿。

结果到早上的时候，大厅里就出现了三对儿黑眼圈。

你问为什么是三对儿？

因为李东海也没睡好啊，人一躺下不就容易思前想后的嘛——

他来这里小半个月了，和李赫宰做朋友也这么长时间了，他不敢说自己有多了解他，但至少也不是大街上擦肩而过招呼都没必要打的那种关系吧？

同龄且聊的来，彼此也互相欣赏，他不觉得和李赫宰亲近一点有什么不对。他本就孩子性格，在谁面前都一样，他会和金希澈打闹，也会开崔始源玩笑，甚至和朴正洙店里的猫猫狗狗都可以玩儿得很好。

他想不出这其中有什么不正常，以至于所有人都说他们两个是一对儿，即使是玩笑，也总让人费心。

但他也没想避嫌，没什么好避嫌的，两个男人能怎么样？他喜欢李赫宰这个人，他撒不了谎，而且他自信李赫宰也不讨厌他——作为朋友。

所以他决定要从一而终，李东海还是要做李东海才对。

可是李赫宰是怎么回事？

在他第三次躲开李东海试图搭上他肩膀的手时，李东海终于意识到事情似乎没有自己想的那么简单。

这人还真是勤勤恳恳把“保持距离”四个字践行的很好，一周快过去了，他拒绝了李东海两次清晨陪跑提议，三次夜间电影邀约，六次画像要求，避开了九次不必要的肢体接触。

除此之外，他还是尽职尽责认真工作，不管是在蒙马特山庄的围墙外，还是在贫民窟小学的操场上，他像个没有感情的机器人，忠实自己的导游身份，从背景历史到发展现状，管你想不想听，反正我在说。

玩笑也不开了，两人再没有斗过嘴，甚至路途上连对话都很少有，大部分是李东海问一句，李赫宰就答一句。

李东海再傻也知道李赫宰在疏远他，看看日历，距离自己该离开的日子还有一段呢，那人现在就着急和自己划清界限？看来时间一到就进黑名单的命运他是躲不过了。他越想越憋屈，真不知道为什么，不过是一个李赫宰而已，怎么这么棘手？

真烦啊。

今天车子在圣心堂后方远远的兜转的时候，两人发现了一片枫树林，没有名字的纯野生林，面积不大，但美的扎眼。李东海喊了停，抱着相机冲下了车，站在公路边，趁着大好秋光，拍了个尽兴。

好的风景就是有把阴霾一扫而空的魔力。

他回头冲倚在车门上的李赫宰说：“能不能去里面走走？”

李赫宰犹豫了一会儿，之后默默地点点头。

“走近才能感受。”李东海上大学的时候听摄影专业的老教授这样说，还真是没诓人——

一棵棵，连不成一排排，纵横交错下，它们恣意生长，火红夹着金黄，在树梢，在脚下。风一吹，树枝随风摇摆，沙沙的声音扫过耳朵，奏着不知名的乐章，人不解，但枫叶听得懂，为其翩翩而舞，它们自上而落，不是凋亡，而是重生。

“赫宰啊，你说十月是不是红色的？”他仰着头喃喃到，侧脸在红光映照下熠熠生辉。

李赫宰没回答，他觉得自己一定是疯了，竟觉得眼前这副画面，这个人，好看到卢浮宫里不可估价的古董油画都比不上万分之一，他想画来珍藏都无法下笔。

“18区竟有这么好的地方。”他说。

“没什么特别的……”李赫宰咽了口唾沫，强装镇定地说道：“77省的枫丹白露那里的森林更大更美，你想看什么颜色都有。”

“那我们改天一起去吗？”他收回视线，直视着那人的眼睛。

李赫宰没说话，却像是受了蛊惑一般，一步步向他靠近，李东海不明所以的睁大了眼睛。

那人举起手伸向他头顶……

只是捻起一片枫叶。

李东海红了脸，窘迫的理了理头发，不敢看对面人的表情，却注意到那人肩头也落了一片——

“这里也……”

“啪！”

伸出的手还没出几寸，就被李赫宰一巴掌挡开。

动作的那人似乎也没有想到，自己会下意识地做出如此过激的反应，面对着错愕不已的李东海，他不知所措：“对不起……我只是……”

沉默良久，李东海低下头，声音闷闷的：“讨厌的话要说啊……说了我就会尽量避开的，就算你没有把我当朋友，我也希望你能坦诚些……”

“我……”

“我知道每个人性格不一样，但是至少在我个人看来交往要真诚才行，木浦人就是这样，对上眼的人想要，就什么都会给，我又没有恶意，就算你掏不了心窝，也没必要处处防备我吧……”

李赫宰说不出话，只能呆愣的看着眼前这个委屈到不行的小孩儿，他的声音听不出什么情绪，可鼻尖却早已通红，最后他深深的叹了口气：“你说的没错，我知道我呆不长……我们不过就只是认识的关系……”

他抬起头，努力抿出一字嘴，淡然的笑着：“保持这种关系吧，挺好的，其他什么的我也不奢求了。”

“东海……”

“回车上吧。”没恋战的必要，他错开李赫宰站的位置，直走向前。

李赫宰是想解释的，可是解释什么呢？他都不知道自己刚才为什么没控制住就那样做。

说什么？能说什么？不是因为讨厌才疏远，是因为太喜欢而不敢靠近？是因为怕分开的时候会太舍不得才宁愿不要相遇？他不是故意的，不是故意要伤李东海的心，可是他笨，笨到找不出合理的借口，找不出更好的解决办法，因此他只得选择了他最擅长的逃避。

虽可耻，但有用。

他很感谢李东海没有再继续深究，不至于让他更唾弃自己一些。

两人一前一后，无言的往回走，到车跟前才傻了眼——两个前车胎不知道什么时候，被谁放了气，车头软塌塌的趴下来，一副挨了揍的模样。

“怎么会这样？”

“估计又是哪个活的不如意的闲的没事来排遣压力吧，附近有贫民窟，以前我在这住的时候也遇见过这种事。”李赫宰蹲下查看情况，最后摇了摇头站起来：“走不了了。”

“那怎么办？天快黑了。”

“这里好像没信号……”李赫宰掏出手机望天空扬了扬：“你的呢？”

“我也是……”

……

周围突然间就荒凉到只有秋风瑟瑟的声音。

“呀C！”李东海突然“Bang”的一声踢在前轮上，倒把自己疼得呲牙咧嘴。

“你干嘛啊？”李赫宰费解的看着他。

“太郁闷了呀C！郁闷才这样的！啊真是……”李东海气到叉着腰来回踱步——

“哪有这样的？啊？！哪有这么倒霉的？啊？！两个刚闹完别扭的人正尴尬着呢，现在还要因为这种鬼事情被困在一起？！现在怎么办？啊？！你说怎么办！呀C！尴尬得要死了C8！”

李赫宰愣了好几秒，之后才疯了一般大笑起来，笑到肚子发疼，直往车前盖上趴。

“笑什么？！有什么好笑的？！”他怒吼道。

可是笑趴下的那人完全没有停下的意思。

“还笑？！”李东海冲过去就是两拳，没轻没重砸在他后背。

“我……我只是没想到……你还……你还会骂人……”李赫宰笑的上气不接下气，也没感觉疼。

他深呼吸了几下，终于顺过气儿来，靠着车窗无奈的说：“哪有人当着尴尬对象一股脑把尴尬全讲出来的？”

“我就讲！管的着吗你？”李东海又是一巴掌落在他背上。

“疼啊……”

“活该！现在怎么办！”

“等人路过来救我们或者走回去，不过……”李赫宰撇撇嘴：“这里晚上的时候街上都没人，更别说郊区了……”

“废什么话？那不就只能走了吗？”

李赫宰点点头。

李东海翻了个白眼，扭头就走。

“你去哪？”

“不是要走吗？！还有，我们正在尴尬请不要和我说话好嘛李赫宰xi？”说完又是一个扭头。

“但是李东海xi……”

“又怎么了？！”

“虽然我们正在尴尬，但我还是要告诉你……”李赫宰苦笑着指了指相反的方向。

“回去的方向……是这边……”

……

不然冲到下面一头撞死在枫树上吧……

他尽全力诠释什么叫不懂声色的惊慌，然而失败，只好轻咳了一声强装镇定的朝李赫宰这里走过来。

“你！带路！”

“内！这边请。”李赫宰忍住笑意欠了欠身，示意他先走。

“哎C，真是没一件顺心的事，烦死了C8……”李东海背着手，持续念念叨叨，活像个小老头。

两个人走了很久，走到夕阳终于消失在公路尽头，路上荒凉，年久失修的路灯闪着残光，却让黑夜更黑。天空像一张巨大的画布，被泼上了墨色的颜料，灰蒙蒙的雾气把月亮遮起来，隐隐约约的看不明白。

李东海抬头望了很久，像是被什么迷住了一般。

“你在看什么？”李赫宰看他仰着头，脖子都要断了的样子，不解地问。

“你看。”他指着天：“月亮。”

“云都给盖住了能看见什么啊？”

“是啊，啥也看不清……”李东海叹了口气，然后突然立正了脑袋瓜瞪向李赫宰：

“跟你似的，一天到晚不知道在想什么。”

这一瞪把李赫宰吓的一激灵：“我？我怎么了？”

“你就是让人看不清啊！你！跟月亮一样。”

李赫宰似乎还是不明白他的意思。

李东海嫌弃的哼了一声：“哎一古……一点情调都没有，我这个比喻多浪漫……真是个笨蛋啊笨蛋……”他摇摇头，又把李赫宰甩下。

“你才是让人看不懂吧。”他笑着想。

李赫宰有时候真想把他的小脑瓜撬开，看看里面都装了些什么？

越了解李东海这个人，他就越觉得神奇——顶着一张纯良无害，看似精明的脸，却拥有着无比浪漫的灵魂，意外的总爱做些让人摸不着头脑的事。

更神奇的是即使这样也从不惹人讨厌，虽然有时候好奇心强了些，行为上幼稚了些，但似乎都不是什么缺点。

他总是有魔力，能让李赫宰瞬间忘掉那些让他焦虑烦躁的事情，短暂的找回久违的，发自内心的笑容。

他为人处世太真太纯，总让李赫宰感到抱歉，因为他深知自己没法还以他对等的真诚坦荡。他不敢再靠近了，欠太多他会还不起的，所谓的保持距离，只是为了强制自己断了那该死的，不合适宜的，不受控的动心。

“清醒一点吧李赫宰，就保持这样，直到他离开……这样就好。”他说服自己，又快步跟上去。

走了快半小时，终于是进了街区，李东海的体力已经亮了红灯，于是嚷嚷着歇下脚，边靠在了一根电线杆上。

那上面贴了一张纸，看起来像是寻人启事，内容他看不懂，可照片上的姑娘，确实是漂亮的很。

“这写的什么？”

“22岁的花季少女失踪了，这种寻人启事在这里还有很多。”

“怎么会失踪？”

“不知道，不过大概是被抓走卖掉了吧，不然就是已经遇害了……”李赫宰语气沉重，尽显惋惜。

李东海说不出话，只是盯着那张照片出神。

李赫宰就知道他又在感慨世事无常了，犹豫了一下，还是轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀：“别想太多了，也不一定嘛，她那么漂亮，吉人自有天相。”

“赫宰呀……”

“怎么了？”李赫宰一听见他叫自己的名字就神经紧绷起来，生怕他又说什么自己没法回答的话。

可他只是歪歪头，靠在杆子上——

“你有钱吗？我好渴……”

李赫宰笑了笑，就这么点事儿还非得撒个娇？

怪可爱的。

“我去买，你在这里等我，晚上很危险，你千万别离开。”

李东海点了点头，让他快点回来。

可等李赫宰满心欢喜的买了水走出商店时，电线杆下却早已不见那人的身影……

只一瞬间，他感受到了28年来前所未有的不安……


	10. Chapter 10

晚上七点刚过，崔盛希接到了李晟敏打来的电话——

“怒那，赫宰和东海在你那里吗？电话打不通！”

“没有啊……下午出去了之后就没再回来了，我还以为他们直接回去了呢。”

“没回来……我打了很久电话都联系不上！怒那，不会有事吧？对吧？”

崔盛希无法给出一个确切的答案，只能安慰似的不停说着不会有事，有消息再联系。

不安瞬间蔓延了整个店铺，金厉旭把怀里刚哄睡的埃米尔还给夏尔，立刻拨通了金钟云的电话……

李赫宰攥紧了手里的矿泉水瓶，拿出手机——还是没有信号。他急躁地抓了把头发，大喊了一声李东海的名字，可周围酒家众多，很是喧闹，他根本没有办法确定李东海是否能听得见。

买水也就几分钟的事情，他能走多远呢？又不认路，他能去哪里？

他急的在原地直打转，想起带李东海去公司结果那人却迟到的那天，他也很不安来着。可当时毕竟是在市内，现在……这里可是18区，差点葬送他人生的地方啊……

你在哪里？

“李赫宰……”

他听见，似乎是从不远处巷子里传来的微弱声音。

“李赫宰！”

没错！是他！即使再嘈杂，李赫宰也成功分辨出了这在一众法语声中十分突出的韩语发音，他急忙冲过去。

“李赫宰救我！”

巷子很深，四个人的身影背着光看不出所以然，李赫宰快步冲去，终于看清楚这情况——

三个高壮黑人围住李东海，两人制住他的胳膊，另一个人正夺着李东海死死护住的，挂在脖子上的相机。

“Hey！What'up？”李赫宰大喊了一声，引起了那三人的注意，他自知硬碰硬不是办法，他二人绝不是那三人的对手，便强装镇定的慢慢踱过去。

“Your boy？”其中一个看起来像带头的黑人捏了捏李东海的脖子，戏谑的看向李赫宰。

“Yeah，friend！Where're you from? South Africa?”

“Senegal.(塞内加尔)”

家倒挺远，他假笑着，又寒暄几句和三人套着近乎。

“李赫宰你说什么废话呢！快救我啊！”李东海瞪着眼睛，指了指胸前，那双方都不肯放手的相机。

李赫宰鼓起勇气上前，试图拉开那人的手，可那人仍使着大力无动于衷。他摸出李东海裤兜里的记者证，装腔作势的说：

“Look！He's a journalist！”

本以为这样就能吓唬住三人，可他们却只是露出了一丝鄙夷的笑：“So what？You know you can't do that here.(那又怎样？你该知道在这地方是不能这么玩儿的。)”

眼看不行，李赫宰一下子拉住李东海的手腕准备要跑，可却被另一人拦住去路。

“I'll call the police！”他急忙把李东海护在身后，故作强势。

带头的丝毫没理会，只指示了一句：“Take away”，两人就被壮汉兄弟们毫不费力的架了起来，直接塞进了一道透着微光的虚掩的门……

李东海还是没有放开他的相机，可身体却诚实得很，怂得死死攥住李赫宰的衣袖。两个黑人一前一后的把他们俩夹在了中间，逃走无望。

“你怎么回事？”李赫宰压着嗓子小声地问。

“我也不知道……我就站在那，随便拍了几张照片，他们上来就抢我相机，我又听不懂他们在说什么，反抗了两下他们就非拽着我走……”李东海压着心口，回想当时的恐慌，声音都有些颤抖：“太吓人了……”

“别怕，我在呢。”他扯下抓着他袖子的那只手，用自己的包裹住，轻用了些力，像是在安抚。

这是他们第一次手心贴手心，李东海还能感受得到来自他手心细密的薄汗，他明明也在紧张害怕，可却还在尽力安慰着自己。

这心跳声？

果然是太怕了吗？

两人被一路赶进更深的暗门，向下走了一小段通道才终于认清他们所在的这个地方的实体——一个鱼龙混杂的地下酒吧，恼人的夜店音乐震耳欲聋，彩色光束来回闪动简直快晃瞎眼。

“这什么鬼地方啊……”李东海皱了眉，他从没来过这种娱乐场所，不知道是不是全世界的酒吧都长这样。

“大概是红磨坊吧……”李赫宰说：“脏的要死的夜总会。”

“莫拉古？”

不用等李赫宰回答，下一秒映入眼帘的场景立刻给了李东海答案——舞池里充斥着双眼无神疯狂摇摆的人们；中央立着的钢管上，两个穿了相当于没穿的舞女正在搔首弄姿；周围的酒桌聚着一群溜／粉／溜的正嗨的瘾君子……

男的女的，各种肤色，乱七八糟纠缠在一起——被男人压在身下肆意玩弄的绝色女人，甚至于裤子就那样脱落的正与另一个男人激吻的漂亮男人……

他惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，直到一只冰凉的宽厚手掌覆上来遮住——

“别看。”他说，声音沉稳。

李东海咽了口唾沫，他吓的都说不出一句谢谢，若不是被遮住双眼，他想他已经淌下眼泪了。

这些画面对他来讲太有冲击力，28年白纸般的人生，像是飘落在地，狠狠被人踩了几脚，留下黝黑的鞋印。

他攥着相机的手剧烈的颤抖着，虽看不见，却还是准确的找到了快门的位置，他的使命感告诉他：“别松手，你该这样一直按下去。”

他不知道他们被带去了哪里，再见光，已经是在一个封闭的包间里，他和李赫宰被按在桌子的一侧，对面坐着个白人，正在用法语打着电话，嘴里叼着一支雪茄，怀里抱着个浓妆艳抹的女人。

即便如此，李东海还是一下子就认出——这是他刚才看了好久的那个寻人启事上的女孩子。

他转过头对上李赫宰的眼睛，他知道李赫宰也一定认出来了，便偷偷使了个眼色向自己手里的相机，幸运的是李赫宰瞬间读懂，朝他紧凑过来，用侧身准确的挡住了他的手。

职业敏感度让李东海在不看画面的情况下也能凭着角度准确的拍到白人和女孩的正脸，他很快完成了动作背过手去。

等到白人终于结束通话，黑人头子走上前去直指着坐着的二人：“Asian guys(亚洲佬们)”

之后又贴在他耳边说了些什么，白人望向二人，最终目光落在李东海身上，他朝旁边站着的跟班模样的人动了动手指，那人就直冲过来，几下就夺过李东海藏在背后的相机。

“还给我！”李东海大声挣扎着，却又被按回原位。

白人举起来摆弄了一圈，似乎是没太明白该怎么用，便随手丢在一边，又仔仔细细打量了一番李东海：“Pretty……”他挑着眉说，黑人见状便冲他比了个“三”的手势。

“C8……”李赫宰暗暗的咒骂到。

“他想做什么啊……”没了相机的李东海越发不知所措。

“性交易。”

短短三个字如惊天霹雳砸在李东海耳朵。

“东海呀……一会儿我说跑，你就赶紧往外冲知道嘛？”

李东海还没来得及点头答应，就被人提了起来，白人又动了动手指，他的跟班就朝李东海走过去。

他竟直接去扯李东海的皮带。

李赫宰用尽力气挣开按住他的黑人，抓起了一个酒瓶就往那跟班头上而去，玻璃四散，惊的那女孩尖叫起来。李东海一使劲，也挣开束缚，却被抓着他的黑人反手给了一巴掌。

这一巴掌过于结实，打的李东海趔趄一下，差点跌坐在地上，嘴角也渗出血珠，但他已经感觉不到疼了。

“跑！”

李赫宰大喊一声，掀翻了桌子，拉起了还有点恍惚的李东海拼命的冲出包间去。

他们慌乱的挤进摇摆的人群，回头只见那些人手里拿着不知从哪里取来的棒球棍，正紧追不舍。慌不择路的二人直愣愣向前冲，根本没注意脚下，李东海被舞池上的台阶一绊，就直直磕在地上。

冲在前面的胖黑人已经追上来，眼看那上臂般粗的棍子就要落在自己脸上，李东海急忙闭紧了眼睛。

不痛。怎么会不痛？

睁开眼，只见李赫宰竟挡在了他身上，两人脸之间的距离只有不到一拳，他不确定他是不是替他挨了打，但他能看见他的脸上写满了担忧，额头甚至了爬上一排细小的汗珠。

可现在貌似没有询问伤情的闲情逸致，李赫宰一个挺身，推开了身后那肥胖的黑影。拉起李东海，往舞池一侧的安全出口逃去。

两人顺着楼梯狂奔而上，想逃离这地下炼狱，却没注意楼梯暗角站着一个梳着脏辫儿颤颤巍巍的人，他突然伸出手，死死拽住李东海的胳膊，眼神涣散而可怖，嘴里零星的叫嚷着无法辨明的单词。

已经快到达出口的李赫宰又跑回去帮李东海解困：“快走！”

李赫宰撞开那人，又推着李东海向上。

“啊！”

他没来得及挪动脚，突然被倒下的那人抓住了脚腕，那人另一只手举着一支手指粗的针管，大叫道：

“Kill you！”

那针管直插进李赫宰的小腿，管里剩下半注不知名的液体也尽数进入了他的皮肤，他条件反射的奋力踹开，又推着还想回头的李东海往上走。

一步三回头，那群人不知什么时候还会追上来，两人使出毕生力气逃离小巷往主路上冲。李东海发誓，他初中运动会跑百米都没有这么快过。

李赫宰拉着他的胳膊，一边逃一边辨别方向，可不知怎地，双眼的焦距突然就失真起来……

身体霎时瘫软，他就这样直挺挺的倒下去。

“怎么了？！！”幸亏李东海反应快，顺势接住他的身子，不至于让他就这样砸在地上，而是砸在自己怀里。

“呀！李赫宰？！！”

“头疼……”他连吐字都没了力气。

“怎么会头疼？！你坚持一下啊！”

“你……别管……我了……”他试图撑起身子：“快……跑……跑回店里叫人……”

“说什么狗屁话呢！我怎么可能丢下你！”李东海急的眼泪都要掉出来。向后张望，似乎恶棍们已经追上来：“你醒一醒好不好？我不认路，你得带我回去啊！”

可那人已经不是能回话的状态了。

不能再等了。

李东海使了大力，将那人甩到自己后背上：“我背你！你别睡，给我指路好不好？嗯？”

背上那人似乎听明白了，勉强地睁开眼睛，手攀上李东海的肩膀，轻轻的捏了一下，用气声挤出一句：“右……”

李东海终于得到指令，便全力狂奔。

路像是没有尽头，李赫宰一连指了几次方向后已经濒临失去意识的边界，李东海也感觉到自己背后的重量越来越沉了，便一句接一句的和他搭话。

“你可别睡啊！睡了就要感冒了……”

“说好了要保护我，出了差错钟云哥可扣你钱了！”

“不许睡！你还欠我一张画像！你敢睡我让你做梦都不安生了啊！”

“李赫宰你再坚持一下……就快到了……”

最后的一段路，李东海是凭直觉跑的。

背上的人已经完全没了声音，但好在，最后的下坡，李东海终于看到了坡下、店门外站着的那群熟悉面孔。

夏尔和金钟云快步朝他赶来，接过了完全失去意识的李赫宰。李东海瞬间卸下一身包袱，像是被抽空了一般失力跌坐在地上。被金钟云捎来的李晟敏和崔盛希连忙把他扶进来，金厉旭手脚麻利的关好店门，把大家都聚到了楼上去。

李东海已经有些虚脱，他失神的看着躺在诊台上的李赫宰，等待着夏尔的诊断。

夏尔快速地检查了他的瞳孔和小腿上还在渗血的针眼，眉头紧皱，似是无法诊断出个所以然。

情况正胶着，突然间诊台上的人撑起身子，剧烈地呕吐起来。

夏尔一拍掌：“是吗啡！”针尖状瞳孔加上呕吐昏迷，他断定，李赫宰应该是吗啡中毒了。

李东海已经有些呆滞，现在的他还无法完全理解这状况。只见夏尔已经吩咐崔盛希取好了一些名字冗长的药——注射的，口服的，能用的统统都用上，总之算是控制住了毒性扩散。

再回头看李东海，嘴角的鲜红都已干涸；本没有破洞的牛仔裤，膝盖处也已经磕破，紫色的淤青透过散开的线隐约露脸；皮带都是松松垮垮的，挂着一半在胯骨上；头发也是乱糟糟，刘海因为如雨的汗紧糊在额头上……

简直不能再狼狈了。

金厉旭一言不发，蹲下给他受伤的地方上着药。夏尔安顿妥当李赫宰，才朝这里走过来，安慰似的拍拍李东海的肩膀：“摄入的剂量应该不是特别多，放心吧，没有危险的……就是后背上那处钝器伤有点重，倒是没伤到骨头，不过等他清醒了应该会挺疼的……”

李东海呆呆地点点头。

这情况，谁都张不开那个嘴，去问事情的经过。

金厉旭摔了上完药的医用铁盘，撑着腿站起来，面无表情的盯着金钟云：“玩脱了吧金老板？你打算怎么负责？”

金钟云无法反驳，许久才沉沉的开口：“东海……对不起……”

“哼。对不起？躺着的那个呢？你的大计划呢？对不起就能解决了？”

“我只是……”

“我早就说过，你成不了救世主，还拖着无辜的人下水。就算你能改变18区又能怎样？该发生的一样会发生，这世上的黑还能死绝了不成？”金厉旭丝毫不让。

“厉旭啊……我不觉得我错了，只不过这是我意料之外的……”

“你还是那么幼稚……是！你从来没错！你怎么可能错！就算现在是我躺在那里你也不可能承认自己错吧？！”他的声音越来越大，任谁看来都已是怒不可遏。

“你怎么能这样说？我……”

“别说了……”李东海颤抖的声音响起来：“够了别说了……”

他低下头，把脸埋在双掌间，终于哭出声来：“不怪钟云哥……是我非要下车去看枫叶没能准时回来车子才坏掉的……是我非要喝水才害李赫宰躺在那里的……是我……”

他哭的实在太伤心，让人无法不怜，周围一下子都噤了声，李晟敏只能默默在他旁边坐下来，一下又一下的抚摸他的后背。

他哽咽着扬了扬手，示意别管他，然后晃晃悠悠的站起来，拖了把凳子到李赫宰床前。

他擦了把被泪水模糊视线的眼睛，看着躺着那人苍白的脸，低声念着——

“我怕死了，你肯定也特别害怕吧……”

他握住那人没有输液的另一只手——

“等你醒了，我们两个胆小鬼尽情嘲笑对方吧……你要是快点醒的话……”

“我就允许你多笑我几分钟……”


	11. Chapter 11

很久没有睡的这么沉了。 

什么都不去想，就把身心经历的所有疲惫都放下，交给床，交给梦。

还算是个好梦——

他背着画板走在巴黎街头，孑然一身，有些落魄但还算快乐，除了孤独一些，似乎并没有什么让他不满意。

街道很长，他拐了一个又一个弯，路过商店，用从裤兜里摸了一圈摸出的零钱，买了一小袋草莓做零食，回到他只有十几平米的地下室。

不知从哪里爬进来一只橘色的流浪猫，偷偷叼走了一颗他的草莓。被发现时，那猫咪嘴角挂着汁水，还一副无辜的样子冲他喵喵叫，恼人的很。

但他竟然听懂了，那猫问他：“你孤独吗？”

他突然哭了，没有声音，只是流泪。从眼眶到嘴唇，痕迹斑驳。

那猫咪踩着他的腿攀上他的胸膛，伸出草莓味的小舌头去舔他的嘴唇，直到泪的咸味都变甜，它又喵喵道：“我带你回家。”

他抱紧了猫咪，窝在沙发里安心的睡着。

再睁开眼，一切都变了——他从舒适的床上醒来，怀里的猫咪还趴在他胸口，从门缝飘来参鸡汤的香味，勾的他的胃一阵的痉挛。

“赫宰啊！起床出来吃饭了！”响亮而温柔的女声从门外传来，他翻身下床，鬼使神差的走出去。

“妈妈。”他愣愣的看着那熟悉的背影，轻声叫着。

女人回过身，笑的温婉，拉开凳子让他坐下，又略带埋怨的催促道：“昨晚又熬夜画画了吧？一大早又赖床！快吃饭，上学要迟到了！”

他接过女人塞过来的勺子，低着头默默往嘴里送。

“妈妈，汤咸了……”怎么会咸，只是他一滴一滴砸进碗里的泪给汤增了味。

一抬头，女人不知何时已经去到他房间了，一边数落着他乱丢画纸，一边一张张的给他收拾整理。

那猫咪慢步踱出来，跳上了餐桌。

“来一口吗？”他问。

它晃了晃小脑瓜，又喵喵的说：“我已经带你回到家了，我该走了。”

没等他挽留，它就跳到阳台上去，消失了在窗边……

真的是个好梦吗？

不管是好是坏，好像也到了该醒来的时候。

李赫宰的胸口隐隐的发闷，他努力睁开眼睛，却只觉眩晕，缓了一会儿，才重拾了焦距。勉强抬起头，只觉得浑身上下没有一处不疼，想活动活动，却发现一只手被紧攥着——

李东海歪着脑袋躬身趴在床侧，双手紧紧握着李赫宰的，嘴角的伤口已经结痂，眉头紧皱，姿势十分的不自在。

许是睡太久了，一醒来，停滞的新陈代谢便开始运作，他有些想上厕所，却又没有力气坐起来。

感受到双手传来的触动，李东海瞬间惊醒：“你又要吐嘛？还是要喝水？哪里不舒服？”

身子不听使唤的僵住，他没想吵醒李东海的，想张嘴说话，一用力又觉得身体疼得要散架。

“李赫宰？你是醒了吗？”李东海扶住他的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛问道。

“嗯……”他吃力的点点头，下一秒却被一把抱住，李东海避开他的后背，揽过他的脖子，激动的语无伦次——

“太好了太好了！你醒了真是太好了！你都不知道，你昏迷的时候一直吵着要喝水，喝了又吐，吐了好几次，胃液都吐出来了，我都快要吓死了！”他声音颤抖，甚至还带着一丝哭腔。

这一抱，李赫宰差点呼吸都停滞——他的怀抱过于温暖，让李赫宰都舍不得推开，但这温情时刻似乎来的不是时候。

李赫宰轻碰他手肘，示意他放开：“我睡了多久？”

“快两天，现在是凌晨三点。”李东海看了眼手机：“你可以再睡一会儿的。”

“你一直在这里？”他看李东海一边侧脸还留着趴着睡压出的褶皱，略显滑稽，有些想笑又十分心疼。

“嗯……大家都去睡了，我没敢走，怕你难受。”李东海揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发，有些不好意思的说。

“我是怎么了？记不太清了，逃出来以后的事……”

“夏尔哥说你是急性吗啡中毒，估计是那一针扎的……”他低下头，懊恼的嘟囔着：“都怪我……要不是我，我们就不会被困在那里，你也不会变成这样……”

李赫宰苦笑，看着他因愧疚露出来的发旋，也不知该怎么安慰，只好故作轻松的说：“没事啦，都是意外……而且你看，我没骗你，‘天黑了可能永远走不了’这句话是真的吧？”

“一点都不好笑！”他站起身来，走到桌边倒了杯水回来：“所以你干嘛那么拼命救我……你知道你那句什么别管你让我快跑，是我本年度听过最丧气的话了！”

他递过杯子，手腕却一下子被李赫宰抓住。

该死，又是这莫名其妙的心动……

他喉结滚了一滚，等着那人开口——

“我……”那人嚅嗫着。

心跳的声音越来越大，李东海盯着自己的手腕，耳朵以肉眼可见的速度变红：“你……干嘛……”

“我……想上厕所……所以别再给我水了我快憋死了……”

C8……

李东海轻咳两声，放杯子到桌上的时候都带着点些许怒气。李赫宰急着起身下床，却仍是晕晕的站不稳，李东海叹口气，认命似的扶住他，一步一步往卫生间挪……

到了门口，两人才觉得尴尬，便都不挪窝了。

“那个……要我帮你吗？……”李东海试探的开口。

“啊……没事，我自己可以……”说着可以，身子却诚实的僵在原地。

“还是我帮你吧……你自己也没法脱裤子……”他作势就要弯腰，吓的李赫宰连忙摆手——

“真的不用！我自己来！”

“哎呀都是男人有什么？你办你的事儿，我不看的……”

“我行！我真行！就到这吧谢谢！你出去吧你出去！”李赫宰费了九牛二虎之力，总算是把人推出去锁上了卫生间的门。

鬼知道他刚才心跳的多快！李东海手都已经摸到他胯上了……他一边使劲晃了晃脑袋，试图清醒一点，一边艰难的动作着。

“李赫宰……你已经进去十分钟了……”李东海倚着门小声试探：“没事吧你？”

“我……我肚子疼！就快好了！时间还早你快去睡吧！”李赫宰正和自己使了好大劲也拉不上的裤链作斗争，一听见外边人的声音，慌乱的搪塞了几句。

“哪还睡得着……”他嘀咕着，又敲了敲门：“趁这功夫我们说会话。”

“说什么？”

“你睡着的时候说梦话了……”

“我？什么梦话？”

“你……一直喊‘妈妈’呢……”

门里边突然就没了动静。

李东海是故意的。

昨天晚上不小心听见他的梦呓——是那么恳切又有些哀伤的声音，听得让人心疼。他问坐在窗边陪护的李晟敏，是否能联系到李赫宰的母亲，毕竟儿子伤成这样，或许正是需要她的时候。

“东海啊……赫宰他现在……其实不是能和家人联络的情况呢……”李晟敏有些为难的皱着脸。

“为什么？”

“这个……我不好说……”

他早就受够了李赫宰身边的人还有他自己，总是有口难言的那副样子。

“你不说我也有办法知道……”他暗暗的想。他觉得总会有办法把李赫宰心里那层隔膜戳破，家人之间能有什么深仇大恨？

李赫宰需要家人，他绝对需要，他只是不肯承认，再独立坚强的人也会有软肋。李东海看的出来。

“李赫宰？”

门一下子被拉开，里面那人冷着一张脸，看不出情绪：“你听错了。”

“没有啊，我听的真真切切。”李东海虽被他这冷峻强势的样子震了一下，但也没怂。

“你就是听错了。”

两人间只隔着一道门槛，就这样眼睛都不眨地对视着，谁都不说话，可谁也没打算让步。

然而李赫宰也就只能做做那几分钟的样子，站了没一会儿，身体又开始摇摇晃晃了。

李东海无奈的笑了，上前架住他的胳膊：“听错就听错了吧，又不是要因为这个跟你吵。”

他被李东海移回床上：“你身体还没恢复得多休息，你睡吧我不烦你了。”

他被动的躺下，却愧疚的闭不上眼。

他埋怨着自己总在李东海面前反应过激，可人家从没跟他生过气，还总是十分贴心的考虑他的感受，心里一阵阵的犯酸。他说不出抱歉，只能眼巴巴的望着那人的脸。

李东海被盯得有些害臊：“你看我干嘛？我脸上有花？”

李赫宰摇摇头，又想起那天晚上的惊魂时刻：“你吓坏了吧？相机也没了，拍的东西也……好可惜……”

李东海一听，挺直了腰板，一副春风得意的样子，又伸出食指晃了晃：“不可惜不可惜……”

正纳闷，只见他变戏法似的，从裤兜里掏出一张黑色的，大拇指大的小卡片。

“这是？……”

“我预感他们会抢走相机，所以，你挡着我的时候我给抠出来了。”

李赫宰又撑着身子坐起来，接过那张小小的储存卡，禁不住的感叹：“李东海你……真是天才啊天才……”

他听得称赞，面子却薄，便不好意思的搓了搓鼻子：“但我也不知道都拍到了些什么，那时太紧张太混乱了。”

“看看？反正也睡不着……”李赫宰提议到。

夏尔的办公笔记本就放在桌子上，李东海小跑着去抱过来，站在床侧怎么放都觉得别扭，思来想去还是怼了怼床上那人：“你往里挪一挪……”

李赫宰还以为是病床太窄，放不下电脑，便听话的动了一动。可没想到李东海直接脱了鞋翻了上来，把电脑放在自己腿上，就这样挤在他身侧：“这样就能一起看了。”

他搓了搓手，满心期待的把卡插进电脑里，完全没注意到一旁的李赫宰脸已经红的像煮熟的螃蟹——

“这家伙脑袋里到底在想什么……”李赫宰在心里打着鼓，紧张的缩在墙边，不敢再近。

“你不舒服吗？”李东海一扭脸，看他僵在一旁，担心的问。

“没……没有……你快打开看看吧。”他轻咳两声试图把视线集中在屏幕上。

李东海‘哦’了一声，又嘱咐着不舒服一定要告诉他，才放心的回过头点开储存卡的文件夹。

照片实在有点多，李东海按照日期一个个翻下去，专注得像是要钻进屏幕里。

李赫宰现在可没心思帮他找照片，一双眼睛全被那人精致的侧脸勾了去——凹凸有致的清晰轮廓，因为集中精神而下意识微抿的薄薄嘴唇，再往上，浓密的卷长睫毛不时的扑闪扑闪……

从什么时候觉得他这么好看的呢？

大概是从看见他第一眼开始吧——带着那群游客往江边走的时候，他远远就看见那个倚在栏杆边上捧着相机拍照的亚洲男孩子了。在国外待的久，他觉得自己的审美已经有些麻木，西方人个个都是他喜好的那种高级面孔，可即便如此，他仍觉得李东海在那一众欧洲脸中是那么的出众。可能也是鬼使神差，平时其实没有那么热心，除了工作外从不爱多管闲事的李赫宰就那样冲上去帮他解围，他甚至都没确定李东海是哪个国家来的人。

他确实是好看——慌张的、紧张的样子，害羞的、腼腆的样子，微笑的、大笑的样子，吃饭的样子，睡觉的样子……李赫宰不需要对照物，都能记在脑中，再临摹在笔下。

他都没意识到，原来他早就已经陷进去了，等意识到，已经陷得很深，可他知道他不该这样。

李晟敏说的没错，他是喜欢上他了，可这又能怎样？

他早就尝过一厢情愿的下场，苦的很。

或许再苦一次也无所谓吧。

“找到了！”李东海的声音唤回了他的思绪，又把他的视线引回屏幕。

李东海一张张翻着，越看脸越皱：“哎C……这简直跟看A片没什么区别……”

虽说画面内容不太过审，但照片质量还是很棒的，一点不虚，该看得见的都看得见，李赫宰不由得赞叹李东海专业的手，即使在那种极度紧张的状态下也稳的一匹。

只是……为什么有张照片，怎么看怎么奇怪呢？

“等下……”李赫宰喊了停：“你这张照片不是在地下拍的吧？”

“嗯。你去买水的时候拍的，怎么了吗？”

只是普通的街景而已，李东海等得无聊拍下了站在路灯下的，服装店橱窗上映着的自己的身影。

李赫宰凑近了一点仔细的观察了一会，突然间毛骨悚然：“你看……这儿……”他指着橱窗最左侧。

“什么呀？”李东海也凑近了仔细观察起来，可也没看出个所以然。

“仔细看……有……有人。”

目不转睛的几秒之后，李东海吓的差点把电脑飞了出去——他终于看清，橱窗里映着的不仅有自己，还有玻璃最左侧的超不起眼的边角，抓自己的那三个黑人，正在他身后那个光线十分昏暗的小巷子里试图拖拽一个喝醉的女孩。这一幕正好被他捕捉到，甚至打头的那个黑人还直视着镜头……

“啊……鸡皮疙瘩……”李东海赶紧抱起胳膊，使劲搓了搓自己的手臂。

“怪不得他们要找你麻烦……是因为他们发现你有可能拍到了犯罪证据啊……”

“大发……这也太刺激了吧……”李东海难以置信，但是更多的情绪，却是兴奋。

“那个白人的脸你也拍到了是吧？”

“嗯。”

“那个女孩子呢？”

他又点点头。

“李东海……”李赫宰顿了顿，认真的盯着身侧人的眼睛，一字一句的说：

“你很有可能会端掉一个贼窝……”

李东海捂住嘴巴，他仍不敢相信，自己竟然做了这种神奇到不像话的事情，他激动的直蹬腿，身子前后晃动着，最后干脆直接躺下：“大发大发！我竟然拍了这种东西吗？哇！太不像话了……李赫宰我很厉害吧？哦莫我现在感觉我超级厉害啊老天爷！”

他开心的直扑腾的可爱样子，看得李赫宰一阵心悸。可他到底为什么这么开心？这又不是什么好事。

“你有必要开心的像条鱼一样嘛？这又不是什么值得开心的事情……”

“为什么不开心？这难道不够刺激吗！”

“他们势力那么强大，会想尽办法除掉你的傻瓜，你都不知道你现在多危险……”可他说不出口，只好应和着几句，夸他厉害，又赶他去睡觉。

“天亮了之后跟钟云哥说一下这件事，现在快下去睡吧，再不睡天要亮了。”

他就这么躺着，也不动地方，大眼睛眨巴眨巴：“我就睡这里不行吗？”

“旁边不是还有很多空病床嘛……”

“我害怕……我鸡皮疙瘩都还没消呢……那边太空了，我会做噩梦的，你就跟我挤一挤呗？正好你有什么不舒服的我立马就能照顾你……”他头头是道，李赫宰都说不出拒绝的理由，也就逮住几秒的空隙，李东海钻了空子。

“我就当你默认了啊，晚安！”可能是因为有了较舒服的床榻，他很快就进入了深度睡眠。

苦了侧着身子一动不敢动的李赫宰，日出之前，再也没能入睡……


	12. Chapter 12

睡眠质量好是多大的福分？

李赫宰深有体会了。

三个多小时，他就冲着天花板干瞪眼，直到清晨阳光钻进窗缝。

睡得正酣的李东海被这不懂事的刺眼一晃，便不耐烦的哼唧了一声。

一只胳膊就这样子伸过来，替他挡住了这恼人的叫醒服务。

许是舒坦了，他扭扭身子，向李赫宰这边紧侧过来。

李赫宰胳膊还抬着，一时不知该如何动作。身旁那人却呼吸平稳，一下一下都轻打在他下颚——像是只温顺的猫用毛绒的尾巴轻扫主人的下巴，想要讨人欢心，以换几口美味的小鱼干。

他是成功的，讨李赫宰的欢心，他成功的轻而易举，却更让对方乱了阵脚。

他没有小鱼干能给他。

“我没有什么能给你啊……”李赫宰想。

他没办法去喜欢眼前这个人——喜欢就想要付出，连付出都觉得幸福，可他孤有一身空壳，连付出都显得奢侈。

他没办法喜欢……

可是也没办法不喜欢……

就像现在，他根本无法挪开聚焦在李东海脸上的视线。

没出息。

天亮之后第一个上楼的李晟敏，是来跟李赫宰道别的。

至于撞见那样一幕，他并非有心，也不忍打扰。刚要转身，却还是被醒着的李赫宰叫住。

“哥。”他轻声唤到。“有什么话就说吧，我们应该不是这种需要避讳的关系。”

李晟敏摇摇头，看着缩在李赫宰身侧睡的安稳的李东海：“不急，等回去再说吧。”没等李赫宰的下一句，他就转过身，毫不留恋的下楼去。

之后大家都陆陆续续醒了过来，李东海也十分不情愿的被叫醒，叼着牙刷在洗漱，嘴里还哼着小曲儿，看起来心情不错。

“他怎么了？”金厉旭一边帮李赫宰配药，一边狐疑的盯着李东海雀跃的背影。

“干了件大事，高兴的。”他接过金厉旭手心里那一把奇形怪状的药片，一口水直咽下去，又问：“钟云哥呢？”

“干嘛问我我又不是他监护人。”

“又跟他生气了？因为什么？”

“因为一个丑八怪！诶C话真多……”他翻了个白眼，又取了酒精棉过来，对着他动了动手指，示意他把衣服脱掉。

李赫宰笑着，一边解开扣子一边打趣着：“想不到灵九你还替我担心呢？啊！疼疼疼……”

金厉旭使劲往他后背一按，这才堵住了他不识好歹的嘴。

听见外边传来的惨叫，李东海嘴边还沾着牙膏沫沫就这样着急忙慌冲出来：“怎么了怎么了？！”

结果就看到李赫宰裸着上身，正面冲着他坐在床上的样子。他条件反射的一下子捂住了自己的眼睛：“呀！你怎么不穿衣服！”

金厉旭手也没停，又从李赫宰肩膀探出头来：“怎么了，没见过男的光膀子？”

“我……我吓到了嘛！”

“不脱衣服我怎么给他擦药，这后背都黑紫黑紫的了。”金厉旭擦完，刚想叫李东海过来赏赏这伤情，李赫宰就动作麻利的拉上了衣服，没给人家这个机会。

他清楚得很，依李东海的性子，看见又要自责，他见不得那副模样，他无法应对，也心痛难当。摆了摆手：“本来淤青越深伤好的就越快是吧灵九？”

金厉旭一脸惊诧，像是在说：“你这么懂怎么不去当大夫呢？”

李赫宰自顾自的站起身来，又转身对还呆愣着的李东海说：“擦擦嘴巴，我们去把照片的事情和大家说一下，然后……”

“我们回家。”

“Closed”的门牌挂好，一众人都聚在了桌前。李赫宰简单说明了那晚的情况，意识模糊记不清的地方都由李东海来补充。两人回想起当时那些场面仍然心有余悸，对于一些细节更是不敢细想，最后还是拿了照片来说话。

浏览过一张又一张，大家的表情变得都越来越难看。都知道红磨坊出了名的乱，却没想到内里竟已令人作呕到如此程度。

金钟云盯着那白人的照片看了很久，最后才缓缓的开口：“我好像认识他。”

霎时，所有人都向他投来了质疑的目光，他摸了摸自己的喉结轻咳一声：“你们别这么看我……”

白人名叫蒙特，算是个企业家，至于什么企业，金钟云难以下定论——他做的多挣得杂，说白了什么钱都赚。金钟云第一次见他是在他们家酒庄全球招商的竞标会上，他一人带着六个保镖替他开路，威风的像个皇帝。当时的金钟云只是站在爷爷身边打下手的一个实习助理，没实际跟他打过交道，可印象却深——那副自以为坐拥天下的狂妄姿态，令人生厌。

后来才知道他是个法国人，听说当时在会场，他企图骚扰一个女服务生，还引起了不小的骚动。多年不见，竟是回了老家干了这番勾当。

“天生垃圾。”金钟云摇了摇头骂到。

李赫宰若有所思，点点头又问：“那依你所见这件事该怎么办？”

“还能怎么办！告发啊！让警察抓他！暴力，贩毒，拐卖人口，性交易……哪个罪名都足够让他坐牢坐到死吧？”李东海激动的说着，看上去还在为自己意想不到的壮举兴奋不已。

“你不要太单纯了东海，他在法国生意能做这么大你以为警察都眼瞎嘛？只不过塞了钱睁一只眼闭一只眼罢了，况且，他们家在巴黎城内貌似还挺有威望，一般没人敢动……”

“那就拿他没办法了吗？”怎么会有人做尽坏事还可以逃脱制裁？李东海只觉得不可理喻。

“也不是没办法……”说话的是李赫宰——

“哥，你在电视台有没有认识的人？”

“你是说找媒体？呀，现在媒体也都是拿钱办事的。”

“那给网络记者呢？”

“我不太了解……”金钟云为难的挠了挠头：“就算是给记者，你怎么知道靠不靠谱？又不是所有人都有揭发真相的责任感。”

“那我们不如来钓个鱼？”

李赫宰撑着身子站起来，调出了那个失踪少女的照片：“现在网络这么发达，我们可以拿这当鱼饵吸引一些目光，激起一点舆论，看看能不能引出真正的良心记者。如果有人联系过来，我们就多调查一下，再看看值不值得托付。虽然是少数，但总会有愿意捍卫正义的人不是吗？”

众人都点了点头表示赞同。

崔盛希却是一脸担忧：“但是……你们两个现在应该很危险吧？照片放出去他们肯定不会坐以待毙……”

首先18区是绝对不能再来了，毕竟是人家的地盘，不得不低头。半个多月过去，李东海的采风进展顺利，素材也算充足，此时喊停确实也没什么损失。

金钟云一向理智又干练，既然已经有了解决方案，他也不想拖拖拉拉：“东海的工作实际上已经完成了，谢谢你的辛苦，也很抱歉让你经历这些，薪酬我会很快打到你的账户上，如果你现在想回国的话，机票我也可以帮你解决，毕竟人身安全最重要。”

“现在就走？”疑问来自李赫宰。

“怎么？你舍不得？不然你也回国啊，避避风头。”金厉旭插着胳膊，一副看好戏的表情。

“也不是……就……”他结结巴巴，也说不出个所以然。

李东海没想过要走——至少在金钟云提出之前。

来的时间长了，他对这里的人事物都已经熟悉。尤其是最近，和李赫宰走的越来越近之后，他没有多余的心思去想回家这件事，甚至时常忘了还要回家。

转过头想，似乎也到了该回去的时候，可为什么竟有些不想走了呢？

他暗自把李赫宰刚刚的反应当成了一种挽留。可他还没有准确的答案，毕竟回想那段经历，着实令人脊背发凉。

“哎呀急什么啦，这都是后话不是吗？我们还是先回城再说。”他只好语气平平一笑而过，就暂时不去想。

拖回李晟敏那辆爆了胎、惨兮兮的甲壳虫，又好好告别了一家三口，一行人就准备启程往回走。

夏尔把李赫宰要用的药打成了一个大包裹，还千叮咛万嘱咐的给他讲了好几遍用法用量，活像个操心儿子的老父亲。李赫宰只觉心里暖，用一个拥抱道了谢，又捏了捏崔盛希怀里的埃米尔的小脸儿。

“赫九叔叔，东海哥哥，你们什么时候再来陪我玩儿呀？”或许孩子就是天生讨厌离别，他搂着妈妈的脖子，眼泪含了一眼圈，却懂事的没有哭出来。

两人心软，却也无法回答到底是“什么时候”。李赫宰凑近了，抓起他的小手，声音温柔：“很快的，你要听话，不要惹爸爸妈妈生气，也不要生病，等过段时间你上了小学，我们就能在城里见啦。”

“真的吗？也能见到东海哥哥吗？”

李赫宰望了一眼身旁的李东海，说不出答案。

说不准回了城就要马上离开的人，怎么去和一个孩子解释？

李东海笑了笑，弯下腰伸出小指：“那我们拉勾，照赫宰叔叔说的好好做，等你成为男子汉，我们会再见面的。”

一只小手就这样伸出来勾住李东海的。

约定既成，李东海抬起头，就见李赫宰投来的炙热目光，烫的很，他只好躲闪。

他不想自作多情，但毫无缘由的，他似乎真的能读懂李赫宰的腹语，他在说：“别走。”

如果李赫宰真的亲口和他说这两个字，他估计真的走不了，他想。

莫名其妙的想。

金钟云依旧在金厉旭那里碰壁，回程只一车四人，气压低得很，似乎都心事重重。

把三人送回S&P，金钟云跟李东海要走了照片的备份，承诺会全权处理好这件事，又提醒二人注意安全，有事随时跟他开口。临走前，又问了李东海关于回国的事，李东海搪塞几句还是没得出什么结论，最后只说走之前会好好告别的。

送走金钟云，三人才得以在大厅落座。李晟敏从房间推出两个大行李箱，挠了挠头，显得有些局促。

“这就走了吗？”李赫宰皱了眉头。

“其实我买的是昨天的机票，本想等你们回来跟你们说的，结果谁知道出这岔子……我改签到今天凌晨的飞机了。”说完，他清了清嗓子，似乎是下定什么决心。

“我先跟你说，我这次回去是去打小报告的，你迟早也得回去。”

“嗯。”

“我要都告诉素拉姐！”

“嗯随便。”

李赫宰敷衍的很，似乎连一个字都不愿多说。李东海没什么立场，看着两人一攻一防，也不好吭声，只得默默听着。

“你能不能别把我的话当耳边风？你不可能在这待一辈子的。”

“腿在我身上，我想回去自然会回去了。我后背疼就不送你了，一路顺风，到家了代我向大伯伯母问个好。”李赫宰打定主意油盐不进，故作艰难的撑起身子直接转身上楼去。

“呀！想问好你回去亲自问啊！”

那人丝毫不理。李晟敏叹了口气，回过头才看到李东海还坐在那——一脸茫然，又带着一丝苦笑。

“你肯定很好奇吧……”

“内？”

“他死也不愿意回家的原因。”李晟敏给李东海倒了杯水，在他对面坐下。

李东海没说话，捧着杯子，一副其实超级好奇但又不敢问的样子。

“我也好奇……但总归只有他自己才知道。”李晟敏掏出手机，翻出了一张照片递到李东海面前——照片里穿着校服的两个男生勾肩搭背的站在一起，有些青涩却仍显得出干净帅气，笑容灿烂，活泼而张扬。

“我们年轻时看起来还不错吧？……十年前了，大概是高中快毕业的时候？”李晟敏支着下巴，陷入了回忆——

“我俩啊，从小到大就没怎么分开过，虽然总是吵吵闹闹，但感情一直很好。上了不同的大学了之后才很少见面，再见就是在巴黎了。”

“他很能吃，虽然吃不胖，但也算结实。可是……”

“我在这里见到他的时候，他瘦到脸颊看不出一点肉，整个人都快脱相了。”他指着那张照片：“比这个时候还要再瘦上一圈。”

李东海在脑海里勾画着，却又完全想象不出，只盯着那张照片出神。

“问他那三年怎么过的，也不肯说，还是一天到晚没心没肺的样子。”

“或许只是不想让哥你担心吧……”李东海开口道。

“那他倒是别做让人担心的事啊……”李晟敏长舒一口气站了起来，又把店里的钥匙交给李东海：“有些事情他难以言说，我作为旁观者也没有资格去议论什么……但我还是想请求你……多呆些时日，替我多关照他一下。”

“我？”李东海怀疑自己是否听错了，一直以来都承蒙兄弟俩关照的他，有去关照别人的能力？

李晟敏淡然一笑：“他身边需要人，别看他平时一副特别能干的样子，其实某些方面特别废物。我回来之前S&P就休店吧，吃饭的事情你们就自求多福啦。”说完，他就拉起了行李箱的拉杆。

“哥等一下！我是说，为什么是我？”

“他喜欢你嘛。”

脱口而出。

张嘴的，听着的，都瞬间愣住。

“我是说……你讨人喜欢嘛～”李晟敏讪讪的冲他挤出一个笑眼：“我去赶飞机了，臭猴子就拜托你啦！”

很好，很自然，开溜。

李东海还想刨根问底几句也没了机会，把李晟敏送上Uber，再回过身，一抬头就对上站在二楼阳台的李赫宰的眼神。

李赫宰慌张的躲开，立马转身想回屋。

“你给我站那儿！”

李东海高声叫住他：“在那儿等我！”

他呼哧呼哧跑上楼去，看李赫宰竟还真没动地方，他走过去靠在栏杆上：“真乖，刚刚怎么没见你对晟敏哥这么听话？”

李赫宰无奈一笑：“屁老师太啰嗦，耳朵疼。”

话没能接下去，一时间两人都噤了声。

最后还是李赫宰先张了嘴，：“你打算什么时候走？”

“赶人啊？我碍你眼？”李东海插着手臂一副气呼呼的样子。

“什么嘛……”李赫宰也学着他的样子插起了手臂：“虽然你确实碍眼，但是我人好，所以没关系。”

“切。”

“钟云哥说的在理，这里确实蛮危险，况且你也没待下去的理由……”李赫宰看着他的脸认真的说。

“那你呢？”

“我？反正我之前也是一个人在这里啊，习惯了，又不会怎样，没差的。”理所当然的语气，满不在乎的态度。

李东海却觉得“反正”、“没差”这样的字眼听来格外刺耳，他迎上李赫宰的目光，搜寻着一丝想要挽留的神情。

“真的？”

“嗯！我没关系，真的。”李赫宰摊了摊手，一双眼睛却直盯着对方。

真是不会撒谎，李东海想。

谁问他有没有关系了？

欲盖弥彰。

“我不走。”

“莫？”

“我才不走呢！事情都没解决，杂志也没出刊，万一钟云哥拿我的照片乱用怎么办？而且这些天都耗在18区了，我都没好好玩儿……”

他瞥了一眼那人写满难以置信的脸，又说下去：“况且你是因为我受的伤，把你一个人丢在这我良心也过不去，我可不想当坏人。”

“啊……我……这也不是什么……值得在意的事……”李赫宰窘迫地摸了摸脖子，也不知该说什么好。

“还要继续碍你的眼了李导游，好好相处吧我们？”他伸出手，笑的灿然。

李赫宰只觉得大脑一片空白，只是呆呆地伸出了手。

李东海握住，使劲晃了一晃：“那么……晚餐吃什么好？”

“都好……”

李赫宰晃了神，他隐约闻到了鸢尾花开放散发的香气，让人心醉。

可现在是十月啊……

那到底是哪里的花开了呢？


	13. Chapter 13

李赫宰竟然不会做饭。

李东海怎么也没想到，一个独自在外打拼这么多年的成年男人竟然连刀都不会用。

俩人挤在冰箱前面面相觑，李晟敏几乎没给他们留什么能变成佳肴的东西，厨房里除了面粉就是鸡蛋——他们这才想起S&P是家只提供咖啡和甜点的咖啡馆，而不是什么大排档，没有砂锅和烤串。

“我能采访一下李先生你自己住的时候都是怎么吃饭的吗？”李东海作握麦状把手怼到李赫宰嘴边。

“我一般……点外卖，煮拉面或者……随便吃一口……”他挠了挠头。

“所以你一点都不会做饭嘛？一丁点都？”

“我拉面煮的好！很专业！而且好吃……”被李东海瞪了一眼，他便越说越没底气，最后干脆收了声。

李东海叹了口气：“你能活到现在真是奇迹……”

他终于明白李晟敏说的“某些方面特别废物”是指什么方面了。

“这样不行，我倒是会，但用鸡蛋也做不出花来……”李东海摸了摸下巴：“附近有超市吗？”

“有啊。”

“走吧！去Shopping吧？”他打了个响指，也没问李赫宰的意见，直接拉上他往外走。

李赫宰笑着摇摇头，由他去了。

毕竟民以食为天。

对李赫宰来说，谁能让他吃上饭谁就是爸爸。

巧了，李晟敏李东海都姓李。

他也没亏到哪儿去。

锁了门，两人沿着河岸走了不到十分钟就到了一家二十四小时营业的百货商店。李东海找来了手推车，一路推一路滑，玩儿的起劲儿。李赫宰腿疼走不快，就默默的跟在后边晃。

“你有什么想吃的吗？”李东海玩儿的尽兴，才终于想起此行的目的。

“拉面……”

“不行！”

“……那你想吃什么？”

李东海就知道问他没用，叹了口气往蔬菜区走。抓了两颗土豆嗅了嗅，又转过头问：“咖喱喜欢吗？”

“可以。”

“ok菜单定了。”这时候就得干脆，他意识到“吃什么”果然是全天下最难的问题，想到什么就吃什么吧，总比饿肚子强。

扫荡了各种蔬菜，大概攒出了够吃三天的食材，两人又转战肉类生鲜区。李赫宰拿了一盒鲜鸡肉放进推车，看李东海已经凑到海鲜那里，没吭声，一个人躲得远远的。

“李赫宰你过来看！这只好大！”李东海指着水族箱里那只露着肚子的大龙虾兴奋的喊到。

他不情愿的挪过去：“这个你又不能做……啊！！C……”

一只大螃蟹就这样怼在他脸上，吓的他直窜出好几米：“呀！李东海！”

始作俑者呢？正捂着肚子笑呢——前仰后合，难以自制：“你胆子怎么这么小啊？哈哈……”

“呀！你突然这样谁不会吓到啊！”

“可是你真的好好笑……”他嘴巴大张着，李赫宰都能看见嗓子眼儿的小舌头：“你像那个……射箭的时候……那个什么来着……”

“你是想说离弦之箭？……”

“对！对就是这个词！你刚才就‘咻’的这样哈哈！”他还用手比量了一下，滑稽的不行。

“呀！别笑了！话都说不明白还好意思笑！”李赫宰使劲推了他一下，结果他反倒停不下来了，手把着李赫宰的肩膀，笑的直不起腰。

到底哪里好笑？

李赫宰真是搞不清他笑点到底长在哪里，只觉恼，可训斥的语气却毫无震慑力，最后连自己都莫名其妙笑起来。

“你够了啊！……”

“你怎么会怕螃蟹？多有营养啊！要不要买一点做汤？说不定喝了伤好得会快一些？”李东海擦了擦笑出眼泪的眼角，又凑近了水族箱，想挑几只个儿大的。

“我不能吃海鲜……”

听见他是担心自己才要买螃蟹，李赫宰有点不忍心打击他的积极性，但犹豫了一下，还是说了出来。

李东海动作的手停住：“是吗？为什么？过敏吗？”

“嗯……”

“这样啊……”李东海撇了撇嘴，似是有点遗憾：“那排骨呢？也很补。”

“好啊，我是肉食动物。”李赫宰笑了笑：“你不用太考虑我啊，我除了海鲜什么都吃。”

“那不行，我得让你快点好起来……”李东海夺过小推车：“想吃什么海哥请！怎么说也得把我欠的人情还上。”

“你永远还不上才好呢……”李赫宰的嘴角扬了起来。

有他在，他好像真的快乐了一点。

搜刮了一堆零食，又念着李赫宰最喜欢的草莓味儿牛奶，李东海推着不知何时已经填满一半的小车，来到了酒水饮料区。他取了一联放进车里，又被旁边的酒柜吸引了目光。

李赫宰心里乐开了花——因为被那人记住了喜好。

对，就是这么小的事，他没出息到心花怒放。

“你能喝酒嘛？”李东海问。

“啤酒还挺喜欢的。”

“我不太能喝呢……”李东海摸了摸脖子：“我大概对酒过敏吧？”

他拉开酒柜，取出了一瓶红葡萄酒仔细端详着。

“不能喝你还看？”

“我哥喜欢呢，我在想要不要买回去送他……”他扫视着瓶身，满眼法文字母让他皱了眉，却完全没注意到身旁的人听了这话以后那一瞬的失落。

果然还是要离开的人啊。

李赫宰自认不是患得患失的人——至少在遇见李东海之前。他不该这样敏感的，他早该知道，人家离开或不离开，选择权从不在他手里。

“这写的什么呀？哪种比较好？李赫宰？”发觉那人在跑神，李东海轻唤了声他的名字：“你又不舒服了吗？”

“没……我也不太懂红酒……”

“好吧，随便拿一瓶算了，给他买就不错了，最好是别挑挑拣拣……”李东海把那瓶酒抱在怀里：“结账！”

到了收银台，李东海一拍脑袋，才想起出来的太急没带钱包，摸遍全身，也掏不出一张钞票来。最后，他只能抱着那瓶价值不菲的酒，眼巴巴的望着身边的人，一脸窘相。

“我刷卡。”李赫宰看他那副样子，了然于心，也没犹豫，直接掏了卡递过去。

李东海吐了吐舌头，讪讪的笑笑，又凑到李赫宰耳边小声地说：“谢啦！回去会还你的。”

“就知道你这个笨蛋不靠谱。”

“说什么呢你！”

收银员是个年轻的法国女孩，做的时间蛮长了，之前也见过李家兄弟俩一起来上货。这次李赫宰身边竟换了人，她又隐约感觉到两人之间气氛异常，也是眼色满分，挑着眉直接问李赫宰：“Lee，c’est ton petit ami？”

李赫宰堂皇一笑，连忙摇了摇头，也没回答。

那女孩颇有深意的笑了一笑，把打包好的东西都交给二人。李东海一起劲儿把两个大口袋都自己拎了，也没看那女孩一眼，头也不回出了店门。

回去的路上李赫宰几次提出帮他提袋子，他硬是不给，最后拗不过，才给了比较轻的那一个。

“我就是受了个伤，又不是残废了，你不用这样跟我客气吧？”

“那也不行，你抻到了怎么办？”他语气里夹着一丝气势汹汹，听的李赫宰纳了闷。

“你在生气？”

李东海经这一提也打开了话匣子，愤愤的嘀咕着：“刚才那女生也太过分了吧！就算我忘带钱包了她也不能嘲笑我啊！”

李赫宰仔细回想了刚才的情况，却也没想出那女生除了调侃他一嘴之外还做了什么——

“怎么嘲笑你了？”

“我都听到了！不是说我‘petit ami’嘛！欺负我听不懂法语呢她是！”

李赫宰这才回想起，去圣心教堂那天，在小丘广场遇见的老熟人也问过他同样的问题。当时李东海突如其来的好学让人难以招架，他才胡乱翻译了一句“傻瓜笨蛋”，谁知道这人记忆力这么好，竟然记到现在。

“我才不傻呢！她也太没礼貌了，竟然嘲笑客人！”

李赫宰也懒得解释，看着他又气又恼的背影捂着嘴偷偷地笑。

“你当然傻，你怎么不傻？”他想。

“除非你真的想做我的petit ami……”

他紧几步上前，和李东海肩并肩。

和这么帅气的傻瓜同行，也不错嘛。

至少眼里心里都舒服的很。

神厨小李上菜速度飞快，虽然因为刀工烂，料理的过程有些毛手毛脚的，但好在成果不错，至少看起来让人很有食欲——他自认为。

把两大盘咖喱饭端上餐桌，还围着围裙的李东海冲着楼上喊了几嗓子，可却迟迟没人应答。耐不住性子，他干脆上楼叫人。

“吃饭了李赫宰。”他敲了敲门，里边传来一阵含糊不清的声音，分辨不出正体。

“你干嘛呢？”他又敲了敲，里面却没了动静。

“我进去了？”他也没想太多就直接推门而入……

然后，就收获了一只瘫坐在地上的奇形怪状的李赫宰。

那人滑稽的要命——胳膊被没套进去的袖子吊着，衣服领口卡在刚洗完澡还湿漉漉的脑袋上，脸被蒙着，他在挣扎，再往下，一节肚子明晃晃的露在外边，腹肌线条隐隐约约……

李东海其实是想笑的，可目光所及之处，却好像都加了虚化滤镜，黯淡的不行，只有那清晰的腹部轮廓冲击着视觉，一时间让他的喉结滚了一滚。

“有点性感呢……”他不合时宜的想。

那人还在奋力的扭动身体，终于从领口探出了一只眼睛，看见是李东海，立马放弃了挣扎，认命似的垂下了头，闷闷的开口：“帮我一下……”

李东海这才回过神，跑过去扯下他那件皱皱巴巴的睡衣，总算让他的脑袋重见天日了。

距离近的很，李赫宰那双藏在未干的细碎刘海里的深邃眸子透着光，投射进李东海的眼睛。

见鬼，谁的心脏突然蹦迪？

李赫宰皱着脸，懊恼的扶着自己的肩膀说道：“我就想换个衣服，没想到太疼了胳膊没力气……”

李东海哭笑不得，把人扶起来坐到床上：“那你叫我啊，我帮你不就好了……”

李赫宰红了脸，继续揉着肩膀也没回嘴。

让人帮着换衣服算什么啊……

李东海之前要帮他脱裤子的时候，他都吓的有种深夜偷看岛国经典结果被当场抓包的感觉……他可受不了这刺激。

“你今天上药了吗？”

“还没……”

“哦……”

哦？

这尴尬的对话又是什么鬼？

无法对视。

“我……帮你吧……”搭错神经，他也不知道自己在说什么。

而他某种程度上竟然是兴奋的，像是个有偷窥癖好的小变态，抱着那种占对方便宜的心理。

他的本性就是好奇呀，现在也是——好奇对方的身体……

即使对方是个男人。

李赫宰当然要拒绝，理由当然还是那句百用不厌的“自己可以”。

可以个屁，换个衣服胳膊都抬不起来还想给后背上药？

出口后才觉荒唐，伤口的痛感也恰好隐隐的传来，他“嘶”的一声，谎言不攻自破。

最终还是妥协。

李东海把夏尔打的那个大包裹拿到床上摊开，准确找出了消肿的药膏，坐到了李赫宰背后。

下一步……他该做什么？

现在这情况有多尴尬，李赫宰也清楚得很，还不如早弄完早解脱：“你把后边衣服推到我脖子上，我扯着。”

“哦……”李东海点点头，照他说的做了。

他已经忘记他所期待的身材鉴赏，原因是他终于看到了横亘在那人蝴蝶骨上那条长长的黑紫色印记——这原本应是属于他的。

动作轻柔，他冰凉的指腹火辣辣的划过李赫宰的皮肤，引得那人小幅度的痉挛，一下一下看的他揪心——

干嘛替我受伤？怪抱歉的。

即使在背后，李赫宰也莫名的能通过他指尖的触碰感觉到他低落的情绪。

缓解气氛可是李赫宰的专业，他做唬人的语气，恶狠狠的说：“敢告诉别人你就死定了！”

“莫？”

“你要是敢把刚才的事情说出去毁我一世英名你就死定了听见没？”

李东海“噗嗤”一声笑了：“你的一世英名就毁于一件穿不上的衣服吗？”

“总之你要识相，不然就把你嘴巴撕烂！”

“哎一古怕死了呢！”李东海翻了个白眼，拍了拍他的手，示意可以把衣服放下来。

“黑帮演技不错啊李演员，话说你就没有系扣的睡衣吗，不用怎么抬手的那种，套头的也太不方便了……”

李赫宰还真的认真思考了一下，好像真没有。

收拾好那些药，两人才一起下楼去，享用已经快凉掉的晚餐。

味道还真的不错，只是两人都没什么话，各有各的心思——李赫宰还在为自己在心仪的对象面前出糗而感到羞耻；李东海的脑子里却挥之不去的满是身体、身体、身体……还时不时穿插着李赫宰被衣服困住的那副搞笑画面。

反差最萌。

李东海越想越觉得可爱，不自觉的竟笑了出来，勺子一抖一抖的，从盘子到嘴巴撒了一路。

“哎呀你好脏……”李赫宰连忙抽出几张纸给他擦：“你又笑什么？咖喱里放金子了啊？”

李东海本来还想再笑一会儿，却被对方伸到自己嘴角的手按下暂停键，这一碰惹得他小脸红扑扑的，也忘了反驳。

“真是服了你了，话也说不好，路也不会认，现在连饭都不会吃了是吗？”李赫宰一边擦桌子一边数落他，只是这语气……怎么倒有种宠溺的滋味？

李东海搓了搓鼻子，想起金希澈之前也这样数落他来着。

可同样的话，金希澈一说就只会惹人生气，怎么从李赫宰嘴里说出来就不会？一想到金希澈……

“你喜欢他？”

回声在耳畔荡开。

疯子！

李东海突然就没了兴致，推开还剩半盘的咖喱饭：“我吃饱了。”

“那你休息吧，一会我去洗碗就好。” 

这似乎不是李东海想要的答案，但他也没动地方，掏出了手机摆弄起来——“您有一条新讯息。”

“大发！”他点开的一瞬间便惊呼了起来：“个十百千万十万百万……钟云哥也太大方了吧！”

李赫宰一听也来了精神，点开自己手机，发现也有一大笔钱到账了。

要不怎么说金钟云贴心呢，欧元韩元换算好了分开给，虽然说这点薪酬对他来讲根本不算什么，但也算是完美做到了他当初保证的“绝不亏待”。

“马始说的没错，钟云哥是真的酷……”李东海赞叹到。

“马始是谁？”

“我们社长。话说你要怎么用这笔钱？”

李赫宰质疑着——你们那里都这么open流行给社长起外号的？

同时也犯了难，他擅长赚不擅长花，寻思老半天：“可能就存着……你呢？”

“呀！那有什么意义啊？钱就是要花掉啊！”他理所当然的说道——

“我要拿这笔钱好好玩一下！还要买个新相机祭奠我光荣牺牲的前任战友。但是首先……”他摸了摸下巴，打量着李赫宰。

“先给我救命恩人买一身新睡衣吧！”

李赫宰咬到了舌头。

融了血的咖喱——

有点甜。


	14. Chapter 14

舌头疼，心也因为某人忐忑的不行，失眠了半宿才得以入睡。

年纪轻轻的还是不要熬夜—— 

不然没等猝死就先困死了。

然而一大早就不得安生。

因为受伤放弃晨练的李赫宰好不容易想赖回床，却没能逃过人形闹钟的轰炸。

直愣愣闯进来的那人连门都不敲，拖鞋踏的地板啪啪响，直接扑到他床边扯他的被子——

“赫宰啊！快起来！起来了！！”

“地震了吗……”他抱着被子晃晃悠悠坐起来，眼睛都还没睁开，耳朵倒是提前上班了。

“什么地震……我刚醒就看见我的照片已经挂在网上了！好多人评论转发，但我看不懂，你快帮我念一下！”李东海把自己的手机在他面前晃了晃，表情满溢着期待，像个考完试等着宣读成绩的中学生。

李赫宰揉开朦胧，无奈的接过了那支手机——

金钟云的办事效率真的很高。

两张失踪女孩的对比照片，再配上针对某企业家的质疑性的文字，一时间就掀起波澜。李赫宰顺着那条帖子一路翻下去，竟然还看见了很多另提供其他线索的ID。

真是印证那句老话——若想人不知，除非己莫为。

可笑，他蒙特再牛，凡走过还能不留下痕迹嘛？

只是……值得托付的人似乎还没有出现。

“效果还不错，很多网友都提出了质疑，钟云哥这第一炮打响的还算成功。”

“真的？太好了，尽早把他们一网打尽才好，那样18区肯定会比现在好上不知道多少倍。”李东海愤愤的说。

“嗯……做的好……”李赫宰拉回自己的被子又躺下：“我再睡一会……”

“都几点了别睡了！今天不和我出去玩儿嘛？”李东海一把掀开：“还要去给你买睡衣！”

“呀！睡饱了才有力气玩儿！再说你就是这么对你救命恩人的嘛？”李赫宰眼睛都不睁，直接背过身去。

李东海咬了咬后槽牙，屁股从床上抬起来，瞪着那个背影故作示弱：“是啊，你是得好好休息，那睡衣也不买了吧，大不了就是我每天帮你换嘛，其实也不是很麻烦。你好好睡哦，我回屋修片了。”

“等下！”

刚才还耍赖的那人，一听见“帮你换”这三个字，立马连滚带爬从床上翻下来：“那么您今天想去哪里观光呢游客？”

李东海得意的笑：“干嘛问我？你才是导游！快收拾好一楼集合！”

“遵命！”

然而只用十几分钟就捯饬好自己的李赫宰下了楼才发现，刚才催命的那祖宗竟然还在刷牙。无奈的起了一盒草莓奶坐下等，翻了翻手机，就看见金钟真发来的讯息——

“哥，有个职业网络写手私信过来了，我查了一下觉得还挺靠谱，我哥想约人家见一面，你也一起吧？”

“今天？”

“不行吗？哥说给你休假了呢。”

“今天得陪李东海出去玩儿。”

“Date？”

“咳！咳咳……”李赫宰的上一次呛奶大概是在二十几年前吧……一股子液体还没咽下去就顺着嗓子眼儿涌上来，剧烈的咳嗽让他后背也一抽一抽的疼，打字的手都不稳起来——

“什么Date……呀！你怎么回事！”

“我也没说什么呀……朋友之间约好一起玩儿不就是约会吗？这个词不是这么用的吗？”

李赫宰一瞬间有点怀疑自己是不是交友不慎，这么暧昧的词汇，也不知道金钟真是故意的，还是他真的反应过激了。

“哥你真的弯了啊？”

得，他就是故意的。

“弯你个球！咖啡店不忙吗？你很闲？”

“我哥让我负责帖子回复和访客筛选，所以确实很闲～”

“工作时间不要玩手机！”

“内！但是吧哥，其实这也没什么，过来人给你们一个忠告，好好相处，不要吵架，千万不要像某两位一样让身边的人身心疲惫……”表情苦笑。

李赫宰翻了个白眼，干脆直接就不回了，几口吸完，把空盒一个投篮丢进垃圾桶，李东海也正好从楼上下来——

他今天穿了一套浅色系牛仔，里面一件素白T，头发清爽而乖顺，嘴里吹着口哨，脚下一蹦一跳的，一看见李赫宰就露出了标志性的笑眼。

他全身都泛着晴朗，如今日巴黎的蓝天，也点亮李赫宰的视线。

细想也没错，现在两人之间也没有工作捆绑的关系了，脱离了导游和摄影师的身份，一起出行难道不是真的有一种约会的感觉吗？

“你好慢……”李赫宰轻咳一声，试图让自己挣出这没来由的胡思乱想。

李东海“切”了一声，瞥眼却看到李赫宰的衬衫领口都是翻着的，也没多想，直接伸手过去帮他整理，又歪着嘴嘲笑道：“就你快，伤残人士衣服都穿不好还……”

话说了一半，他才意识到这样的距离与互动似乎有点过于暧昧，况且领子下那人的锁骨就戳在自己眼前……

口腔里有什么东西正在疯狂分泌……

他慌张的拍了李赫宰胸口一巴掌拉开了距离，“若无其事”的走出门去。 

李赫宰烧红了脸，连每天都做的锁门都不利索起来。

认证，是约会没错。

还没开始就怪让人心动的不就是约会吗？

出了门却还不知道目的地，问过游客大人的意愿，说想去市中心看圣母院，顺便逛商场，李赫宰应下，带路去坐有轨电车。

来见金钟云那天本来有机会试一下电车的，结果因为睡过头又变成Uber，今天终于能如愿以偿，李东海多少有点兴奋。他换了一个便携式的迷你速拍相机，一路上就抓在手里摆弄，看到什么新奇的都要拍一下，相机自带的复古拍立得式滤镜太对他的胃口，他玩上了头，连上车投币都要李赫宰帮忙。

“不知道的还以为相机是你女朋友……”李赫宰拉他到门边空位坐下，小声地调侃道。

代替李东海回答的是一声“咔嚓”，他放下冲着李赫宰的镜头，得意的“嘿嘿”着。

“干嘛拍我啊？”

“怎么了，不喜欢？”

“不是啊，我有什么好拍的？”

李东海只是笑，默默的，也不说话。

李赫宰看不透了，叹了口气看窗外，数着一个个跑向身后的站牌。

大概半个小时，终于看得见河中心矗立的那座标志性的哥特式建筑了。跳下电车，两人并肩一起往码头走。

李东海一看见水，又开始像条鱼一样兴奋的扑腾，李赫宰拉不住，叮嘱他一声不要乱走动，就在河岸拍，才独自去买渡往西提岛的船票。李东海嘴上应着，却在那人转身的一瞬间就抬起手对着人家背影一顿按快门。

他其实并不是很爱拍人像——早年给金希澈拍写真拍的太多落下了病，对人的脸蛋和身材都挑剔的很，拍着拍着就总是容易眼睛干涩，所以他才更喜欢出门采风。也不知道是他的相机还是他本人，像是具有甄别功能，一般人可入不了李大摄影师的眼。

大概是从什么时候开始呢？好像是初遇那天吧——那张河畔的背影，像是把他的眼睛洗过一轮，他又重新找回了拍人像的乐趣。以至于在之后的采风过程中，他总喜欢偷偷的抓拍李赫宰，大多是背影，偶尔是侧脸，晚上回来后，也不必修，都整理到特意为李赫宰开的文件夹里。

不做别的，单纯自我满足，一边欣赏一边夸赞自己的拍摄技术又有了长足进步——因为那人在他的照片里会发光。

这都是他李东海的功劳。

和不知情的模特毫无关系。

可这还不够，他想要一张正脸，莫名的，可却不知为什么预感到会被拒绝而开不了口。

李赫宰其实是个不好接近的人呢。他想。

如何才能搞到一张正脸照？等他已经站上甲板也还是没想出来。他盯着脚下浮动的波纹，想起了那天李赫宰说的话，便自言自语道：

“我竟然站在浪漫血液上呢……”

“你说什么？”

“你不是说塞纳河是巴黎身体里的浪漫血液嘛？”他转过头去对上李赫宰的眼睛——用自己的亮晶晶。

“我好像是有说过……”

“就是这句话让我站在这里感觉很神奇，好像自己也变浪漫了一样。”他背靠着栏杆，闭上眼迎接着河面拂来的风。

“你已经够浪漫了。”李赫宰真心的说。

李东海笑了：“流血的程度嘛？”

“怎么说……200cc的程度？”李赫宰摸了摸下巴，打趣道：“恰好够献血的标准，适当的很，不会影响身体健康，还能帮助身边那些不够浪漫的人增添一点生活趣味。”

“哇……你真的好会比喻！”李东海拍了一下他的胳膊，不住地赞叹到。

一嘻一笑中，船靠了岸，两人踱下来，散着步往圣母院走。

不是节假日，因此游客不多，李东海才得以拍到了很纯的风景照。好不容易来一次，要是满眼人从众，他想他一定会崩溃的。

一路走过来，也是有点乏，看见路旁的巧克力摊位，李东海就抬不动脚了，拉着李赫宰奔过去，美其名曰补充糖分。在试吃盘里扎了一小块放进嘴里，苦涩散去后的甜蜜溢散在舌尖，让他好生喜欢。

好东西要分享啊，他用自己用过的那根牙签又扎起一块送到李赫宰嘴边，还期待的张大了嘴，李赫宰不好拒绝，随着他把嘴张开，收获了一枚甜甜的投喂。

“好吃吧？”

“嗯……挺甜的……你要买吗？”

“景区会很贵吧？”李东海皱起眉头，又悄悄的说：“尝到味道就好，我们装作不好吃然后偷偷溜了吧！”

幼稚。李赫宰笑道。

吃过巧克力才知道太甜的更容易让人口干舌燥，看见李东海不停的舔嘴唇，李赫宰心思透亮着：“要不要吃冰淇淋？”

“要！香草！”李东海心里真是畅快，李赫宰总是一下就懂他——手足无措的时候，累的时候，吃不下饭的时候，还有像现在这样口渴的时候……他不用说，不需要启动他不擅长的交流系统，李赫宰的读心术从不失手，他太好沟通，简直是李东海这种懒嘴巴的福音。

“你这么喜欢草莓啊？”李东海看见他手里一粉一白的两个甜筒，就了然了。

“生活这么苦要尽量甜着过嘛。”李赫宰抿了一口，接着往前走。

“真会说……那我也要甜一下！”李东海作势就要夺。

李赫宰灵活的躲开：“是你说你吃香草的啊！”

“小气鬼！吃一口怎么了？我的也给你吃不就行了？”他把自己的香草怼到李赫宰嘴边。

“自己吃自己的嘛，你想吃草莓再去买一个啊。”李赫宰真的无法理解，完全。

“一个人吃不了两个嘛，我就尝下味道！”还征得什么同意，直接上手抢才是真理，李东海抓着李赫宰还不太能用上力的手臂，成功往自己嘴里送了一口，吃完还吧唧吧唧嘴儿，一副回味的样子。

李赫宰无语的盯着手里缺了一大块的甜筒，咽了口口水，狠了狠心接着吃完了。

要是李晟敏看见这一幕估计会被气死——护得一手好食还洁癖癌晚期的他弟弟，竟然面不改色吃了沾着别人口水的巧克力和冰淇淋。

平时吃他口饼干都得大吵一架，伺候这位爷数十载，他他妈找谁说理去？

小气洁癖又双标的敏感男人，最不招人待见了！

不过也无所谓，李东海待见。

刚踏进院门，钟楼正好传来午时的钟声，房檐下一群飞鸟惊声而起，振翅的影子投射在玻璃花窗，有种冲破牢笼的印象。李东海自然把这画面锁在镜头里，又环视周围，发现一如圣心堂一样的圣洁典雅，却来得更高级，美的让人心颤。

“李导游给我讲解一下吧！”他说：“不要那种对平常游客的客套说辞，我想听李赫宰的见解。”

“要求这么高？”李赫宰有些摸不着头脑。

“那不如我这么问……你觉得卡西莫多为什么会爱上爱斯梅拉达？”李东海放下相机，难得的真挚。

李赫宰沉默了，许久才缓缓的说：“可能是爱上了他梦想的自己的样子吧……”

“怎么说？”

“卡西莫多是被遗弃的孩子，丑陋而封闭，不会爱更不敢爱，他向往自由渴望反叛，但他知道没人会在意他，于是把自己困在钟楼，日复一日勤勤恳恳的敲钟。爱斯梅拉达是吉普赛的花季少女，单纯善良，美丽而张扬，哪怕爱错也敢爱，敢去表达爱，她是自由和反叛的代名词……你看呐，卡西莫多做不到的，爱斯梅拉达身上都有，他渴望成为的人，他终究成为不了，因此才衍生出了爱吧……”。

“爱很伟大对吧？”李东海听完，只问出这么一句。

“也许吧，但他始终还是人们口中的钟楼怪人，生命不得善始也未能善终，爱没能改变什么。”

“可他为了爱斯梅拉达，做出了最勇敢的牺牲……”李东海反驳道：“他站出来的那一刻，就已经改变了。即使是死他也是幸福的吧？因为流的是浪漫的血……”

李赫宰听的一愣，原来这么多年，他都和别人一样，从悲观的角度解读着《巴黎圣母院》的结局，却没成想，一句“浪漫的血”让他幡然醒悟，其实《巴黎圣母院》的结局也可以是个Happy Ending。

离开的路上没有话，李赫宰想着他该再重读一遍《巴黎圣母院》了，好好揣摩一下，雨果落笔时，是否带着浪漫的李东海基因。

乘船返航，直到岸上，李赫宰突然停住了脚步。李东海感觉到身边空出位置，走出几步才回过头来：“赫宰？”

“你说的没错……”

“莫？”

“在塞纳河畔，连死都浪漫……”他顿了顿，转过身朝着河水，相比对话，更像是在自白——

“生活在这里，每天喝着塞纳的水过日子，人哪能不浪漫呢？”

“我们都很渺小，只是巴黎身体里的一个微不足道的细胞，生死匆匆，会交替会变换，可基因是没法更改的，新陈代谢之后，浪漫依然浪漫……”

“爱成为日常，孤独依然孤独，日出日落循环往复，日日如旧，却也日日新……”

李东海听的入了迷，他爱惨了李赫宰的语言艺术，即使他的话有点过于深奥，又哲学的让人有些陌生，他也仍然想为他振臂高呼，因为他能理解他说的是什么——

因为有浪漫，人们单调的生活才多了些美感。

爱不伟大，它只是积少成多，驻扎在每个人心里，默不作声的改变人。

他不禁鼓起了掌，满足的笑了，这就是他想要的——不是导游李赫宰，而是单纯的李赫宰见解。

应声回过头，就对上李东海那双会说话的眼睛。

说的什么话呢？——

我懂你的心。

他深深陷入过于灿烂的李东海的笑容——

疯了，好看得不像话。

像卡西莫多遇上爱斯梅拉达——

无法自拔。


	15. Chapter 15

魂不守舍。

李赫宰一想起刚才河畔的一瞬回眸所见的笑容就一阵心悸。

他差点没忍住冲上去告白——

“喜欢你，好喜欢你……”

像卡西莫多被囚禁时喝下爱斯梅拉达的一捧水，那是续命的灵药。李东海之于他，异曲同工。

他们相识不长，但正是这短暂的相处——李东海像一道光，突然照进他封闭孤独的灰色人生。

如果要他做个最贴切的比喻，他想把李东海比作画室里最高级的颜料，拥有便宜货永无法媲美的绚丽色彩。他倾泻而来，于是李赫宰的世界由灰美了起来。

但是这能够吗？

这应该吗？

男人间的感情变质合理喻吗？

他认清了自己的感情，可李东海呢？能接受吗？

就算告了白又怎样呢？李东海迟早要离开的，巴黎不是他的家，他的家人和朋友还在等他。

而他李赫宰，并没有做好重回那个冰冷城市的心理准备。

看不见未来，他无牵无挂，却也一无所有。

他担负不起这份感情，到头来只是自我怨怼。

“如果结局注定是失去，那又何必鼓起勇气去拥有呢？”

——来自每一个胆小鬼的内心独白。

“丝绸质地的是不是摩擦力会小一点，不会弄疼伤口啊？”李东海摸过一个个模特身上的样品袖子，斟酌反复。

在睡衣店逛了快半个小时了，选择恐惧症的李东海指纹都快摸没了还是没选出合心意的。再看李赫宰，心不在焉好久了，真不知道这睡衣买来到底是给谁穿。

“你倒是挑啊，我今天带钱包了，真的给你买！”李东海用手肘戳了戳正神游的李赫宰。

“啊……我都行的。”李赫宰总算回过神。

“那也选个你喜欢的样式啊，或者你有什么喜欢的颜色？”

“随便买一件就可以了……”

李东海死心的叹了口气，之后突然开始了连珠炮：“每次都得猜你的取向真是累死了！喜欢什么就说啊！不问不说，问了也不说……昨天也是，海鲜就直接说不喜欢不就行了，我食谱都想好了很浪费感情啊！喜欢草莓和拉面还是这么多天我观察出来的……我是人啊还是你肚子你的蛔虫啊？你说了我才能了解你的取向啊真是！……”

李赫宰哑口无言。

都说语言是门艺术，李赫宰在这门艺术上造诣可谓很高。从很久以前开始，他就很擅长不把话说死，绕个圈圈或者干脆闭口不言，任谁看都是个绝顶聪明的人。

对于取向也一样，他不是特别难搞，但偶尔也会有些小挑剔，可他总担心自己会给别人带来困扰，因此更习惯迎合。

真是贴心的人呢。

可这种贴心在李东海这行不通：是或不是，喜欢或不喜欢，这个还是那个，直接而干脆，就算实在选不出，也会直接说放弃。

选择很难，但表达不难。

可惜李赫宰不懂这道理。

看李赫宰表情阴下来，李东海也意识到自己的突然牢骚似乎有点过分，轻咳了一声先给自己找了台阶下：“所以说嘛～快选一个你喜欢的！都说了我送你了。”

他拉着李赫宰到柜台前，用目光扫描了一圈，最后相中了一套纯灰色白边的衬衫式睡衣：“这件怎么样？你房间都灰色的还挺相配的。”

李赫宰拗不过，上手摸了摸，颜色正适合他，材质也确实舒服的很，顺顺滑滑的——像李东海的头发。

他点了点头：“我很喜欢。”眼睛直视着李东海的，极力提升着话里的可信度。

“那就这个。你尺码应该和我差不多吧……”

托行动力极强的某人的福，等李赫宰反应过来，手里已经提着包装袋子了。

“今天晚上就得穿，我会检查的。”李东海手快，把标签都剪了丢掉。

李赫宰点头应允着，又玩笑到：“你是不是把我当儿子养了？”

“大概？那你现在陪爸爸去买个新相机吧。”李东海故意气他，冲他勾勾手指：“跟着爸爸，别走丢了你。”

李赫宰看着好笑，伸手撸一把和那件睡衣一样顺滑的他的头发：“认路嘛你？”然后先一步甩下他，走在了前边。

“诶！臭小子！等等爸爸呀！”李东海在他身后大声叫嚷着。

我们到底是什么关系啊？

真让人头大。

摄影专卖店在商场一层，去的路上李赫宰先问了李东海的要求，不过什么大光圈，景深，焦距等一系列专业名词让他难得的迷茫，磕磕巴巴翻译不出来。最后七拐八拐的，总算在柜台找到了一个会说英语的女导购员——让李东海自己玩儿去吧，他一门外汉还是不瞎掺和了。

导购姐姐很有耐心，听了李东海的要求立马就呈上来好几款最新产品——即使在法国，相机品牌仍然还是日本独大，尼康、佳能、索尼在他面前摆成一排，他不禁感叹了一下日本影像业这可怕市场份额。想当年金希澈送他佳能的时候他还瞧不上，如今可是不得不服。

可他还是想要一台新的徕卡，当成宝贝带来的，结果就那么被抢走了，简直心在滴血。和导购说明来意，人家也不含糊，带着二人直接去了徕卡专柜。

黑色皮纹外壳的机型让李东海一见倾心，询问了一下性能觉得也是优秀的很，可还没上手试过成像效果，便问着能不能自己试拍一下。

人家显得有些为难，不过面对这拥有优越脸蛋的顾客，也不好意思拒绝，最后让了一步，说可以给李东海拍张照片看看。

女人，果然都是视觉动物。

李东海喊了“wait”，手攀上身旁李赫宰的肩膀，又对导购员说：“We together！”

李赫宰还懵着，对面闪光灯已经亮起来：“你吓我一跳！”他怼了李东海一下：“也不说一声，我好有个准备啊。”

“试拍而已，你怎么拍都帅不用准备！”

他摆了摆手，凑到屏幕前——自己那灿烂的有些让人讨厌的笑容，加上李赫宰懵懵的瞪着眼睛的表情，就这样被记录下来。

画质什么的有什么重要的？李东海看见这张照片，就莫名的产生了“一定要拥有”的想法。

心情美丽，李东海笑着翻开标价签……

瞬间不美丽了。

一万三千欧元！

“大发……”

“怎么了？”

“还是不买了……太贵了……”李东海委屈的不行，脸都纠成一块。

“很贵的话我可以先借你……”

“不不不，不买了……一万三！折合韩元都快两千万了！我一年都白干！”

李东海按了按太阳穴：“有个前辈跟我说国外便宜，大骗子！我省省倒是可以狠狠心买下，但买了之后就要配最好的镜头，广角的长焦的……加一起就远不止两千万了！被抢走的那个才只有一千万左右而已！”

他叹了口气：“我到底为什么要学摄影……”

李赫宰看他嘴角都快耷拉到脖子上了，笑着安慰道：“那你可以看看便宜的嘛。”

“遇到最好的之后，其他的再好也是不好，你不知道吗？”他不舍的把相机交还给导购姐姐，还吸吸鼻子举起手挥了挥：“再见宝贝……”

话糙理不糙。

李赫宰笑着拍拍他的肩膀：“走吧，不然越看越伤心。”

李东海点点头，一步三回头的跟着走，到了门口，突然像是想到什么一般叫住了前面的人：“李赫宰！”

那人应声回过头。

“去帮我买瓶水呗！我在这等你！”

“突然喝什么水？”

“哎呀我渴嘛！求你了～”

他略带撒娇的语气传过来，李赫宰败下阵来：“那你在这儿别动！”

李东海点点头，摆摆手让他快去。李赫宰狐疑的回头望了望，脚步快了起来：“这傻子可别再乱跑。”

等李赫宰的背影终于消失在拐角，李东海就急忙跑回了刚才的专柜，还好，那个导购姐姐还在，他冲过去，对着人家合十了手掌——

“May I have the photo you just took？Please……”

急匆匆买完水回来的李赫宰看到李东海还在原地站着才放下心来。

不过他情绪似乎转变的有点太快——刚刚还遗憾的闷闷不乐，现在又兴高采烈的冲他招手了。

“你是伦敦的天气吗说变就变？”

李东海只是笑，随他调侃去了。

回去当然还是电车，俩人溜达了一天，都有点体力放电。李赫宰更是，下午三点最困，昨晚熬夜，早上还没睡饱，屁股刚落下不到十分钟就眼皮打架，抱着胳膊睡过去。

李东海掏出相机，趁人之危拍了个尽兴，然后就捧着，一张一张的翻看，越看越欢喜。

直到李赫宰的头已经快垂到他肩膀，他才抬起头，过近的距离让他非故意的观察起来——他睡着的样子很乖，看不见一丁点平时严肃时带的杀伤力，嘴唇微嘟着，脑袋一点一点，没什么肉的下巴难得变成了双层。

李东海紧靠了过去，抬起了自己的肩膀：“睡得舒服点吧，我的救命恩人。”

心情真好，原因未知。

到站下车，昏沉沉的李赫宰完全没有发觉自己这一路是怎么睡的，无念无想的打了个哈欠，又伸了个懒腰——

“啊……”刚抬起手就叫唤着又放下，伸展所带来的疼痛，让他的瞌睡虫瞬间消失。

李东海已经笑的没了眼睛。

“我怎么总是忘记自己现在是个残疾人……”李赫宰无奈的垂下了头。

李东海一边笑一边凑过来给他轻轻揉着后背：“怪我怪我，回去给你擦药～”

拌着嘴一路到门口，李赫宰正掏钥匙准备开门，邻居的老妇人抱着个快递盒子走出来，喊住了他。李赫宰便有点怀疑的道了声谢接过。

“你买什么东西了吗？”李东海问。

“没有，不过奶奶说是有人送过来的。”李赫宰拿在手里看了一圈：“这上边好像写的是相机……”

李东海抢过来：“相机？那应该是给我的吧？该不会是钟云哥赔给我的？”

“有可能。”

开了门，李东海拉着他直接往二楼奔。先把李赫宰连同睡衣袋子塞进房间，命令他立马穿上给他看，又抱着快递盒子跑到茶几边迫不及待的开始拆。

李赫宰“唉”了一声，认命解开扣子。

“啊！——”

才换上上衣的李赫宰还没来得及系好扣子就听见客厅传来的惊声尖叫，他连忙从房间冲出来——

李东海跌坐在地毯上，惊恐的睁大了眼睛，手上，脸上，都是血……

脱手的相机，镜头与机身分离开来，在地板上滚了一路，画出一条鲜红色的线。

李赫宰冲过去扶住他颤抖的肩膀：“怎么了东海？”

“镜头里……有东西……”

李赫宰顺着他手指的方向挪过去，拿了起来——

一节断指！正卡在镜头口。

他也惊的直接把手里的物件丢了出去。

脑子很乱，可现在不是能捋清思路的时候，李赫宰把李东海从地上扶起来，去了卫生间：“别怕啊，你先洗一下我给钟云哥打电话让他过来！”

李东海失神的点了点头。

等他打完电话再回来看，发现李东海还是呆呆地站在洗手池前，颤抖地举着满是鲜血的手，眼泪从眼眶滑到了下巴。

“东海？”喊他，也没反应。李赫宰只好取了毛巾浸湿，帮他擦掉了溅到脸上的血，再擦拭着看起来有些可怖的手掌。

“那个相机……”许久，他才颤抖的开口：“是我的……”

李赫宰的手停住了动作。

“是在18区……被抢走的那个……”李东海突然感到一阵眩晕，双手撑住洗手台沿，之后，说出了来自他心底那个想都不敢想的可怕念头：“那个女孩……不会……已经被杀了吧……”

空气凝滞，不安弥漫。

李东海怕极了，比起自己出事，他更怕别人因他而死——像撑起整个家，为了供他读书而过劳离开的爸爸。

那是他一生不揭也会痛的伤疤。

李赫宰因为救他而失去意识躺在床上的时候，他也感受到了那种深深的无力感。有的时候，他很讨厌自己，好像自己永远是个不幸的化身，总会让身边的人遭殃。

这次，即使是个陌生人……

他不敢再想。

李赫宰缓缓抬起手，也顾不得疼，轻轻落在他后背，抚摸着：“不会的……别想那么多，你先回房间坐会儿好不好？哥马上就来。”

李东海点点头，抓住了李赫宰的手，被搀去了房间。

扶他坐下，李赫宰就转身要去客厅，可手却还被李东海紧抓着。他的眼睛急切的望向李赫宰，里面布满了不安。

“没事的。”李赫宰把手掌覆在他手背上，轻拍了两下：“得收拾啊，总不能让好好的客厅看起来像凶杀现场吧？”

李东海听话的收了手，胳膊肘支着腿把脸埋在两掌间，他现在需要冷静，毕竟想什么都没有用。

金钟云和金钟真在接到电话的十五分钟内就疾驰过来，上了楼，就看到单膝跪着，正在擦拭地板上血渍的李赫宰。

“怎么回事啊哥？”金钟真先张嘴问到。

他站起来，拿起茶几上那支镜头，以及刚刚给李东海擦的那条毛巾递过去：“麻烦了钟真，把这些送去化验，我要知道这是谁的血和谁的手指头，越快越好。”

金钟真接过那只镜头看了一眼，也被吓得出口成脏。金钟云从钱包抽出一张名片递给他，说是自己认识的一个教授，去找他，会比较快。

得令，刚来的小金都没能坐一下，又马不停蹄的去往下一个目的地。

金钟云在沙发落座，看见听到声音从房间走出来的李东海脸色已经是煞白，有些愧疚，听过事情经过，更觉抱歉。

他第一次觉得自己的决定真的错了，这里的人见得多了，或许心理承受能力已经很强，可李东海不是，他没有必要遭受这些。

当初应允的“护他周全”，如今看来是食言了。

“对不起东海……”

“哥……不必道歉，我只是不希望有人因为我死掉……”

“怎么能是因为你？这和你没关系，真出了什么事也都是我的责任，你不要有心理负担。”金钟云捏了捏他的肩膀安慰道。

“得尽快了哥。”李赫宰沉沉的说：“现在人为刀俎我为鱼肉，这不行，我们不能被按着打。”

金钟云点点头：“既然已经找到这里，就证明你们的行踪有人在监视，最近就不要太过走动，毕竟这区治安好他们不敢怎么样，我明天带记者过来，咱们再好好聊。”

送走金钟云，两人已经吃不下晚饭。李赫宰冲了个冷水澡强打精神，出来就看见缩在沙发一角的李东海，看样子实在是吓得不轻。

他走过去：“东海，回屋睡吧。”

“睡不着……”他把脸缩进臂弯，不愿多说。

李赫宰蹲下，和他保持水平，然后覆上他的手：“东海呀，你看着我呗。”

他应声抬起头。

“我知道你吓坏了，我也吓到了，是人都会吓到的，但我们不能认输。我觉得那个女孩既然能成为蒙特身边的人，就说明她不会轻易被处置的。今天这遭无非就是警告我们呢。明天检测结果出来之前一切都是未知数，所以别怕，你得相信我。”

他声音温柔而有魔力，李东海像是从他的手掌获取了什么能量，沉下心来，回应一句：“我相信你。”

“很好，现在去睡吧。”他站起身来。

李东海却死死地拉住他的手——像坠落悬崖时抓住一根救命绳索。

“能和你一起吗？……”他说。

“求你了……”


	16. Chapter 16

“求你……”

只两个字，都不给李赫宰拒绝的机会。 

他战栗的瞳孔让人不忍去看，李赫宰没有抽离的手感受到他冰凉的体温，像去寒冬雪夜走过一遭。

这不该是李东海的样子，他永远炙热，像个太阳，可太阳怎么熄灭了呢？

鬼使神差，李赫宰滚开喉结：“好……”

李东海房间向阳，怎么说也是稍微暖和一点。李赫宰下楼去李晟敏房间偷了一块安眠香薰，又回屋把自己的被子抱了过去。最后打点好一切才哄着他躺下。

李东海全程都不肯放开手，默不作声的紧跟在人屁股后边。就好像他看过的那些武侠片里的主角们，靠传输能量疗伤，他总觉得一松手能量就要消失，他会死的。

李赫宰虽然很喜欢他这样依赖自己，但同时又有些哭笑不得，扬了扬被紧紧攥住的手：“要麻了……”

“忍着。”李东海闭着眼睛，丝毫不给人商量余地。

李赫宰别扭的在他旁边躺下，把自己关进被子里。

两人手心贴手心，距离却像隔了一条鸿沟，都心照不宣的拒绝靠近。

太奇怪了，两大男人躺一起，其实没什么……

可牵着手躺一起，实在太奇怪了。

一切安静下来之后两人才发觉，这情形着实有些荒唐。

李东海闭着眼酝酿，终于在感受到李赫宰手心已经渗出冷汗之后张开嘴：“我不是奇怪的人哦……”

“莫？”

他没有睁开眼睛，只是徐徐地讲述着——

“小时候，邻居爷爷总吓唬小孩儿，说山上有野人，专吃饿肚子的娃娃。我那时候傻，信以为真，都没意识到木浦只有海，哪来的山？家里穷，常吃不饱，所以我经常做噩梦，梦见野人冲进家把我吃掉。我特别害怕，晚上一定要钻进爸爸的被窝牵着他的手睡觉，牵一下就好像有了靠山，梦到也没那么怕了……”

“后来爸爸走了，我就经常梦见医院，梦见殡仪馆，梦见爸爸朝我伸出手我却怎么也抓不到……我就想去牵哥哥的手睡，但那时他要高考了，每天熬夜学习，很晚才上床，我不忍心打扰他，所以经常在惊醒的时候一个人偷偷的哭……”

原本面向天花板的李赫宰静静听着，不禁转过了身朝向他：“后来呢？”

“后来……我去首尔认识了希澈哥，我们就一起住，他对我很好，就是脾气有点爆。我偶尔梦见我在汤饭店打工的时候摔碎了一整箱鸡蛋，被老板娘追着打。怕的不行，就缠着他陪我一起睡，可他特别绝情，说自己的手太漂亮，上了保险的，牵坏了我赔不起，死活不给我牵！”

他自己讲着讲着也觉得好笑，可李赫宰却不知该作何表情——

刚认识李东海的时候，他觉得这人全身都散发着阳光，像是一帆风顺走到了现在，没有挫折磨难，才会一直笑着向前直冲。

原来没有人生来容易，所有苦痛都藏在背后，也许旧事重提的每一句释然都夹着心酸，可哭过痛过以后还是要义无反顾的奔向未来。

李赫宰也是如此，只不过他没有李东海那样的金色心态。

“所以你不要觉得我是奇怪的人……就是借你的手用一下，这样我会踏实一点，天亮了就还给你……”他的声音越来越小，最后慢慢变成了平稳的呼吸。

他至始至终紧闭着眼睛，李赫宰不确定他是否真的睡着了，但侧身看，发现他已经缩成了一只虾的形状——那是防备的姿态。

他想去拨开他乱在额前的刘海，手伸出去却又犹豫，最后只是轻轻的落在他身上，轻轻的拍着——像哄着小孩子一样，一下，一下……

李东海其实没能睡着，心跳却乱了节奏。

困倦到来的时刻太过模糊，李东海再睁开眼睛，发现自己站在一个空荡荡的仓库里，他四处张望了一圈，没有人，只有破旧的蛛网互相纠缠。

他看见了门，推不开，撞了两下，只听见沉重的金属碰撞声。他精疲力尽，扶着墙走到被铁栅栏封住的窗边，他看见——

窗外，那个女孩被绑在椅子上，一个带着面具的男人面对着她举起了匕首……他疯狂的拍打呐喊，却于事无补，只能眼睁睁看着红色曼陀罗在女孩身上绽放……

“不要……”

“东海？李东海！”他听见有人在喊他的名字，可却寻不到声音传来的方向。

“不要！”他一瞬间惊醒过来，映入眼帘的，就是李赫宰那张写满紧张的脸。

他跪坐在床上，手里捧着一杯水：“做噩梦了？你流了好多汗，喝点水。”

李东海接过来，猛灌了一口，几滴水珠顺着下巴轮廓滑下来，看的李赫宰竟也有些口渴。

“天亮了？”他放下水杯，回过头才看到窗帘那侧已经透着光。

“嗯……你梦见什么了？”李赫宰一边从床头抽出几张纸给他擦汗，一边问道。

“梦见……对一切都无能为力的自己。”他用手背擦了汗，然后使劲揉着自己的太阳穴。

“头痛吗？捏这里会好一点……”李赫宰一手扶住他的肩，一手往他脖颈后探去：“捏风池穴会缓解头痛。”

他的手法轻柔，像施了法一般，李东海竟真的觉得没那么痛了。李赫宰真是神医啊，他想。

可为什么，他都不敢偏过头去，看看李赫宰认真照顾他的样子呢？

“好多了吧？”

李东海点点头。

“其实按这里不仅治头痛，还能解噩梦，梦见什么不好的一会儿你就都忘了。而且，梦都是反的……”

“这是迷信吧？”

“信一下又不花钱……”他停下按摩的手朝他伸过去：“不然再借你用一下？”

李东海笑了，拍掉他的手：“不了，昨晚谢谢你啦，我去洗漱，今天钟云哥不是会带人来嘛？”他翻身越过还跪坐在床上的李赫宰下了床，直走向卫生间。

关上门，狭小的空间放大了呼吸，他才听见自己如雷版的心跳声……

有朝一日，竟会因为一个男人的一只手而心动不已？

一捧冷水拍在脸上，清醒一点啊李东海。

等他收拾好出来，李赫宰已经煮好了一锅拉面在楼下等他。

“昨晚没吃你应该很饿吧，我不会做别的，咱们先将就一下？”他有些不好意思的挠挠头，递过一双筷子。

李东海点点头，接过筷子坐下，和李赫宰一起分享着这有些简陋的早餐。

他哧溜溜吸了一口：“还真挺好吃……”

“那是！都说我是专业的了。”李赫宰有点得意的翘起了猴子尾巴。

再好吃也没胃口，李东海吃的很少，李赫宰只好一个人吃下了两人份。等拉面见底，门外正好传来了汽车引擎的声音，停稳，就见金钟云带着一个高挑的女生走了进来，后边跟着精神不佳的金钟真。

金钟云推开门，先和两人打了招呼，正准备介绍来人，可那女生却在踏进来的那一刻顿住了脚步——

同样顿住的，还有李赫宰。

“Lee？”

“Lucie？”

“你们认识？”发问的是金钟云。

李赫宰站起来，缓缓的走过去，上下打量着眼前的女生，然后欣慰的笑了。

女生也跟着笑起来，张开了双臂，走过去紧紧拥抱了李赫宰：“Bonjour！Lee！”

而李赫宰也没有推开她，回抱过去：“Ça fait longtemps！”

后进来的金钟真绕过寒暄的二人，直接到了李东海身边，刚想开口说话，只见李东海一双眼睛紧盯着抱在一起的二人，问：“他俩说的什么？”

“莫？哦……赫宰哥说好久不见。”

抱还没完，那女生又在李赫宰脸侧落下一吻，而李赫宰竟然还是没有拒绝，依然笑得灿烂——这一吻可好，彻底乱了李东海的心。

“又说什么？”

“她说我很想你，赫宰哥说我也是。”

“你一直给我翻译吧，他们说的——每 一 句。”一字一顿，李东海的目光始终没有从面前二人身上移开，说这话时甚至都没看金钟真一眼。

金钟真莫名其妙，但既然帅气的东海哥开口了，勉为其难，还是“哦”一声应下吧。

才不是因为没见过这样的东海哥有点害怕！是出于兄弟义气！ 

问候的差不多了，五个人才终于坐下聊，李东海也终于知道了这个女生是什么来头——

露西亚，生在18区，从小无父无母在孤儿院长大，比李赫宰小四岁。虽然成长环境恶劣，但好在自己争气，学习成绩优异，也一直都很向往传媒行业，梦想成为一名记者。

上大学之前在崔盛希家打工过一段时间，就是那时她认识了李赫宰，两个人互相欣赏，于是很快成为挚友，经常在一起谈天说地。当时法语还说不太利索的李赫宰，一半是靠跟她对话练起来的呢。

半年之后，她收到新闻专业的录取通知书，就去市内上大学了，走之前，抱着李赫宰不舍的大哭了一场。

李赫宰安慰她：有实现梦想的途径和机会就要紧紧抓住，不要像他一样，丢了机会，连做梦的资格都没有。

于是一别近五年，两人才迎来这戏剧性的第一次见面。

至于相见的原因，自然要托蒙特的福——

生在18区，好歹也见过些“世面”不是？

当年在孤儿院，露西亚有一个好朋友，两人从小一起长大，十分要好亲密。但初中时的某一天，她突然失踪，因为是孤儿，也没人积极寻找过，后来竟是在河岸边发现了尸体，女孩一丝不挂，死相凄惨……

这件事给还是初中生的露西亚造成了极大冲击，她四处奔波希望能查明真相，最后经过多番打听，了解到女孩生前最后去过的地方，在红磨坊附近。可当时的她毕竟还是个学生，只能暗自努力，以一己之力去搜集线索，顺藤摸瓜，于是挖到了蒙特这个人。

大学毕业后，她入职巴黎当地一家比较权威的媒体，机会来了，她就打算大展身手干票大的，把自己多年来搜集的东西整理出来写了篇通稿。可没成想，编辑直接以证据不足为由否掉，她去理论，结果第二天就被开除……然而她可不是那种轻易会放弃的人，后来她就一直在网络上做自由记者，直到看见金钟云发出的帖子，找上门来……

“很勇敢呢……”李东海喃喃道。

对于她，李东海是钦佩的，可心里却隐隐的不自在，不知缘由。

说着说着，露西亚又凑近李赫宰，揽着他的胳膊，一脸的感慨。

“她说谢谢赫宰哥，因为哥鼓励了她，所以她才走到了现在……然后哥说她本来就很优秀，很好的长大了呢，很为她骄傲……”同声传译小金在线为您服务。

“是 吗 ？”李东海面无表情，金钟真却感觉到身旁传来一股寒气。

金钟云适时的打断了二人的叙旧，介绍起李东海这位照片的主人来。

露西亚来了兴趣，先起身与他握了个手，然后说明了来意——匿名采访。她想先以两人在红磨坊的经历为由头，引出更大的爆料。

“她问哥是第一次去18区吗？”同声传译小金勤勤恳恳。

“当然，之前去过的话怎么会想再去？”冰冷的语气让金钟真一愣，都不知道该怎么翻，还好露西亚听不懂韩语……

“她问经历那些时应该会感到很恐怖吧？为什么还会想着拍下照片？”其实是没什么营养的提问，职业记者的礼仪不过是想通过简单问候拉进与被访者距离而已，然而李东海是怎么回答的呢？——

“这不是废话吗，你被一群人按在那扒裤子你不害怕？至于拍照我就是下意识的，什么也没想。”

此言一出，李赫宰和金钟云也都愣住了，纷纷向李东海投来难以理解的目光。

“东海呀……你怎么了？”李赫宰皱着眉头问。

李东海不吭声，只是瞪着他。

金钟真苦笑着，表情难看到了极点，他腾的一下站起来，也把脸臭的不行的李东海拉起来：“东海哥说他肚子疼不舒服，我陪他去上厕所！”

李东海一脸不明所以，最后还是被金钟真推搡着上了楼。露西亚只好改变对象，先采访另一位当事人。

李赫宰现在正因久别重逢而激动，可没空去想这其中的不对劲，金钟云却撇了嘴：“李东海上厕所要人陪？而且一楼是没厕所嘛非得去二楼？”

想不通……

“哥你吃错药了？人家是帮咱们的你老呛人家干嘛？”金钟真拉上卫生间的门，转过身就对着李东海插上胳膊，一副训导主任的模样。

“我有吗？”

“有吗？人家要能听懂估计你们都快打起来了！”

可李东海似乎完全没在想这个问题：“钟真我问你，很久没见的人需要抱那么紧，还要亲一下才算好好问候嘛？”

这是什么狗屁重点？

“哥，这是法国……外国人问候都用贴面礼你不知道吗？”

“贴面就好好贴面啊？为什么要亲啊？还有，她抱那么紧李赫宰后背会很痛的！”李东海也插起了胳膊，摆着一副愤世嫉俗的态度。

“那人家又不知道赫宰哥受伤了啊！……等一下！这不是重点！”

金钟真都快被他绕进去了，这才想起自己刚刚进门想跟李东海说什么：“刚刚就一直想跟你说这个事……检测结果出来了——昨天的血不是人血，是牛血，那个断指是右手的食指，属于一个四十代的中年男性。”

“真的？这么说……”

“嗯，那个女孩应该没事。赫宰哥昨天就和我说，检测结果出来一定要第一时间，第一个就告诉你，让你安心。”

金钟真说完，看着面前这人长舒一口气，不停喃喃着“万幸”，真不知是不是该替他开心……

因为在他眼中，此刻的东海哥，实在是太反常。

“哥……你在嫉妒吗？”

“莫？嫉妒什么？”

“因为露西亚亲了赫宰哥你在嫉妒……”他试探中带着一种笃定：“不是吗？”

“你说什么呢？我为什么要嫉妒啊？嫉妒什么？嫉妒谁？我？嫉妒她？我怎么可能？我……”

一连串问号之后，他突然哑了声。

“我……在嫉妒吗？”

他扭过脸，正对上卫生间镜子上映着的自己的脸——是啊，是该问问自己……

“我好像……真的在嫉妒……”他喃喃自语。

“我就说嘛！你俩肯定有问题！在怒那家的时候我就觉得不对劲……”金钟真还在嘀嘀咕咕说个不停，然而李东海已经完全听不进去他的话了。

“为什么呢？……”

“你喜欢他？”金希澈的声音已经不知是第几次在他脑海中响起来。

喜欢他？

嗯。

喜欢。

初次见面在午日阳光下认真工作的时候；陪他一起疯的时候；无奈忍受他胡闹的时候；无条件挡在他身前的时候；总能猜透他想法，照顾他心情的时候；总会用有趣的形容缓解气氛的时候；睡在他肩膀的时候；借他手牵的时候；对他温柔的笑的时候……

和李赫宰在一起的每一个时候……

不是作为导游和摄影师，不是作为朋友……

是会心动。

是会嫉妒。

是想拥有。

他李东海，喜欢李赫宰。

如梦初醒。


	17. Chapter 17

不知道各位有没有过感同身受？——

人总是在后知后觉之后放大所有感官。

稀松平常的所有细节，一句问候，一个动作，一颦，一蹙，都在后知后觉后变得特别。

像一首以前不经意间听过，却未曾唱进心里的歌，一句听来太过一般，多听几秒更觉聒噪。而在某个午后电台，它再次飘进耳朵，从头听到尾，才发现，一字一句，一音一调，都别具韵味……

李东海仔细回想了这近一个月来的一幕幕，回想着他的心是怎样一步步向那人狂奔而去，然而他并没找到感情变质的那个分界点。

他只觉得金希澈那张嘴真是不可思议，自己有一天竟然真的会喜欢上男人。而这个男人，比他以往任何一段感情中遇见的女孩，都要更加让人小鹿乱撞。

恍然间，他发现他竟然在回味昨晚手心里的触感，开始后悔为什么没多牵一会儿，好让他能记住这种踏实的体验。

疯了，你真是疯了。

他拍着脸咒骂自己，嘴角却带着笑。

真正喜欢上一个人，原来是这种感受—— 

一想到他，连空气都是甜的。

“东海？东海！你有在听吗？”

金钟云伸手在他眼前晃了晃，终于把他的魂拉了回来，在此之前，他已经双眼失去焦点快半个小时了。

“哦……对不起……说了什么？”

“在说昨天恐怖相机的事，你还好吗？是回想起来又害怕了吗？”李赫宰歪着头，对上他的视线，关切的问。

然而李东海瞬间就躲开了他的目光：“我……我没事……”

对，没事，耳朵通红也没事。

金钟真憋着满肚子话，结果还是没说——

得，又一对儿自己的事儿解决不明白硬给身边人添堵的……偏偏倒霉的又是他，还是熟悉的配方，还是熟悉的味道。

“其实我挺不明白的，蒙特为什么要这样做？”金钟云发了问。

“因为食指，是用来按快门的……”李赫宰伸出手，比划了一个拍摄的动作：“这是警告：再轻举妄动，这就是下场。”

李东海不禁打了个冷颤，却又想起一个关键问题：“如果那个女孩没死，蒙特留她一命是想做什么？我们都已经欺负到他头上了。”

“就是说啊……”

大家都没有想出合理的解释。最后结论就是兵来将挡，水来土掩，现在有了网络和媒体的力量，总归是有了胜算。

采访顺利完成，金钟云看了看表，已经中午，想着怎么着也该请人家姑娘吃顿饭才是，邀着二人也一起。露西亚看起来很兴奋，挽上李赫宰的手臂就要拉他出门，看来叙旧果然是叙不够的。

李赫宰刚拿起外套准备跟着走，回头看李东海还站在原地一动不动，一双眼睛紧紧盯着自己，盯得人发毛：“东海？”

“我胃口不好去了也是扫大家兴，你们去吧，我回房休息了……”他都没等人再劝，抿出一个礼貌的微笑，直接踢踏上了楼。

“他怎么了？今天一直怪怪的。”金钟云问号脸。

李赫宰摇了摇头——“果然还是那个永远让人猜不透的李东海啊……”

李东海锁上房门，颓唐的扑进被子里，挣扎了一番，成功把床单弄的像他此刻的脑子一样乱。对于突然间认清自己对李赫宰的强烈情感，他还是感到太不真实。可现实却是他竟然真的嫉妒到失态，哪怕露西亚只是挽了一下李赫宰的手臂。

他的拒绝，竟带有一种眼不见心不烦的心理。

没意识到还好，一意识到，什么奇怪的想法都汹涌而至，其中最荒唐的——是他竟然会暗自把自己和露西亚比较……

抱一下挽个手臂又怎么了？他都有过！昨晚两个人还牵手一起睡的。

赢了！

可关于对李赫宰的了解程度呢？关于他的过去，他的梦想？

最让人迫切想知道的——性取向？

好吧，他输的很惨……

不知怎的，他竟然能想象到饭桌上两人有说有笑的画面，心情差的难以形容。

可他又凭什么？他又不是李赫宰的谁。

他连嫉妒的资格都没有。

烦死了！

焦躁的把自己的头发揉乱，掏出手机，他现在只想骂人——金希澈，不二之选。

视频通话嘟了十几声才被接通，对面的男人乱蓬蓬的长发遮住了脸，只看得见一张嘴，那张嘴正在往外排污——

“C8李东海你他妈的知道现在才几点嘛？”他压低了声音，含糊的嗓音吐着一点儿不含糊的单词：“正洙还没醒！”

“哥我有点脏话想跟你说。”

“憋着！”金希澈气急败坏，要不是离得远他早冲过去揍人了，正准备挂断，突然听见屏幕那边响起了敲门声。

李东海吓了一跳，先威胁着那人“不许挂”，之后扣过手机，犹犹豫豫地去开门。

他烦恼的源头正站在门外。

“不用叫我的，我真的不去了……”他低着头，不肯看人。

“没事，我也不去了，他们已经走了。”

李东海诧异的抬起头：“为什么？”

“早上吃了两人份的拉面，还没消化呢，去了吃完还要自己打车回来，得不偿失。”李赫宰摊了摊手，一副无可奈何的样子。

“这样啊……”李东海喃喃着，又把头低下。

耐不住短暂的沉默，李赫宰还是忍不住问：“东海呀，你真的没事嘛？你今天……好像不太对劲。”

“有吗？我没事啊……可能就是没睡好吧……”他挤出一丝难看的笑，也不敢去看李赫宰的眼睛。

“或许还需要我的手的话？……”

“不需要！”他还没等人家说完就一口回绝：“我自己待会儿就好了！”

李赫宰的手都还没来得及抬起来又讪讪地放下：“那……有事叫我。”

他只叮嘱一句，就换来李东海的暴风点头。

看那人也没有再多说几句的意思，他便转过身回房去，走了几步，又停下回头，看见李东海还站在门前难看的笑着。

“有什么事一定记得叫我！”

“知道啦！”李东海不耐烦的应一句，冲他挥了挥手，带上了门。

李东海太不正常，明眼人都看的出来的那种非常明显的不正常。

李赫宰在自己的书桌前坐下，仔细回想了刚才那人的反常表现，思来想去却也没想出原因，最后只能当那个小傻子是昨天受的惊吓没缓过神。

拉开抽屉，取出那本他珍爱的写生簿，又削尖了素描铅笔，百无聊赖，不如画画消磨时间。画什么呢？他在脑海里寻了一番，发现完全想不出除了李东海的脸之外任何其他的东西……往前翻几页，也都是一样的面庞。他苦笑着叹了口气，翻回空白的一页——落点成线，线扫成片。

“呀小子！”手机里传来金希澈的吼叫。

李东海这才想起来他还晾着个不好惹的主儿，连忙拿起手机，把画面从黑暗中解救出来。

“你那么大声干嘛！不怕吵醒你家祖宗？”

“所以我这不是来卫生间了嘛！”金希澈撩了撩头发，表情不同于刚才的凶神恶煞，变得有些喜色：“呀！是那个男人？”

“莫？”

“你上次视频说你喜欢的那个男人。”

“我什么时候说过我喜欢他了！那不是你自己胡说八道的嘛！”李东海简直要被气死，他明明是来找宣泄口的，怎么反倒添了一心堵？

“生那么大气干嘛？你认识我这么久认真还是玩笑分不清？”金希澈莫名其妙，臭小子居然敢冲他嚷嚷？看来是在外边儿疯野了欠收拾。

李东海委屈巴巴皱着脸，扑到床上把头埋进被子里哼哼唧唧：“哎呀！都赖你都赖你！……”

“什么玩意儿都赖我？”

“就你天天说什么我会喜欢男人才会这样！我真的喜欢上男人了你这个疯子！”李东海猛地抬起头，恶狠狠的瞪着那边瞬间懵住的他哥。

许久，金希澈才反应过来，敢情这小子一大早来电是来找自己出柜？

事情突然变得有趣了呢。

“所以说……你怎么意识到你喜欢他的？”

李东海怎么也没好意思把他上不了台面的嫉妒拿出来说，只好反问：“那你又怎么意识到你喜欢正洙哥的？”

“我？”金希澈转了转眼珠子，没能藏住那源于回忆的甜笑：“我是带希范去他店里洗澡的时候一见钟情的啊～他照顾宠物时认真的样子很帅，耐心跟我讲话的样子特别温柔，安安静静睡觉的样子也可爱到爆……他有个梨涡你知道吧，他一冲我笑啊，我心都化了……总之，在我眼里正洙没有缺点。”

李东海耷拉着脸，后悔着为什么要问这个明知会对自己杀伤力巨大的问题，又叹口气：“那就对了……我也是那样……”

初遇李赫宰时他在工作，那是他最专业最认真最具魅力的模样；每次都用高级话术耐心安抚自己情绪的时候，他那种极致温柔；靠在自己肩膀打盹和被困在套头睡衣里的时候，也简直可爱到无法用语言形容……他常笑，不管真心与否，只要他笑，自己就也变得心情舒畅……

“你知道最可怕的是什么吗哥？”李东海死心的用手撑着脑袋，吊起一侧眼角：“我竟然对他的身体特别好奇……”

那边金希澈正刷着牙，听了这话，一口牙膏沫喷在镜子上：“莫？！你真是成龙了啊你！”

“他身材好好……”李东海感叹到，却又想起李赫宰那惨不忍睹的后背，斟酌着，最后还是没敢告诉他哥在这儿到底都发生了什么事。

金希澈急忙漱了口去擦镜子，一边擦一边骂，埋怨着要是被发现，那祖宗得拿清洁液擦一下午不理人，他是怕了。

毁灭完证据，他才放下心倚在洗手台边：“所以你打算怎么办？告白？”

“我不敢……”

“呵……世上还有你不敢的事？”

“他的想法我一丁点都不了解，万一他没法接受……说破了连朋友都做不成怎么办？……我现在都没法面对他……”他愁容满面，一向在线的美貌竟也暂时掉线。

金希澈恨铁不成钢的摇摇头，走去客厅，又问：“那你什么时候回来？不会因为感情进展不顺利就不回家了吧？下周你生日诶，伯母怕打扰你不肯给你打电话，都跟我打听来着。”

“……妈妈真是……”脑子都被李赫宰塞满，他完全把这些事抛之了脑后。

半分钟的沉默之后，金希澈突然厉声唤了他的名字，他抬起头，只见对面一向没正形的那人表情难得的真挚：“很想骂你，但想想也没什么用。想做什么就去做吧，你不是最怕留下遗憾吗？做摄影师也是都一往无前走到现在了，明明从来都不是畏手畏脚的人……”

他抱起和他气质如出一辙的那只蓝猫，顺着它背上的毛：“你身边又不是没人，真遇上什么过不去的坎儿不是还有伯母，还有我和正洙在嘛？最烦你自己逞能知不知道？”

李东海看着他的手一下又一下，自己也像是得到了抚慰，鼻子有点酸酸的，却还是嗔怪着：“知道了，姨母你真唠叨……”

“记得给伯母打电话。”

“嗯……”

“告白没成功不要哭鼻子啊。”

“挂了！”

屏幕暗下去，金希澈放下手机，就看见他祖宗揉着眼睛从房里走出来。凌晨六点，太阳明明还没升起来，可他却觉得整个屋子都亮堂堂的。

“起这么早？”

“狗崽子大清早来找骂。”金希澈放下猫，干脆在沙发上躺下，一边看着朴正洙在他面前晃来晃去的冲着麦片，一边讲着刚才通话的内容。

“你还真预言成功了？”

“亲爱的你要相信一个基佬的直觉～”他接过朴正洙递过来的碗，吧唧吧唧地看着那人把狗粮填满，又捧着碗凑过去蹲下：“你说这小子以前那些恋爱经验是不是都喂狗了？”

朴正洙笑着，又用食指使劲一戳他的额头：

“喂你了。”

“咔——”灰色笔尖断在本子上，散开一小圈铅笔渣。

李赫宰叹了口气放下笔，举起本子来定睛一看，才发现自己完全没能集中精神。快两个小时，只画了一只眼睛，不仅如此，眼睛周围还写满了莫名其妙的句子——

“他怎么了？”

“我做错什么了吗？”

“他讨厌我了？想走了？”

“昨天还好好的……他到底在想什么呢？”

“李东海李东海李东海这个傻瓜……”

“喜欢他呢……”

这种程度，他真的是走火入魔了吧……

不行，得去找他。

于是李东海的门再次被叩响。

“有事？”

“我……后背疼。”

“那你吃点止痛药……”

嗯？这不对啊？听到这话难道他不该满脸担忧的上赶子要帮自己上药嘛？

“我饿了。”李赫宰似乎有些缠上的意味。

李东海撇撇嘴，寻思着自己也没吃，只好妥协：“我去做。”

简单炒了个蛋炒饭，总之是够填饱肚子。两人默默无语的各自扒饭，谁也没有先打破沉默的意思。

一直到吃完，李东海已经准备上楼了，李赫宰才提出明天要不要一起去旅行社，看看金钟真把《失落之旅》的期刊排版做的怎么样了。

李东海想了想，还是摇摇头推脱了，又想起他说后背疼，于是终于肯开开金口问两句：“你是不是因为今天和露西亚拥抱的时候碰到了才疼的？小心点多好……”

“她又不知道嘛，很久没见了会那样也正常，我没关系的。”

“没关系就好，实在疼的话我看夏尔哥给的袋子里还有膏药，那个你应该可以自己贴吧？”

“你不是没关系吗？”他语气冷到冰点，也没等李赫宰的回答，直接就回屋去。

李赫宰彻底昏了头。

他这是在生气？可他在气什么？他想破脑袋也想不出来。心情低落的回了屋，洗了澡，正准备更衣就寝，就看见他叠的整整齐齐放在床头的李东海给买的那件睡衣，也不知道是哪来的脾气，他偏不要穿了。忍着痛，他又自讨苦吃的换回之前的套头睡衣。

李东海，我看你能这样到什么时候。

按他的想法，虽猜不透李东海的心思，但依那人的脾性，迟早会耐不住性子来主动找他说话缓解尴尬。

可他明显是低估对方了。

第二天看到自己身上的衣服不对的李东海，非但没有生气质问，还看都不看他一眼。

不仅如此，接下来的两天两人之间的对话都不超过十句。更奇怪的是，他分明看得出来，李东海是想跟他说话的，可却总是欲言又止，最后只有他干着急。

李东海其实也快忍不住了，可是他总怕自己兜不住话的嘴巴和不听使唤的耳朵，会让他落下个无地自容的结果，最后还是装聋作哑。

他不知道，李赫宰已经生了三天的闷气。

其实何止他不知道，就连李赫宰自己都不知道。

李赫宰只觉得自己再憋下去就要内出血，他以前明明是一个人呆着一周都可以不说一句话的人，可这次他受不了了，真的受不了了。

终于在第三天的傍晚，他拉住再一次企图回避的李东海。

“我们谈谈。”


	18. Chapter 18

“我们谈谈。”

李赫宰冷着一张脸，拉住正欲起身离开餐桌的李东海，带着一种不容让步的态度：“你自己也知道你最近很奇怪吧？突然间。”

李东海知道自己躲不开了，却又无话可说，只好垂着眼，只拿发旋冲人。

“最近有什么不开心的吗？”

他摇摇头。

“对我有什么不满？”

他又摇摇头。 

“那是因为什么？因为我不答应给你画像？”李赫宰真的是拿闭口不言的他没辙，再多的耐心也都消磨殆尽：“那我给你画就是了，你何必这样？”

他都没意识到他语气有多冲。

李东海终于抬起头，用那种十分复杂的眼神与他对视：“在你眼里我就是那种咬住不放又特别小气的人吗？”

“那到底是怎么了？”

李东海咬着下唇，似乎是铁了心不与人交流。

李赫宰深呼了一口气：“你是在这呆够了想回去了吧？所以现在才这样急着疏远我？……”

“不是吗？”

荒唐，李东海只觉得这话荒唐。

“如果是因为我受了伤才让你勉强留下来，我希望你不要这样。想走就走吧，我们之间也没什么谁欠谁的，你没有必要勉强自己面对我，到头来你也烦心，我也烦心。”

“你在说什么呢？你怎么会这么想？”他知道自己突然的性情大变是可能会让人误会，但李赫宰，他喜欢的李赫宰，怎么能这么想他？

他只是无法控制自己毫不遮掩的个性，怕被人发现他羞于启齿的单恋罢了，关于其他的，他想都没有想……

“我最近是有些反常，但我……我根本没有像你说的那样……”

话说到一半，李东海才反应过来，对面这人似乎气过了头，只因为几天没有跟他好好说话，就拿出一种老死不相往来的气势来与自己对质？

“可你又为什么生气？”李东海委屈的不行，他不想吵架，声音却也大了起来——

“之前觉得我碍眼，好几天不愿意靠近我的不是你吗？我又没做什么！……”

他实在不擅长争执。

以前也是，和金希澈吵大架的时候，就算他不占理也气势汹汹，可通常眼睛比嘴巴反应更迅速，还没等人反击就先吧嗒吧嗒的抗议。

拥有这种症状的人，俗称争执过敏性体质。先天性疾病，难治的很。

在和他的交战中，金希澈已经不知自己是疑问的几败，最后还得好声好气哄着，哪怕明知自己没错。

可这种时候他不想掉眼泪，因为对象是李赫宰的缘故。哭实在太丢人，他只能拼命忍，哪怕鼻子已经红的像颗新鲜的圣女果，他也坚持着没有让那些液体逃离眼眶。

这不是李赫宰想象的结果，他原本只是想要李东海一个解释，把疑问解开后，管他是回归以前的热络，还是就此别过，他宁愿求个痛快。可他真的气昏了头，以至于被对方的反问打的猝不及防。

是啊，他到底为什么这么生气？

被李晟敏一句话点破，他却不愿承认的时候，不是也口口声声说着保持距离，晾过李东海一段时间来着？以至于后来两人在枫树林不欢而散，之后还卷入了那场混乱。

如果这是一切矛盾的起点，他有什么资格生气呢？

李东海都没有怪他。

他应对不了那人的眼泪，嘴巴却似铅般重，说不出抱歉。

“这下他该讨厌我了。”他想。

巧了，李东海偏偏也这样想到。

还真是毫无意义的默契。

“我们都冷静一下……”李赫宰没再多的话，起身收了盘子，直走去了后厨。

吸了吸鼻子，把马上就要溢出的伤心吞回肚子，李东海也一声不吭上楼回了屋。

他摔了门——任谁看都是故意的那种。响彻整栋小楼的扣锁声告诉全世界：我心情糟透了。

听不懂的人除非耳聋。李赫宰感受到这小幅度的地震，也莫名想要狠狠发泄——脱了橡胶手套往水池子里使劲一拍，也直接上了楼。

进门前，他望向对面紧关的门，心烦意乱到无以复加。

摔上门李东海就后悔了。

李赫宰也是。

他不该冲人大声嚷嚷。

他不该气急败坏说些挖苦人的话。

他不该让李赫宰误会。

他不该让李东海哭。

其实他没有真的怪李赫宰之前的冷落。

其实他非常不想李东海走……

可这些他们都没有说。

谁也不懂夜晚为什么这么漫长，距离两人不欢而散已经两个多小时，钟表的指针才落在九点半而已。

李赫宰已经对着写生簿发了好久的呆，他越来越讨厌自己，总做些口不对心的事情，最后活该自食恶果。而李东海，大哭一场之后，第一次产生了立刻飞回家的想法，却又不甘心这样不明不白，和李赫宰之间只留下怨怼。

李东海想去道歉了，哪怕要走，他也想不留什么遗憾，至少要以朋友的身份去好好告别。

李赫宰也想着是时候去说声对不起，至少告诉他请不要讨厌自己，他不怕人离开，却怕极了人记恨。

李东海开了门，却又觉得两手空空太过尴尬，心里打着鼓，还是回屋抱出了那瓶原本要带给金希澈的酒，一步一挪的朝那人紧闭的房门而去，却又不敢伸手敲。

李赫宰也按耐不住了，他抓着写生簿站起身，想着拿那人一直想要的画像去赔罪，应该会得到宽恕吧？可手都已经搭在门把上，却迟迟按不下去。

只隔一道门，却像隔开一条银河。

再拖下去怕是一夜无眠。

是男人就该go啊！

李东海终于抬起手。

李赫宰也沉了沉气，按下门把手……

门并没有如愿打开，而只弹开了一个小缝，李东海吓了一跳，刚想推开，清脆的手机铃声却从门里传来。

李赫宰叹了口气放下手，去接这一点眼色都没有的突然来电——区号是韩国的一个陌生号码，他没多想，直接按了接听。

“哪位？”

“我。过得好吗？”有些强势的女声铿锵的从听筒传过来。

“李素拉？”

“时间久了你是连怒那都不会叫了吗？”

李赫宰只觉得上火，李晟敏这个没义气的家伙，还真是说到做到。

“没话说我挂了……”

“晟敏没说，是我逼他给我你的号码的……”李素拉抢在李赫宰的手做出动作前说出口：“听说你受伤了？”

“不致死，劳烦操心。”

“什么时候回来？”

“不回。”

“别太绝对，爸妈一直在等你回家。”

“我没家。”

“李赫宰，五年也该玩儿够了，你一个人在外边逍遥自在，留这些人天天在家挂念，这不公平。”

李素拉的态度未曾软过，却彻底激怒了听着的人。

“莫？逍遥自在？呵……我吗？”

他冷笑着，从牙缝里生挤出话：“你们知道什么？……”

“我，在这里“玩儿”的每一天，没有一刻觉得放松！你来过法国吗？你知道这里是什么样的吗？还是你有过半年多每天只吃一顿饭，只能睡三个小时的经历？我逍遥自在？我是怎么走到现在的你知道吗？你们这些一天到晚只知道生意的人知道吗？！”

“既然这么辛苦为什么不说，你不说怎么知道？”

李素拉并没有被唬住，仍用强势的态度接着话：“你每个月寄回家的钱我们一分都没有动，爸妈已经原谅你了，回来把心结解开不就都好了？你大可不必这么辛苦。”

“算了吧……”李赫宰只觉得可笑至极：“寄钱只是为了告诉你们我还活着，没必要找我，也别说什么原不原谅的，是我不原谅他们……”

他胸膛不规律的起伏着，强压下火气：“麻烦你转告李晟敏，等他回来我会好好和他打一架，你不要再联系我……”

“晟敏不会回去了。”

“莫拉古？”

“看来他还没和你说啊……”李素拉故意一顿：“和相亲对象看了对眼，以结婚为目的在交往呢，你们关系这么好你竟然不知道吗？”

“别骗人了……”

“不信可以自己去问他，本来他也没打算一直待在法国，不就是因为你才去的？现在他也回来了，你想清楚，再呆在那里也没意义……”

“够了……”

“别再逃避了，爸妈真的已经变了很多，大家都在等你回来……”

“我说够了……”

“赫宰……”

“够了！”他再也抑制不住，终于歇斯底里。

“别再打来了……切拜。”

他按下挂断键，把手机狠狠丢在床上，烦躁地抓了把刘海回过头，就看见抱着瓶酒一脸惊恐地站在门口的李东海。

一瞬间，心就软了下来。

李东海不害怕，只是觉得这样的李赫宰太过陌生，他看见他通红的双眼和因怒气爬上额角的青筋——真奇怪，他不怕，他心疼。

“要……要喝酒嘛？”他抿出一丝笑，冲那人晃了晃怀里的酒瓶。

李赫宰眼中的红已经消了一半，他深吸一口气，点了头。

去楼下取来一只高脚杯和起瓶器，李东海拉着李赫宰在茶几前跪坐下来。

“你不是不能喝酒吗？”

“所以只拿了一只杯子……这个怎么开啊？”李东海使劲扭着插进木塞的起瓶器，瓶口却纹丝不动。

李赫宰没吭声，默默的夺过来，三下五除二的就把木塞顺利的取出来。

“哇，好厉害……”

听到称赞李赫宰也没有笑意，只是问着：“这酒不是要带给你哥？”

“我忘了坐飞机不能带液体，就拿来给你赔罪吧。”

“赔罪？”

李东海斟了半杯推到李赫宰面前：“对不起啦，不该冲你大呼小叫……”

他嚅嗫了一会儿，又接着说：“让你误会也是我不对，我不是故意不理你的，只是最近有些事情没想明白有点烦……”

李赫宰难过的要命。看吧，李东海可以轻而易举就坦坦荡荡，也有十足勇气去正视错误。

可他呢？真是不争气。

“你道什么歉啊傻瓜，我才是对不起……”李赫宰低下头，无限放低了姿态：“是我太敏感没控制好情绪，还说那些不好听的话，对不起……”

“那……我们和解了。”

李东海把杯子塞进他手里：“以前我哥不开心的时候我也是这样陪他喝，对男人来说没什么是一顿酒解决不了的。”

李赫宰没怎么喝过红酒，听了这话却也觉得在理，心里又实在憋屈的难以忍受，他接过杯子，一饮而尽，葡萄发酵的酸涩弥漫在喉咙，呛的他直皱眉。

“红酒不是这么喝的啊……”李东海目瞪口呆，却也劝不住他斟满第二杯，又再一杯。

他叹了口气，撑着地想站起来：“行吧……反正是刷你的卡买的酒……”

可屁股还没离地，却又被李赫宰按住：“你去哪儿？”

“给你倒点水，这么喝会醉的，得稀释一下啊。”

他晃了晃脑袋，声音闷闷的：“不需要，你就在这哪儿也别去……”

李东海因为这突然的疑似撒娇有些害臊，没喝酒脸却也红扑扑的，轻“哦”了一声，老实坐着了。

瓶子里的液体已经少了一半，但好在李赫宰还算清醒，沉默了一会儿，他晃着酒杯问道：“你怎么都不问我？”

“嗯？”

“本来那么有好奇心的人……怎么都不问我发生了什么？刚才分明是吓到了吧？”

李东海回想起刚刚的画面，简直如同蛰伏数十年的火山突然爆发，冲击着实很大，却又摇了摇头：“上次说过不会再问你一些有的没的，再说你想说自然会说了不是吗……”

“是我姐姐。”李赫宰没等他说完理由，声音笃定而沉着：“亲姐姐……”

“那你们……”

“是个有点长的故事呢……你想听吗？”他抬头，对上李东海的眼睛——

“你好奇的我都告诉你……你要听吗？”

————————

李赫宰，1986年4月4日生人。

父母是做服装业生意的，有个比他大两岁的姐姐。

四口之家，生活富足，吃穿不愁。

羡煞旁人。

年幼的小赫宰也曾认为自己是天之骄子，能够过着别人梦想般的生活。可自从他有记忆以来，外人口中所谓的美满家庭生活，却好像一天都不曾存在过——

父母征战生意场，交易，应酬，好像钱永远赚不够，陪伴孩子的时间少之又少，甚至如此短暂的时间，两人还都用来为工作的事情争吵。

李素拉将父母的特质尽数继承，从小独立性极强，一直住在寄宿学校，生活起居从不让人操心，头脑也好，学习成绩也完全不用愁。

李赫宰也不知道是像了谁。

打小粘人得很，保姆待他已像亲儿子般精心照顾，可每次妈妈要出门工作，他却还是哭的撕心裂肺，像个被抛弃的孤儿。

眼泪不值钱，人家可是赶着去签几百万的合同。

那时候，李赫宰的梦想，是一家人能坐在一起吃顿饭——

“我上小学的时候有一次放学，看见我爸妈来接我说要带我吃饭，我高兴坏了，因为实在太难得，所以就拼命吃，结果差点死掉……因为粥里放了生蚝……”再次饮尽一杯酒后，他苦笑着说。

“我那时候……八九岁了？他们竟然第一次知道我海鲜过敏……我躺在急诊室的床上输液的时候，痛的都快昏死过去，竟然还想着和他们约定下次……很傻吧？”

他按了按有些胀痛的太阳穴，接着说下去——

日子一天天过去，男孩成长成少年，习惯了父母不在身边，也明白了哭闹毫无用处，却仍幼稚的对钱充满仇恨。

他无数次想，如果一觉醒来发现他只是生在一个普通的家庭，没什么钱但是知足常乐，一家人幸福且安逸，或许他的童年不会那么茕茕孑立，形影相吊。

他没想到真的会有这一天。

突如其来的全球性金融危机瞬间击垮了家中产业，李家一夜之间宣告破产。

本以为，没钱之后父母二人就会回归家庭，他所期待的一家团聚的安稳日子终于可以到来，事实证明还是他太天真——没有一个商人会甘心放任大厦崩塌，而都是想尽办法东山再起。

于是一家人见面的时间反而越来越少。

也是在这个时候，李赫宰住进了李晟敏家，正式开始了他寄人篱下的生活。

李晟敏爸爸是做餐饮的，金融危机虽来势汹汹，却没怎么影响到餐饮行业的良好态势，于是父母把李赫宰全权托付给了哥哥家，简直是把心放进肚子里，之后又转身奔赴战场。

这次李赫宰没有哭，甚至还笑着让他们放心去。

他逼着自己懂事，在别人家，一定要做一个安分守己，绝不添麻烦的拖油瓶。

“都行”、“随便”、“都可以”一度成为了他的口头禅，甚至至今也没能完全改正。

他学会了隐藏起真心，学会了察言观色，学会了讨好与恭维，学会了用看似很真的微笑与每个人交好。

他是个天才，学得快，记得牢。

他一声不吭的长大了。

谁都没有发现。

就连他自己也没有。


	19. Chapter 19

长大，其实是很伤感的字眼。

每个人都要被迫懂得很多，时间只负责推着人向前，管你情不情愿。

像个失去倒放功能的DV机，只能记录，于是确认不了过往画面，连删除都没法子。

管他好的坏的，一股脑儿强塞给你——拿着吧，这是你的记忆。

你只能接受，双肩沉重，然后成为还算像样的大人。

在没成为大人之前，李赫宰还有过其他梦想，相较一顿饭来说更大了些——他想让父母出席一次他的家长会。

当然这也只是梦想而已——

“上了初中之后每次家长会都是大伯母一个人开两个人的份，她总是一手揽着一个，说两个都是她儿子……”

“我没法埋怨什么，大伯大伯母已经对我非常好，没有一丝一毫的偏心或区别对待，但他们始终不是我爸妈……有一次午休，我没能睡着，然后听见同学在议论我们，问我和李晟敏到底是不是亲兄弟，为什么有同一个妈妈却长的一点都不像？还说什么私生子，领养什么的……”

“太过分了吧！然后呢？”李东海拄着脸，全身心投入他的故事。

李赫宰看着他笑了出来：“打架了，因为耳朵痒。”

“有点帅呢。”

“我也觉得我帅，站起来‘哗——’就把桌子掀了！”他手攀上茶几激动比划着掀翻的动作，然后和李东海一起咯吱咯吱笑起来。

他铁定是醉了，连笑都透着醺色。

“那是我第一次打架，性质恶劣，于是我爸妈不得不被叫来学校，问我为什么，我也不说，骂我我也不还嘴。后来我发现打架是唯一可以召唤他们来学校的方法，所以再二再三，屡试不爽。”

“呀！你也太聪明了吧？”李东海故作玩笑的推着他，心里却极其不是滋味。他能感觉到李赫宰内心的无可奈何，这做法有多幼稚，就透露着他有多心酸。

李晟敏一家都知道李赫宰一向懂事，学习成绩也好，从不会做出格的事，因此找他谈过好多次。可他只是不停道歉，原因一概不提。对待他人，还是一如既往礼貌与谦和，只有在父母面前，他总是变得乖戾而拗蛮。

没有毫无缘由突然变坏的乖孩子，若找不出原因，那么一切少年意气都可以用叛逆期一词尽数囊括。

其实怎会没有原因？在第一次打架之前，也就是他的叛逆期初始，那是伴随着绘图铅笔和色彩而来——

小时候没别的兴趣，一个人呆着实在无趣，就喜欢涂涂画画，画的开心就兴高采烈跑去拿给爸妈看，像是一种邀功和讨好。

刚开始还能得到几句惊喜的、哄似的夸赞，再多几次就渐渐敷衍，“做的好”三个字淡淡飘出口，二人又立马转过头电话接不停：明天又要发几批货，新来的布料要拿来做什么……

商业和美术之间实在跨越不了过大的鸿沟，于是天赋异禀的小画家又钻进自己的世界，不肯再与人分享喜悦。

转折点在初二，一次青少年公益画报设计大赛。李赫宰熬了三天大夜，完成了一副纯手绘的，主题为关注失明儿童的作品，最后拿了特等奖，还刊登在了青少年杂志上。

他第一次品尝到了美术带来的甘甜满足感，他迫不及待的想冲回家，拿着奖状告诉父母，这是我想送给你们的礼物。

可那天傍晚，当他和李晟敏走到家门口时，还没进门，就听见里面传来两位妈妈攀谈的声音——

“送赫宰去美国这件事你们问过他吗？”

“他一直很听话，说什么都会答应的。我同学在那边，让他去闯荡一下我也放心，到时候直接在那里上大学，读个经济，回来之后我们也该隐退了，公司就给他。”

“他会愿意吗？他一直喜欢画画呢……”

“那有什么用？没出息的，世上能有几个梵高？”

刺耳，李赫宰不肯再听下去，推开门冲了进去：“我不去！”

两个长辈吓了一跳，紧接着他就从书包里拿出了他的作品，用无比渴望认同的语气说道：他靠这拿了奖，他喜欢画画，他不要经商，不要去美国。他大声说出口时，手都有些颤抖。

然而，在后院和大伯喝茶的爸爸听到他“为了画画熬了三天夜”的话之后，直接走出来破口大骂：“你不学习了吗？”

妈妈拉住了想要教训儿子的丈夫，温声细语的和李赫宰商量着：“现在咱们家里刚刚重新起步，我和你爸爸都很忙顾不上你，那边条件很不错，我们也会抽空常去看你，我儿子这么优秀一定会学的特别好，到时候回来接手公司，不用那么辛苦的重头打拼，这样不好吗？”

“你们根本就不在乎我到底想要什么……”李赫宰眼圈通红，他从未顶撞过二人，可他真的无法再忍：“我在你们身边待着就这么碍眼嘛？为什么你们一心都想要我离你们越远越好？！”

“你在跟谁大呼小叫？能给你的一切都要给你了，你到底还有什么不满意？”当众被儿子顶撞的父亲挂不住面子，气急败坏的抓起沙发上的一个抱枕摔过去。

李晟敏站在李赫宰旁边，不停的用手肘戳他，劝着他赶快服个软道个歉，之后的事情可以慢慢商量。

然而他无动于衷，任凭眼泪滴在鞋子上，他愤愤地说着：“我不稀罕。”随后快步冲上了楼，从书桌抽屉里翻出护照，当着所有人的面撕了个稀巴烂——去他的美国吧！

他要赖在这里，做个恶童，把以前未曾得到的关注都找回来。

他不再想着去讨好，而是尽全力折磨。

他把自己一厢情愿的省心懂事打包好统统丢到了外太空，于是才有了那第一次的打架，又有了之后的逃课，交白卷，网吧，游戏厅……

其实他对玩乐并无兴趣，去了那些娱乐场所也只是一个人坐在角落发呆睡觉，亦或是在写生簿描描画画。他与周围的一切格格不入，他只不过是想让父母操心，然后坦然地去领取批评教育。

这没什么不好，至少让他能找到他卑微的存在感。

于是最终李素拉代替他去了美国，走之前狠狠给了他一个暴栗，骂了一句：“混球，你这样作贱可别后悔。”

李赫宰面无表情的挥了挥手。

他不会后悔的，他想。

该后悔的人不是他。

这样剑拔弩张的双方关系持续了很长时间，一直到了李赫宰上了高中，遇见了同班那个让他心动不已的女孩。

现在回想起来，他已经记不清那个女孩到底是哪里吸引了他，许是清澈的眼睛亦或是及肩的黑直中长发，又也许是笑的样子太过美好，一时让他无法自拔。

感情来的迅猛而毫无征兆，初恋少年春心涩涩而不可说，还是李晟敏先发现的不对劲——平时一心只想着怎么对付家里人，总是苦大仇深的他弟弟，竟也会时不时露出那样毫不掺假的真心笑容。

早恋不是个坏事，李晟敏想，至少对李赫宰来讲。

李赫宰没有告白，却让全世界知道了他的喜欢。女孩子抹不开面子，只好装不知道。日复一日，李赫宰对待读书还是那副吊儿郎当的样子，喜欢却有增无减。

班主任看的发愁，和家长谈了好多次也寻不出个解决办法。

好巧不巧，某次课堂上，李赫宰睡得昏天暗地，班主任在无奈走过去想要叫醒他的时候，意外发现了他的写生簿——

“喜欢画画？”

办公室里，李赫宰背着手，一言不发的等待接下来一长串的思想教育。

然而他并没有等到，班主任咂咂嘴笑着说：“画的不错嘛！怎么没想着学美术？”

他有些许讶异，眼睛在一瞬间亮了起来，却又一瞬间黯淡：“我画着玩儿。”

“不爱学习的话，去美大怎么样？”

班主任的提议太过诱人，本就让他有些动摇。顺水推舟，当在班主任接下来的话中听见了那个女孩的名字后，他彻底无法冷静了。

女孩走进来，带着夏初略热的微风，像是走出沙漠后灌进喉咙的一听雪碧。

她学美术，这是上高中以来最让李赫宰欣喜的消息。

这些年他做过的梦，终于有一个有了实现的可能，只不过这个梦，比一顿饭，一次家长会，更让他如饥似渴——

考上美大，做个画家。

“我爸妈自然是不同意的，毕竟这是一条看不到终点的路，我求助了班主任，把他们叫来了学校，四个人像是打辩论一样决定我的未来。那是我平生第一次低头去求他们，我跪下了，说我从来没有跟你们奢求过什么，放我去学美术吧，做什么我都愿意……”

酒过三巡，李赫宰的眼睛已经不再清明，上身也开始有些摇摇晃晃，李东海扶住他一只胳膊：“你喝多了，不然我们明天再说？……”

李赫宰撇着嘴不肯，一只手死死攥住李东海的手腕，耍着赖非要让人家听完。

“好吧好吧……你就讲就好，别再喝了，我听着呢……”他刚想侧身去夺他手里的酒杯，就感觉肩膀一沉——那人闭着眼睛，把半个身子的重量都放在了李东海身上。

“睡……睡着了？”李东海一动不敢动，小声试探着。

“人不该那么贪心的……”他闭眼喃喃着。

“莫？”

“是因为太贪心……所以，迫切想拥有的都会失去……”

故事还要继续说下去——

去美大总比考不上大学要好，班主任如是说。

夫妻二人权衡利弊，最终妥协，条件是李赫宰不再惹事生非。

能做喜欢的事情，谁还有心思管其他的？女孩看过他的画，不输专业的水平让她赞不绝口，便问他要不要一起去她在的画室学画。他没有理由拒绝，于是彻底收了心，眼睛只盯着前方，潜心修炼。

有才华的人惺惺相惜，于是两个人自然而然走到一起，他们约定好，要一起去美大，要成为出色的画家之后并肩站在一起。

后来约定实现了一半，他们真的一起去了大学。

那是李赫宰人生中最精彩的四年，佳人在侧，又交了许多志同道合的朋友，和父母之间虽然关系没有缓和，但好在不常见面，也再没冲突。

他的画技也越发精湛，教授赏识他别具一格的想象力与创造力，称他是难得一遇的天才，更夸他人格魅力强，能找到一个又漂亮又优秀的女友。

他天真地以为会一直这样下去，直到毕业前夕——教授找到他们，说有个去意大利进修的机会，但名额只有两个，如果能够交出让对方满意的毕业设计，二人可以一同去深造。

这让他很是兴奋，但又怕父母不同意，因此决定先斩后奏，放手一搏，躲起来偷偷的埋头苦干。

人在极度专注于一件事时往往会忽略很多，例如他察觉到女友最近异常的情绪变化和不经意间的疏离，却没有精力去关心，偶尔问那么一嘴，贴心的女孩也只是淡然的笑着说没事。

距离上交毕设只剩一周，李赫宰构思的有关环境保护主题的油画毕设已经完成百分之八十，结果似乎已经势在必得。他旁敲侧击问着女友的进度，可每次都被轻易地搪塞过去。

“我们一定会一起去意大利吧？”他似问非问，心里的答案一直是肯定的。

他不是个粗心的人，却偏偏没有发现女孩听见这话时瞬间闪躲的眼神。

D-day，当他满心欢喜带着作品敲开教授工作室的门时，彻底傻了眼——和他的作品几乎一模一样的作品正呈现在投影仪投射的幕布上。作者落款，荒唐的印着让他这辈子都无法接受和相信的名字——他的女友。

面对教授的质问，他震惊到无法张开嘴辩驳。

他想不通，当初开始着手做的时候，他因为不想被干涉而没有告诉任何人，除了她。

可笑啊，教授竟然说一个月以前女孩就已经跟他提起过毕设的构思。

这一刻，仿佛一切都说得通了……

可要怎么说清到底是谁抄袭了谁？他只能反复的强调着“我没有”，却没有一个人肯相信。

教授的脸上浮现了前所未有的失望，身边的朋友一时之间纷纷远离，他被扣上“小偷”的帽子，被风言风语扼住了喉咙……

可他还需要一个解释。

他疯了似的拦住女孩的去路，问她为什么。

“对不起……我一定得去才行……”女孩面无表情的留下这句话和一行泪，走的决绝而无情。

他的心彻底凉了。

最终另一个名额给了某位老师的儿子，这种原则性的问题，别说进修，顺利毕业都成难题。

上了大学还被叫家长的新鲜事，李赫宰可算是体验了一遭。他惴惴不安地在教务处等待二人到来，这是第一次，他无比渴求父母能为他撑腰，成为他的盾牌……

“我们答应你来学美术你就是这样回报我们的吗？你这个混球！”

周围吵得很，可他除了这些什么也听不见——

“早说了让你去学经济！既然要画为什么不好好画，做这种丢人现眼的事情？！”

他忘了22岁的自己有没有不争气地哭出来，只记得落在脸上的巴掌和从左胸膛传来的碎裂的声音——清晰得让他时隔多年想起还会在梦中惊醒。

他控制住自己没有在学校发作，却在回到家之后疯了一般的毁了整个客厅：“为什么就连你们都不相信我！”

他彻底崩溃——狗屁人生，像个笑话。

原来所谓的拥有都不是真正的拥有。

什么梦想，爱情，友情，亲情，太奢侈了，他不该贪心的索取，到最后一点不剩。

是他的错，他想。

日子浑浑噩噩过了很久很久，父母愁白了头，商量着干脆给他安排进公司从基层开始学，至少不能让他一辈子做个闲人。

他却在某天深夜，花光了仅有的一些积蓄买了去法国的机票，出走。

只留下一张字条：“别找我。”

韩国这个地方太令人伤心了，去哪里都好，越远越好，如父母当初所愿。他要证明，他一个人也可以活，他不会再回去，不要再任人摆布，他要自由，哪怕自由很苦。

巴黎很美，却冷。当生存成为难题，其余种种又有何意义？

李赫宰最终成为了现在的李赫宰，之后的故事，多说也是赘余。

李东海曾问过他为什么会走投无路。

现在肩膀已经湿了一片的李东海终于有了答案——因为世界残酷。

他犹豫着揽上李赫宰的肩膀，学着他陪自己入睡的那个晚上轻轻的拍着：“辛苦了……我们赫宰。”

肩膀上的人身子猛然一顿，几秒之后，终于放声哭出来——如久旱的干涸土地终于迎来大雨。

他哭的撕心裂肺，嘴里还蹦着零星连不成句子的单词。

他醉的实在不轻，李东海使了大力把他拖起来的时候竟然听见他哭着喊自己“哥”。

“是李东海哦。”他总算把人架了起来，往房里去。

“真的好累啊……”他抽泣着。

“睡一觉就会好了。”

“不能再……对别人有期待了……反正都会离开……”

“谁会离开？”李东海把他弄到了门口，听到这话干脆依着门框歇一下了，他真后悔，下次绝不让李赫宰再喝酒，真搞不定。

“我喜欢的人……会离开……不敢……”他呜呜着，让人听不出个所以然。

“谁？你喜欢谁？什么不敢啊？”李东海大惊失色，他竟然有喜欢的人了吗？怎么能？

偏偏人醉着，李东海真想一拳打醒他，问个明白。

“不敢喜欢……这不行的……”他垂着个头，发梢在李东海肩窝轻蹭着，痒得李东海难受，干脆一鼓作气，直接把他丢到了床上。

“阿C你怎么这么沉？”李东海甩了甩酸痛的胳膊，咒骂着，却又瞅见烂醉如泥的那人泪痕纵横的狼狈相，心口皱巴的不成样子。

听完这些他才明白，李赫宰的对他的生气不是生气，而是不安，他怕自己再被抛弃，因此放大了敏感。

他用手轻轻的把他眼角未干的泪擦去，又感叹道：“该有多委屈呢……”

那人却突然睁开了眼睛，直勾勾的盯着他。

“吓我一跳……”他摸了摸胸口：“赶快睡吧。”

“不可以吧……”

“什么可不可以的？”

“喜欢你……也可以吗？……”

“莫？你说……”

他没能成功的提出问题。

剩下的字尽数被一双炙热的，夹带着酒精的唇堵回去。

他原来真的酒精过敏——

嘴唇沾一下都会醉……


	20. Chapter 20

李赫宰又做梦了——

又是上次带他回家的那只小橘猫。

它趴在床上，小小的一团，缩在他手边，叼着他的手背磨牙。

不疼，但是有些痒。

惹得他睁开眼睛，大手一捞把他捞到自己胸口：“又是你啊烦人精？”

“我妈不让我和酒蒙子一起玩儿！”它“嗷呜”一声张开大嘴，又咬住他的手指。

李赫宰笑着捏了捏它的小耳朵，抱着他坐起身来：“上次一声不吭就走了，为什么又回来了？”

“因为你说不想我走。”

“我什么时候说了？”

“你没说我也知道。”它舔了舔自己的爪子，趾高气昂。

“别嚣张了！我看你是成精了吧？一只猫会说话这件事已经很奇怪了！”李赫宰把它放在床上，插着手臂，一副鄙夷的样子。

“或许……你听过青蛙王子的故事吗？”

“青蛙王子？”

“你是没有童年嘛！就是那个啊，公主喜欢的王子受了诅咒变成了青蛙，需要公主的一个吻就可以解除诅咒变回人形的故事……”它语气透漏着一丝嘲笑，随后又恢复了傲慢：“我也是个王子，猫咪王子。”

“别骗人了……”

“真的！不然我为什么会说话，你是不是傻？”它真是没见过疑心病这么重的笨蛋——

“我不需要吻，一个真心的告白就能变回人形了！你可以帮我吧？”

李赫宰还是觉得这太邪乎了，但如果是梦的话，超现实的东西确实有可能会存在吧？

“我又不喜欢你，怎么真心的告白啊？”

“笨！你闭上眼睛，想象一下我是你最喜欢的那个人，然后说出来就行啦！”

“这行得通吗？……”他半信半疑闭上眼睛，不需多加思索，黑暗中立马浮现了那个人的脸，可他却犹豫了——

“不可以吧……如果是他的话……”他紧皱着眉头：“我不敢……”

如果他睁开眼睛，就能一睹世界罕见的传奇生物“炸毛猫”的风采了：“又不是真的跟那个人告白！你怕屁啊！说呀！”

有道理。

他沉了沉心，定了定神，那几个字从嘴里吞吞吐吐的倒出来：“喜欢你……也可以吗？……

说完的一瞬间，他就感到一束光在他面前散开，一只暖呼呼的手覆上他的脸，他缓缓的睁开眼睛——

看到的竟然是那张再熟悉不过的面容。

“李东海……”

“哇！成功了！你看吧我没骗你！我真的是王子！”他满面粲然，笑容竟真的和那只猫咪如出一辙，薄薄的双唇一张一合，似是在诱惑。

鬼迷了心窍——

一个告白会不会不够？

青蛙王子也是，要吻的深情，诅咒才清的彻底啊……

这哪里是吻，简直是杀人。李东海想。

他已经不能呼吸了，那人的睫毛戳着他的颧骨，右手扣着他的脖子让他一动不能动。

对！才不是因为他太紧张太激动导致的缺氧和身体僵硬，这都要怪这个酒鬼力气太大！

终于，在要窒息的前一秒，他狠狠地给了那人胸口一巴掌，把他拍回了床上。

他大口喘着气，整张脸烧的生疼，即使缓了好几分钟大脑也是一片空白，耳边只听得见嗡嗡的声音，可他明明没有爱耳鸣的毛病。

再看始作俑者——

竟然完全醉死过去，呼都已经震天响。

“哇……脸皮真厚啊这人……”他无语的把失去意识的那人搭在他腿上的手丢开，想站起来却感觉浑身酥软使不上一点力，干脆坐在床边放空。

他得好好思考一下刚才发生的一切——

关于这个该死的酒蒙子到底是酒后吐真言还是酒后乱性。

他不是没有想过成为李赫宰心里的那个人，躲他的那几天，他想了无数种可能——告白成功两人之间会是什么样？一想他就觉得就太不真实晕晕乎乎；失败他又不敢想，怕二人连朋友都做不成；干脆不告白，就这样维持现状，他又不甘心。

可他没有那个自信——打开李赫宰的心，走进去，填满的自信。

李赫宰有很多秘密，很多讲不出的话，很多他不知道的事情。他只看得到他们之间的距离是28年的空白。

更让他沮丧的是：李赫宰喜欢女孩子。

就算如金希澈所说，性向可以改变，可他又怎么能比得上那个存在于李赫宰青春里最美好的那个形象？

现在他更相信李赫宰是酒后乱性了，刚刚忆完往昔，确实会不由自主想起以前的爱人吧？

喝醉了就可以认错人？李赫宰可真是个垃圾。

偏偏这酒还是自己送上门让他喝的……

憋屈。

他恼羞成怒，一脚踢翻床和书桌空隙间的垃圾桶——几个揉皱的白纸球在地上滚了两滚，散落在椅子周围。

灰黑色阴影隐约从白里透出来，他的好奇心又开始蠢蠢欲动，不知道为什么，他总觉得纸上的内容与他有关。

哪怕是李赫宰傍晚与他说的，那句“给你画就是了”的气话，他也怀揣着一丝期待，蹲下身去，像捧着什么宝贝一样，一点一点的展开那张纸——

一只与他左脸上如出一辙的眼睛，和一堆如同乱码一样的句子映入眼帘：

“李东海李东海李东海这个傻瓜……”

“喜欢他呢……”

他像是突然得了失读症，什么都没看进去，却只看到这两句。

他在惊叫出声前捂住了嘴巴，“腾——”地站起身，头顶却“咣——”地磕在了桌堂上，他“嘶——”地抱住了脑袋，抬眼，却看到桌堂里，那个有些神秘的册子。

他紧张的去回望床上的人——那么大的声响也没能把他吵醒，看来真是不省人事。

他呼了一口气，试图镇定，然后轻轻的把那本册子从桌堂里抽出来，岁月的痕迹让它有点厚重，缓缓的翻开扉页，上边娟秀而青涩的字体落下一行字——

“所爱为画，画我所爱。”

他心虚得很，翻页的时候手都在颤抖，像个窥探别人秘密的贼，他知道这样不对，可他已经控制不住自己了。

说是写生簿，这更像是一本有图日记，记录着李赫宰所有想留在记忆里的东西——

小区公园的滑梯、秋千和周围嬉闹的孩子，窗台上在月光下也昂着头的向日葵，爸爸的茶具，妈妈的缝纫机，姐姐养的狗……

写实，但又不是临摹，他的画作中有他想突出的重点，这一点倒是和李东海很像。

他接着翻下去，竟然还看到差点占满整个画布的李晟敏的屁股，落款：“高一，夏，体育课穿紧身裤举重的屁老师。”

他没忍住笑意，暗暗想着：你明明也快乐过……

现在的你，是真的忘了，还是因为怨，而不肯记得呢？

十几页翻过去，他硬是没看到他想看到的那个女孩形象。内页有明显的被撕掉的痕迹，那些李赫宰不愿触碰的内容，他无从得知。

时间很快来到了出走巴黎之后，画作开始变得单调，只有残满不一的各种月亮，落款也寥寥几字，内容也雷同：累，终于又过了一天……种种类似。

只在最后一张上弦月的下方，他看到了略长的一段话：“难道我能画的只有这些了嘛？为什么现在画画都已经感觉不到快乐了？还有意义嘛？……到此为止吧……”

“到此为止”看的人心口一颤，原来李赫宰说的放弃梦想并不只是因为求而不得，而是他的梦，已经无法带给他快乐了。

他不再耗费一整个晚上去构图创作，而只在空闲时间，机械性的在导游手册上画着速写，没什么快感，但总能让他提醒自己——他还有作画的能力。

即使他每天都在做景点开发，线路规划，背诵解说词这些与之毫无关联的工作。

他相信总有一天会好的，快乐这种东西，找着找着说不定就会回来，他会重新爱上作画，哪怕日子再苦，也总有能让他喘息休憩的一方天地。

可他等了好久，也没能等到。

提不起笔，其实是没有提起笔的欲望。

翻过去，看到下一个时间点那一刻，李东海呆住了——

是他们初遇那天。

时间：九月十二号。

地点：塞纳河畔。

内容：背着午日阳光捧着相机倚在栏杆上的亚洲男人。

落款：怪好看的人，有趣的人，想了解的人，想画下来的人。

李东海难以置信，自顾自晃了晃脑袋先否定着眼前一切的真实性，又接着翻——

咬了一口的苹果：“九月十三。托他的福，时隔五年吃到了韩国的苹果，味道不错。”

望向车窗的男人侧脸：“九月十六。怎么会第一天就遇上这种事？他好像吓到了，估计是要撂挑子……可惜了呢，刚认识就说要做我重要朋友的人。”

双手合十祈祷的男人：“九月十七。想知道这个泼我水的幼稚傻瓜许了什么愿？对我的事这么操心可不好呢……”

叼着牙刷翻白眼的男人：“九月二十。烦人精！为个画缠几天了？如你所愿画一个，但是不给你看！”

张着嘴趴在床上睡着的男人：“九月二十一晨。速写，猫。”

他依稀记得这是他来安慰人，结果不小心就在人家床上睡下的那天，回想起那个让他心里警钟大作的早晨，才发觉似乎是那时就已经有心动的迹象。

这是最后一页，背面夹缝中的锯齿状在告诉他：后边的纸张，没能逃过垃圾桶的归宿。

李东海有点想哭，手里攥着那张皱皱巴巴的画纸不知该如何是好。

他不想自作多情，可在这一刻，仿佛所有的一切都能对上号——

他如愿成为了李赫宰先生重要的朋友，甚至，还要更重要一些，再重要好多些……

人总是贪得无厌。他想，现在他应该有资格去奢求一些什么吧？

他摩挲着自己的嘴唇，上边还残留着些许酒精的辛辣味道，伸出舌尖舔了舔，却只觉得甜。

出大事了。

有朝一日滴酒不能沾的他竟会觉得酒是甜的？

他默默把一切放回原位，心虚，但是心情好得很。

入室盗窃是个不小的罪名，可他是个愚笨的小偷，值钱的东西全都看不上眼——只偷走了李赫宰的秘密。

甚至在得手离开之前，还贴心的为受害者盖好了被子。

“原来你这么喜欢我嘛李酒鬼？……”

他戳了戳那人醉的红扑扑的脸颊，没能忍住记录下来的欲望，从口袋掏出手机拍了好几张。

这种情况下还能睡着那绝对是神经大条，他跑回屋翻来覆去，盯着手机那几张照片傻笑到三点多。最后干脆跑到了窗前，眼巴巴的望着月亮自言自语——

他多希望下一秒太阳就升起，他已经等不及把“早上好”换成“喜欢你”。

“到底什么是爱情？”

当初他为寻求答案而来，现在想来，不虚此行。

他对不远处的埃菲尔说着谢谢。

他找到答案了。

到李赫宰醒来，已经是第二天十点多的事情了。他扶着床坐起来，只感觉天旋地转，也不知到底是身上何处，痛的厉害。

他努力回想着昨晚发生的事，却只记得他醉酒后失态的眼泪和难以启齿的一夜春梦。

他摸了摸脖子，伸长了手把贴在后背的膏药揭了下来，撕拉的痛感让他清醒了不少，晃了晃脑袋，他踩着拖鞋走出门去。

刚拉开门，正撞上昨天出现在他梦里的那位男主角——他眼下一圈黑的吓人，可眼里却闪亮亮的，笑容依旧，容光焕发。

这样的矛盾是真实存在的吗？

“睡得好吗？”他问。

李赫宰不自觉打了个哈欠，懒洋洋的应着：“不算差……”

“倒是你，没睡好吗？黑眼圈很重呢。”

“啊……”李东海挠了挠头：“先吃饭吧，我做了醒酒汤。”

这再自然不过的关心是怎么回事？李东海边盛饭边想着：哪有这样的？前一天晚上刚接了吻，第二天还能跟没事人一样操心对方的黑眼圈？

缺心眼儿嘛？

端着饭碗走出厨房，就看见李赫宰拧巴着一张脸，揉着自己的胸口。

“你又哪里不舒服嘛？”

“也不是……后背没那么疼了，倒是胸口不知道怎么了，可能昨晚睡的姿势不对吧，感觉特别疼，像被谁打了一拳……”

“不是像……”李东海又心虚起来，不禁怀疑着自己：“我力气哪有那么大？……”

不过挨打也是活该！李东海刚想开口说明一下昨天的情况，就被对方下边的话噎了回去——

“这酒喝的，什么也想不起来……我应该没做什么吧？给你添麻烦了的话我道歉，昨天心情太不好才那样的……”

“我说呢，怪不得……”李东海咬牙启齿。

强吻别人还敢断片儿？打你个生活不能自理信不信？

“你是该道歉，添的可是个大麻烦呢。”

“莫？”

他又笑了，带着一丝阴森：“吃你的吧，昨天也没什么，就是听一个酒鬼哭了一晚上，然后大概了解了一下他的历史，什么打架啊，分手啊，离家出走啊……该知道的都知道了之后他就醉死了，然后我就费了好大劲把他拖到床上哄他睡觉……”

李赫宰送到嘴边的米全砸在了桌子上，他战战兢兢的抬头对上李东海的视线，看见他皮笑肉不笑的继续说——

“后来你猜怎么了？……”李东海舀了一勺汤到他饭碗里：

“那个酒鬼睡了个好觉然后坐在这里吃着我给他准备的早饭跟我说他全都不记得了呢～”

芒刺在背。

李赫宰咽了咽口水，轻轻放下筷子，两手乖巧的放在双膝上，低下头唯唯诺诺的开始认错：“对不起，是我的错……”

“错哪了？”

“错在……耍酒疯？”他小心翼翼瞥了一眼过去，却看见李东海抿着唇在忍笑，他想，他目的达到了——

李东海果然是世界上最好哄的人。

“别笑！我很真挚好嘛！”

李东海擦了擦笑出来的泪花，摆了摆手：“好啦，不开玩笑了……比起这个，我想说你其实错在总憋着，这才是症结所在。”

“憋着什么？”

“虽然你昨晚确实很折磨人，但是有话就说，想哭就哭的样子看起来很痛快，你也说你很累，那是因为你总压抑自己啊，烦恼都是积累出来的，及时发泄就不会这样了啊。我也不会形容，总之那样坦率看起来很不错……”

李东海是不太会说话，可却总是一语中的。算来两个人认识也才一个月，可他却已经摸清李赫宰的脾性，也大方地肯将全部的自己呈给他看。

“你这么好让我可怎么办呢？”李赫宰更觉得抱歉了，话是这么说，可行动上又怎能一夕之间就做出改变？

他只好还是用玩笑的语气混过去：“那以后我尽量～”

“尽量你个头！吃吧你！”李东海差点抓起筷子丢过去，却又没忍住笑起来。

“吃完把碗刷了。”

“为什么？”

“你现在不是能跟债主讨价还价的情况呢李赫宰xi。”

“内……”

“啊对了，我们昨天和解了，以后必须穿我买的那件睡衣。”

“为什……”

瞪。

“内……”

“李赫宰。”

“内？”

“大后天是我的生日。”

李赫宰盛汤的勺子一顿，望向对面说话的这人，试图去寻找他突然说这话的意图。

他失败了，人类怎么能看的透大海：“那你有什么想要的礼物嘛？”

他却摇了摇头：

“不是跟你要礼物，就说一声，你心意到了就好～”

他自觉暗示的已经足够，又叮嘱了一句“记得洗碗”就转身上了楼。

不是想要礼物，是想要你的心意啊。

这个笨蛋——

什么时候才肯跟我告白呢？


	21. Chapter 21

自从那天晚上之后，就有什么东西变了。

也就才两天，李赫宰觉得李东海实在烦人的紧，却又可爱的要命。

可又找不到原因。

他总是对李赫宰笑脸盈盈的，然后加上一些似是威胁实则撒娇的耍赖，提出许多让李赫宰难以拒绝的无理要求。

李赫宰一想拒绝，他就委屈巴巴拿自己要过生日了出来说事，再不就疯狂提醒人家那天晚上丢人现眼的哭包模样，羞得李赫宰紧忙冲上去捂他嘴巴。

一物降一物，最后只得妥协。

可他也太不讲理了点儿——

例如在凌晨一点叫醒李赫宰陪他打街机游戏。

那破游戏李赫宰和李晟敏玩儿好几年了，夸张点说——闭着眼睛都能赢。可口口声声“没有胜负欲”的李东海却一直缠着他，非要战斗到自己赢一局为止。

李赫宰是真累了，放个水算是解脱，谁知这烦人精又说自己赢了就要他答应自己一个条件——

“为什么？！我赢了那么多局都没！”

“现在是我赢了规矩就得我定。”

“先说什么条件。”

“告诉我你喜欢谁。”

他的耳朵刷一下的红了起来：“谁我也不喜欢！讲不讲理啊你！”

“你那天喝多了明明说你有喜欢的人！”

“我没有！”

“你有！”

“你别仗着我断片儿了就套路我啊！”

“你就是有就是有！”李东海腆着张脸欺身过去，没证据又怎么样，气势上绝对不能输！

“就凭你喜欢我你就已经输了。”他胸有成竹的想。

可没成想李赫宰突然一下坐直了身子，他条件反射地向后躲，却被人一把拉住了手臂，他的额头轻轻砸在李赫宰胸口，耳边传来的磁性嗓音让他震耳欲聋：“你怎么咋咋呼呼的？头差点磕到地板了。”

他慌张挣开，然后装作输不起的样子冲人做着鬼脸：“要你管！你等着！我迟早堂堂正正赢你！”

气冲冲把门关上，他才想起扇扇风给自己发烫的脸颊降降温：“惨了……我忘了我也喜欢他来着……”

李赫宰对于这人复杂的心理活动表示毫不知情，只是笑的欢，打了个哈欠美美的睡去了。

再例如冒着被绑架的风险非要去拖人影院看电影。

李赫宰苦口婆心加吓唬，说蒙特还没被抓起来不知道在哪儿盯着呢，也硬是没劝动，问他为什么非得去，他就说因为影院氛围好。

后来李赫宰终于想起最重要的一点理由，总算让他断了心思：“笨蛋啊，法国电影院字幕你看不懂，去了也是浪费钱。”

李东海幡然醒悟，却又不甘心自己打的跟李赫宰一起看爱情电影的小算盘就这样破灭，皱着张脸生闷气。

李赫宰又败下阵来，只好翻出一堆碟片让他挑，自己默默地调试DVD去了。

李东海偷笑：“安排上了。”

剧情俗套，但不乏感动，进度条过半，男主角对女主角的一番真心告白不由得让李东海鼻头一酸，他想，时机到了：

“他们好浪漫啊……”

接过李赫宰递过来的纸巾，他装模作样擦了擦眼角，又说：“谁要这么跟我告白我肯定感动死了……”

他瞥眼过去，无比渴望身旁的人能读懂他的暗示，然而，平时像他肚子里的蛔虫一样的那人这时却瞎了一样，看都不看他一眼，嘴里嚼着薯片，指着屏幕侃侃而谈：

“这都没用，也就浪漫这一阵儿，这女的后来死可惨了，男的又找了别人，见异思迁的很……啊！！”

李东海一拳砸在他大腿上。

“啊断了……”他抱着腿在沙发上缩成一团，眼睁睁看着李东海抢走自己怀里的薯片，一把全给吃光。

“碰瓷儿没用，一般像你这种人在电影里活不过十分钟，因为知道的太多了！”他愤愤的把空袋子丢进垃圾桶。

他瞪过来的时候，嘴角明晃晃挂着一堆碎渣，李赫宰揉着腿笑着坐起身，没忍住伸手过去给他擦掉：“你几岁？还能吃得满脸都是？”

李东海又红了脸，一声不吭呕着气，只想着下次再也不要和这只愚钝的猴子一起看电影了。

除了打游戏和看电影之外还有许多，其中最让李赫宰难以招架的，就是那句：“睡不着。”

李东海已经占着他的床两天了，每次都是在他洗澡的时候抱着被子偷偷跑进他房间，等他洗完出来就装睡，让人赶都没法赶。

李赫宰擦着头发叹了口气：“为什么总是挑战我忍耐的底线……”

他真的快忍不住了，不是忍不住要生气，而是……

忍不住欲望。

偏偏一躺下就会想起那天晚上做的梦，梦里那猫变的人儿是草莓味儿的，而醒来之后还回味着这顿饱餐的自己——

像个十足的变态。

可这些，那位天真的当事人都不知道——

不知道自己有多危险。

不管了，他“巴黎第一刚”今天就要奋起反抗！

“你去哪？！”

“沙发。”

“那我也去沙发。”

“大哥！你干嘛非得跟我睡啊？”

“我做噩梦！你不是知道的嘛！”

“那我又不是捕梦网你跟我睡有啥用？”

不知道为什么，这句话一出，李东海就能想象到一张特大号的捕梦网站在他面前，画面既诡异又诙谐，便“噗”地笑出声来。

“笑？”李赫宰瞪眼。

结果那人笑得更欢了。

“还笑？你能跟我讲讲你每天都笑什么嘛？”李赫宰干脆拉开椅子坐下开始看戏。

李东海已经笑到在床上打起滚儿了。

“呀！别笑了！”李赫宰厉声呵到，脸色却好。

“你笑吧我去沙发睡了。”

“呀！别去！”李东海用指尖揩着眼角：“法国时间再过半个多小时就是我生日了，寿星不能许愿嘛？”

李赫宰无力反驳，只能用幽怨的眼神看过去。

“回到你的位置上躺好。”李东海拍了拍自己旁边的位置。

李赫宰死心的叹了口气，爬上去钻进自己的被子：“还有什么吩咐嘛寿星大人？”

他摇了摇头也躺下来：“生日只能许三个愿望，其他两个我留着明天用。”

“那晚安。”李赫宰背过身去，一副装死的模样。

你以为世界总算清净下来了？

怎么可能？

“李赫宰？”

“干嘛？”

“睡了吗？”

“死了。”

“别老说死不死的。”

“说又怎么了？”

“你死了我会难过啊……”

霎时没了声音，许久，李赫宰才缓缓的转过身来面向天花板：“是吗？……”

“嗯，所以你一定要好好的……啊！我是不是又用了一个愿望？”他猛地把头转向李赫宰那边，一脸后悔。

李赫宰笑了:“干脆都许完吧？你生日韩国时间的话已经到了不是吗？”

“不行，最后一个愿望不说出来才能成真。”

“谁还信这些？”

“我信啊！”他一只胳膊撑起身子，望向身旁的人，眼神在黑暗中无比笃定。

“好，你信你信……”李赫宰正过头，闭上眼睛面向天花板：“早点睡吧，明天钟云哥不是说要给你办趴吗？”

“嗯……”李东海看他实在是没有陪自己聊天的雅兴，只好兴致缺缺重新躺好。

他已经迫不及待许下最后一个愿望，只是能帮他实现这个愿望的人，傻的到现在还不明白自己对他的期待。

法国时间23：50，在正式成为29岁李东海的前十分钟，他辗转反侧。

翻身去看那人，似乎已经睡得很熟，也睡的很好看，他不忍心再开口试探，惊人美梦。只默默闭上了眼睛，提前在心里把自己的愿望对神复述了几十遍。

秒针清脆，终于“咔哒——”落在12上。

“生日快乐李东海……”

他听见头顶传来磁性的低语，却没勇气睁开眼睛。

就让他以为自己真的睡着了吧，这样他才肯奉上真心。

“神啊，12点已经到了，请听听我的愿望吧——

这个明明喜欢的要死嘴巴却像粘了强力胶的家伙。

这个总是让人失望却仍让人抱有无限期待的家伙。

这个受了伤却不肯治愈独自一人舔舐伤口的可怜家伙。

这个名叫李赫宰的家伙——

让我拥有他吧。”

一夜安稳，待李东海睁开眼睛，身旁的位置已经空了出来。他先翻了手机，蹦出的一条条来自亲朋好友的祝福短信让他想起，韩国时间的他已经过了大半天的生日了。

金希澈虽仍然是废话连篇，但每年祝他赚大钱的惯用句式，换成了祝他早日拿下“巴黎小浪子”的俏皮话。

他难得因为金希澈高兴一次，这哥，总算懂得投其所好。

那么现在该是去拿下“巴黎小浪子”的时候了吧？

匆忙翻下床，洗了漱，又从行李箱翻出自己最喜欢的那件天蓝色卫衣穿好，今天的主角精气神十足。

之后楼上巡了一圈，也没找见他想见的人，正想张嘴喊，只听见楼下“哐当——”一声。

光速冲去楼下后厨，只见一个盆正在地上打着转，而他找的那个人，正手忙脚乱的收拾残局。

“你干嘛呢？”

“啊……想给你做个海带汤但是不会弄……”他捡起盆子，不好意思的挠了挠头。

“莫呀？怪感动的……”李东海心花怒放，凑过去情不自禁的捏着他的脸颊肉扯了一扯：“哎一古真懂事啊李赫宰！”

心空。

“你脸怎么这么红？”

“嗯？……那……那不是你掐的嘛！”李赫宰装作很痛的样子，掩饰般揉了揉脸：“你对自己的力气没有一个正确的认识。”

“你对自己的厨艺也没有一个正确的认识。”李东海真是在心里嘲笑他一千八百遍。

李赫宰又吃了瘪，干脆不反击了，问着李东海怎么办。

“都到法国了，不吃也罢，还不如赶紧去找钟云哥请客？”

达成一致倒是痛快，他催着李赫宰快去换衣服，自己则坐下来拨通了一则视频电话——

“妈妈！”

“生日快乐我儿子！”画面里的妇人一见自家的宝，立马笑没了眼睛：“一早就想给你打电话，希澈那孩子跟我解释时差来着，但我算不明白，怕打扰你休息呢……”

“什么话呀妈妈？跟儿子打电话还需要确认时间吗？想我的时候就该立刻打过来才对，像我现在这样，想妈妈了就要马上看见！”他调皮地冲镜头飞了个吻过去。

“马上30的人了还撒娇呢？”

“寿星一大早打电话不是为了听事实暴击啊妈妈！”他故作生气嘟起嘴巴：“别说我还没30，就算30岁撒娇又怎么了？我60岁还要跟妈妈撒娇！”

对面传来爽朗的笑声，明媚了整个房间。

“所以说什么时候回来啊我儿子？妈妈真的想你了呢……”

他一时间噤了声，错过了回答的时机，又听见对面接着说：“东华最近来看我，总跟我说法国不太安全，挺担心你的，玩儿的差不多就快回来吧，妈妈给你把海带汤补上……”

他呆呆地点了点头，还是没答。

“听见没有啊你这孩子？怎么还这么爱跑神？”

他听见楼梯传来脚步声，也不知为何，突然就慌乱起来：“啊，听见啦，妈妈我现在得跟朋友出去庆祝生日了，之后再聊哦！”

“好，你小心点啊！”

“嗯，挂了！”

李赫宰穿戴整齐走下来，冲他微笑着：“走吧？”

他也用浅笑回应，心里却万丈波澜——

是啊，他并不属于这里，终究要回到属于自己的地方去。

可这就意味着他要和李赫宰分开——以这种暧昧不清的状态。

他不愿意，可他又想不出解决办法，家不能不回，也不能逼着李赫宰跟他一起走……

他现在没有那个资格去要求人家什么。

要快，他想听到李赫宰的答案。

去旅行社的路上，两人难得的话少，李赫宰的脸色也出奇的不对劲，李东海看着眼色，还是决定试探一番：

“赫宰啊……”

“怎么了？”

“你……没想过要回韩国嘛？”

李赫宰明显的愣了一下，却又很快恢复自然的语气，答到：“在这里挺好的回去做什么？我在那里什么都没有，家，亲人，朋友，都是在那里弄丢的。现在就连屁老师都丢下我回去要结婚了呢……”

他苦笑着：“出卖我倒是知道愧疚，不过他打那么多电话我硬是没接！哈哈……”

“不是还有我吗？”

在他自以为成功将话题转移的前一刻，李东海的声音响了起来。

“你不是什么都没有，还有我啊，我也在韩国……”

李赫宰的喉结滚了一滚，转过头用莫名有些忧郁的眼神望向副驾驶的他：“所以呢？”

他终究还是没法在亲耳听见李赫宰的告白之前说出“跟我一起走”的话——

“也没有……就是想说，我回去之后希望还能有机会见面……”

他没能听到李赫宰的下一句，车已经停在旅行社门口了。

金钟真正在门口等着带他们进去。金钟云为了款待李东海，特意关了社，布置好大厅，还把崔盛希一家也接了过来——实则也是借给李东海庆生之名多亲近一下金厉旭。

可百密一疏呀，偏偏不受李东海待见的露西亚也出现在了邀请嘉宾中，这下可好，18区避难所家族可算是得空开个茶话会，李东海作为主角倒有一种被晾在一旁的感觉。

正不爽，金钟真又凑过来煽风点火：“哥，这几天你和赫宰哥怎么样了？”

“你管那么多呢？”

“别气嘛，你俩成了我好歹也算半个红娘吧？”

“八字没一撇的事儿。”李东海不耐烦应着，视线不受控地一直往露西亚和李赫宰的方向瞟，只见两人咬耳朵正咬的开心。

“你再不冲人家捺都画完了。”

还用提醒？身体快过脑子的他东海哥转眼间已经在俩人之间坐下了，活像个人形屏风。

“你们聊了什么？”他也去咬李赫宰的耳朵，没好气的问。

“只是叙旧。她说一会儿有事要讲。”

“是吗？”

金钟云作为东道主，在派对开始前的致辞尽显气派，此刻的他，才让人感觉到有个富三代的样子。

推上来的蛋糕也是精致的很，在众人的祝福歌声中，李东海又把他留下的最后那个愿望许了一遍——

用尽虔诚。

之前金钟云问过李东海想要什么礼物，他说不需要，他喜欢真实热闹的氛围，而不是用物质撑起来的场面。

于是他收获了崔盛希和夏尔亲手准备的一桌子佳肴，埃米尔的甜甜香吻，还有金厉旭的高音祝歌。

以及出自金钟真之手的《失落之旅》特别纪念版的初刊杂志——

后来他才知道，这个长相纯良的金家二公子，不只是个做咖啡很好喝的小店员，而是个完全颠覆想象的全能型人才，什么都会，却也什么都没兴趣，只做一个哥哥傻瓜，算是给无趣的生活添些意义。

李东海一一谢过，心里暖的不成样子，可他却无法真心笑出来，毕竟他最想要的，还迟迟不来。

接下来是露西亚。

李东海自认为两人的关系还没有亲近到过生日需要送礼物。

但人家却尽足了礼数。

作为一名记者，她要送的礼物——

是来自舆论战争的捷报。


	22. Chapter 22

“蒙特被指控了，现在正在收押中。”

“真的？”李东海听见来自李赫宰的翻译，直接从凳子上弹了起来。

“可是……怎么做到的？之前他们不是反驳证据不足嘛？而且听说，他们还试图买通警察销毁证据？”

露西亚只是意味深长的笑了笑。

“总之你们暂时安全了，可以自由活动。”金钟云重点抓得倒是很准确，两个人闷在家里好几天，终于可以透透气。

李东海虽然高兴，但还是一堆疑问没解开。想拉着李赫宰去问个明白，可回头却发现人被夏尔叫走复诊了。

医生的职业病真是可怕，他皱着眉头在李赫宰身上捏了个遍，确认他伤口恢复的很好之后才舒了口气。

李东海观察着夏尔的表情变化，也总算放下心来。

现在他想预支一个明年的生日愿望——愿他的救命恩人别再受伤。

“东海哥你想什么呢？”金钟真不知何时又坐到他旁边。

李东海摇了摇头，没应他的话，继续咂巴着手里那盘舒芙蕾。

“Happy birthday Donghae.”露西亚端着两杯鸡尾酒走过来。

“Thanks，but I can't drink.”李东海礼貌的笑着摆摆手，把不自在全写在了脸上。不过既然人家都主动找过来了，不如就赶快把疑问解开，正好旁边还坐着个现成翻译。

“钟真，你帮我问问蒙特的事呗？”

金钟真斜眼过去，这人刚刚还对自己一脸死相，一有事相求立马改了性，偏偏长的还那么好看，大眼睛眨巴眨巴硬让人讨厌不起来。

他认了命，字字句句都转达过去。

露西亚倒也痛快，表示自己就是为了解释这个而来，又大方递过自己的手机，示意李东海看一下。

他接过来，屏幕上显示的照片让他震惊的睁大了眼睛——

是那个在地下酒吧遇见的失踪少女。

她脸上伤痕斑驳，但仍旧对着镜头笑的漂亮，手里举着一张白纸，上边是用韩文写成的歪歪扭扭的字迹：“谢谢你们，救了我。”

“这是……”李东海已经说不出话。

从金钟真口中，他得知——这个女孩被拐五个多月，一直待在蒙特身边，期间多次试图逃走，但一直没能成功。两人误入红磨坊那天，在地下造成了巨大的骚乱，蒙特的手下都奔出去抓人，她趁其不备，拿烟灰缸敲晕了蒙特，从暗道逃了出来。她连夜跑出18区，跌跌撞撞磕了一身伤，又东躲西藏三四天，后来在公园无意间听到有人议论网上的照片，上前询问才发现报道里的主人公，正是自己。

她不敢去警局，也不敢轻举妄动，最后还是偷溜进了网咖，看到了露西亚的后续报道，通过ID私信的方式，才联系到了对方。

露西亚说一开始以为是骗子的，最后还是女孩强烈要求视频通话以证真身她才相信，赶紧去把人接了回来保护好。

“怪不得……蒙特是慌了啊，因为人跑了没有了筹码才用断指来恐吓我们……”李东海恍然大悟。

“有了活生生的证人证词，他才无法辩驳，所以才能成功收押。”金钟真解释到。

“太好了……福大命大，今后一定要好好生活才行……”李东海反复看着那张照片，感叹道。

“她真的很感谢哥你们俩让她得以逃脱，但是考虑到她的人身安全，现在没法当面道谢，听说你们是韩国人之后她现学了韩字，说一定要把这份感谢送到你们手里。”

李东海欣慰的点了点头：“这是我收到过最棒的生日礼物。”

露西亚拍了拍他的肩膀表示祝贺，却让他想起自己还有一个问题没问：“啊对了……警方那边？真的信得过吗？万一有收受贿赂……”

毕竟有钱能使磨推鬼。

之前他不信，现在是不得不信了。

然而露西亚只是笑的灿烂：“Mon petit ami est le shérif～”

说完，她就转身离开了。这俏皮的语调，还透着一丝骄傲的意味，李东海听不懂，但他明显听到了他再耳熟不过的那个单词——“petit ami”。

“她是不是骂我来着？”李东海皱着眉头质问金钟真。

“没有啊？她就说她男朋友是警长，所以让你不用担心。”

“她有男朋友？！”李东海惊呼出声。

“你搞错重点了吧哥？重点是难道不是警长……不过你为什么说她骂你啊？”金钟真一脸懵逼。

“我听到她说‘petit ami’了啊！李赫宰说那是不好的意思……”他一脸纯真。

“赫宰哥说的？”

李东海使劲点了点头。

金钟真差点没把头挠秃，想通大概是不可能想通了，最后只得无奈的说道：“我不管谁说的，我也不管你怎么学的……哥我现在郑重其事告诉你——”

“‘petit ami’的意思是……男朋友或者爱人。”

“莫？！”李东海瞬间发出难以置信的吼叫，引得所有人都投来了目光。

李赫宰也看了过来，只见李东海整张脸都刻着十分难以形容的表情，刚想走过来关心一下，就见金钟真拉着李东海站了起来。

历史总是惊人的相似。无辜小金又像上次一样，苦笑着搬出了“上厕所”的破借口，强行把李东海拉走训话去。

“哥我真快受不了你了，太咋呼了……”金主任又插起了手臂：“我是不知道你俩到底怎么回事，不过旁人看着太难受了真是……”

“那你说他为什么骗我？”

李东海只觉委屈。

在记忆中输入关键词，才发现不管是在小丘广场的草坪上，还是在全天营业的便利店里，“petit ami”这个单词都曾出现在别人的口中。

原来，任谁看，他们都应该是一对儿吗？

那些人对他来说，只是说着陌生语言的陌生人，可相反的，能听懂的李赫宰是怎么表现的呢？——

不肯定，却也不否认，微笑着摆摆手，暧昧的不成样子。

甚至就连李晟敏，都在走之前撂下一句“他喜欢你嘛”，让人不明不白。

“所有人都说我是你的男朋友，可我不是……”

“所有人都在帮你诉说喜欢，可你本人却不肯承认……”

世上怎么会有这么让人着急的人？

他不懂，真的不懂。

不懂李赫宰到底怎么想的，他认清自己的心意也就才一周多，就已经产生了几百次忍不住告白的冲动——

喜欢这种东西，怎么忍得住呢？

他不清楚李赫宰是从什么时候开始把他放在心里的，但至少比他要早，可他却未曾察觉。

他总是很讨厌自己的愚钝，可这时却又觉得怨不得自己——

李赫宰不是对谁都很好吗？

他宁愿把体贴化作日常，从不肯将浪漫挂在嘴边。

可他不知道，一直被动承受他的好的自己此刻有多么不安。

不能再等了。

中午聚餐一结束，他就想跟李赫宰好好谈谈，可又没抓到人，问了一圈，也没人知道他到底去了哪里。

犹犹豫豫，最后还是发了短信去问：“你去哪了？”

那边倒也回复的快：“去取个重要的东西，很快回来。”

李东海该知道，自己根本问不出什么，只好作罢，跑过去抢金厉旭怀里的埃米尔玩儿。

金厉旭不情愿的“呀”了一嗓子，却又想起寿星为大的规矩，只好忍气吞声。金钟云凑过来，冲着李东海挤了个眼表示感谢，好说歹说把金厉旭拽走了，也不知道是去干嘛——

不过……肯定没憋好屁。

李东海哼笑了一声，继续逗弄着怀里的小团子。 

“东海哥哥，你很喜欢猫咪吗？”小团子握着手里的画笔，琥珀色的瞳孔冲李东海眨巴眨巴，好不可爱。

“喜欢呀，怎么突然问这个呢？”李东海凑过去瞅他的画纸，上边有略带抽象的线条画的小猫，还涂上了杂七杂八的颜色。

“刚才赫九叔叔教我画猫咪了，还给我讲了猫咪王子的童话，他说你是猫咪王子呢！”

“猫咪王子？”

“嗯！所以我觉得，是不是你特别喜欢猫咪，又长得像个王子呀？”

李东海一头雾水，想了半晌，也没记起听过什么名叫《猫咪王子》的童话。

他表面上只当是童言无忌，笑了笑，哄着埃米尔继续涂鸦，心里却嘀咕着一定要问个明白。

下午五点多，天已经半黑，李赫宰才开车回来。埃米尔已经在夏尔背上睡的很香，崔盛希还在和露西亚谈心，三位金先生一个也不见人影。再看李东海，脸色差的不像话，任谁看都是心气不顺，只是他还没意识到，惹到他的罪魁祸首，正是自己。

李东海见他进来，眼睛瞬间放了光，却又一下子颓了表情，翻了个白眼，像是在说：“你还知道回来？”

他略显尴尬的走过去：“大家人呢？……”

“我怎么知道？”他抓着手机，头也不抬，语气平静的像这问题并不是问自己，心里却燃了烈火——“今日最大的寿星被你晾了一下午，结果你一回来就问别人？”

其实李赫宰怎会不知道，李东海和这些成双成对的玩儿不到一起去，只和自己最熟悉，如果自己在，他定会像个小尾巴一样只跟在自己屁股后边跑——毕竟是那么耐不住寂寞的性子。

不过也没关系，他有的是办法哄。

“既然大家都不在那我带你出去玩儿吧！”他手落在李东海肩膀上，示意他站起来跟自己走。

谁知李东海竟动了动身子挣开，手机屏幕还停留在游戏界面：“玩儿什么玩儿，怪累的。”

“我回来的路上看见集市入口那边有免费的马戏表演，聚了好多人呢！”

“免费嘛？……”口不对心的李先生明显来了兴趣。

“嗯！我路过的时候看见老虎，还有大象，还有……”

“走吧走吧！”话还没说完，李东海外套都穿好了。李赫宰转了转钥匙，在他背后笑的一脸得意。

心理落差这种东西，很大程度来源于想象。

当李东海只看见两个猴儿在杂耍人身上上窜下跳时，气的牙齿都快咬碎。

“这就是你说的马戏？”

“啊……可能我们来晚了，动物们下班了吧……”

“你这个骗子！”李东海直接去掐他的脖子，还大力晃了两下，让他差点没站住：“早知道看猴子还不如看你呢！混蛋！”

李赫宰捂着脖子，笑着咳嗽了两声：“呀！什么叫看猴子不如看我呀！”

“你比猴子还像猴子！死猴子臭猴子！我最讨厌猴子了！”李东海“呸”了一声，松开他，气冲冲的转身就走。

“别走嘛！”李赫宰拉住他：“这里还有很多好玩儿的呢！”

看李东海还在气头上，李赫宰一不做二不休，干脆直接推着他往前去了。

多亏了他天生的好奇心，看到什么新奇的东西，注意力就立刻被吸引，问问这个再问问那个，像刚刚要把李赫宰手撕掉的人根本不是他。

其实各国的集市，都有一些共通之处，例如拥挤的人潮和遍地的小吃。

李赫宰大方的不合常理，看李东海眼馋什么，就买来什么递嘴边。李东海就算中午吃的再多，也抵挡不了美食的诱惑，一圈逛下来，肚皮都能当鼓拍。

然而他并没有吃饱就歇着的想法，一转头又被套圈儿游戏摊吸引过去。

“你想玩儿这个？”李赫宰咂吧着刚刚在零食摊买的棒棒糖凑过来。

“看起来挺有意思，不过这也是类似赌博那种吧？像在18区看到的那些，圈钱的？”李东海撅了撅嘴。

“你想玩儿的话也没关系，花不了多少欧。”

“我就看看……”

李东海还没来得及拒绝，李赫宰已经付完钱把五个套圈儿塞到他手里了：“呐，喜欢哪个全套中就是你的了！”

“真的？”李东海瞥了他一眼，笑的一脸奸诈。

“看我干嘛？快投啊！中间那个埃菲尔铁塔模型怎么样？”

李东海对什么好看的模型没兴趣，反正再好看也是商店里能买到的东西……

有些东西买不来啊，例如——他身旁这个人。

不是说喜欢哪个全套中的话就是他的了吗？

李赫宰只感觉脖子上一沉。

“你……你干嘛呀……”

“全中！你现在是我的了！”李东海咧着嘴，一副没心没肺的样子。

“别闹了……你快投吧！”他把套圈儿摘下来，又塞回李东海手里，幸亏集市里灯光五颜六色，才将他泛红的脸掩饰起来。

“你真没意思……”李东海随便大手一扬，显然一副自暴自弃的样子，转身就要走。

“李东海！”

“干嘛？！”

“投中了！那个埃菲尔！”

“莫？！”李东海回过头，定睛一看，五个圈儿竟然真的都稳稳的落在那个位置。

“大发！”说着没意思的李先生一个虎扑到了另一个李先生身上，搂着他的肩膀不可置信地晃来晃去：“这不是见鬼了吧？！”

李赫宰这次没拒绝这样的亲密接触，毕竟这么无心插柳柳成荫的神奇状况他也是第一次见。

“真是上天都在帮我。”李东海想。

可这天，怎么就不帮个正经的忙呢？

他想要的不是这个啊。

待他坐上副驾驶，还爱不释手地把玩着那个模型。

“这么喜欢？”

“嗯！因为太神奇！”他眼睛又冒出了星星。

李赫宰笑着揉了揉他的头发，又问：“还有什么想要的或者想做的都说出来，今天都帮你实现！”

“莫呀……突然这么大方？”

“你生日嘛。”李赫宰虽这么说，却回避了视线，侧过身伸手向后座够着什么。

“什么东西？”

“礼物。”

李东海终于看清那物件的实体——一个画框。

“翻过来看看。”

他照做。

眯着一只眼睛，举着相机，露出猫咪笑的男人霸占着整个画布。

线条堆栈，却和他之前看过的素描画像大不相同——

色彩代替了灰。

他不懂这算水彩还是油画，用的是什么颜料，但他感觉得到，脸上的粉，身上的蓝，背景的金……倾注了作者多少用心。

“想着今天送你所以这几天一直在画，又觉得就这么送有点寒酸，所以下午去找我画室朋友裱了一下。之前一直缠着我要的画，我还愿了哦，不许不喜欢！”李赫宰插着手臂，一副臭屁相。

然而很久没有听到回应，他有些局促，因为李东海的表情出他意料的不是很好。

“不会吧？你真的不喜欢？”他还在试图转换气氛。

“为什么……对我这么好？”

一时语塞，这是他完全没想到的反应。

没法不回答，他只好挠了挠头：“就……你不是快走了嘛？说不定以后就见不到了，所以……干脆想做什么就都去做不要留下遗憾比较好。”

这并非虚言。他其实听见了——李东海和妈妈的对话。 

就像一个闹钟，叫嚷着提醒他，分别进入了倒计时。

一个月就是这么快，第一次见面以为遇到了灵魂伴侣，很快就会变成远方的熟人。

他聪明得很，绝不会去奢求一段没结果的感情，但他也有私心——尽可能不留遗憾，再对他好一点，也许自己就能在他的记忆里存活的久一点。

以上。

“你就那么确定我们不会再见？”李东海头都快低进胸口，声音闷的不像话。

“当然，如果你还来巴黎玩儿的话，我一直在啊！”

“那你会去韩国看我……”

后边的车按响了喇叭，李赫宰急忙转动了钥匙发动车子。

问题无解。

又是一路沉默，回到家，李东海没等李赫宰停好车，就先抱着画上了楼。

李赫宰叹了口气，看了看表，还有半个多小时新的一天就要来临了，虽然收尾貌似没能收好，但他仍希望小寿星能做个好梦。

拔了钥匙上了楼，看李东海的门紧闭着，他想，该是玩累了睡了吧？有条不紊洗了漱准备回房，只听见身后的门突然“啪嗒”的打开。

“李赫宰！”

他回过头，对上那人盛满期待的眼睛。

“我的生日马上就要过了……你就没有什么话要对我说吗？”

他这才想起，除了昨晚一句不为人知的低语，他似乎还没有亲口送上一句祝福。

“生日快乐东海。”

“没了？”

“嗯……希望你一直健康，快乐，坚强……”他已经不知道自己在说些什么了。

李东海摇了摇头，又沉了沉气，慢步向他走过去：“我想听的不是这个……”

“你不喜欢我吗？”他终于问出口。

李赫宰瞪大了眼睛。

“但是我喜欢你呢……”说出这句话时，他已经走到李赫宰的面前。

他拿出所有的勇气也不敢去对那人的眼睛，视线落在那张让人失望的嘴巴上。

“我疯了吧？我也觉得我疯了……但是我又很清醒……”

“我喜欢你，李赫宰，不是朋友之间的那种……”

“是想牵你手，抱你，亲你，拥有你的那种喜欢……”

他羞得说不下去，但声音一直坚定的很，都没有怎么颤抖。

“东海……”李赫宰大脑已经一片空白。

“我可以吻你吗？……”

这道题超纲了。

李东海闭上眼睛，决定一疯到底。

可他用嘴唇探索到的触感却陌生得很——那是李赫宰的手指。

“不该这样的……”李赫宰从嗓子眼儿挤出的声音钻进耳朵。

“这样不对东海……别这样……”

李赫宰落荒而逃。

十二点的钟声敲响了。

这里是法国。

神最终还是没有实现他的愿望。


	23. Chapter 23

李东海还是哭了。

他没能遵守和金希澈的约定。

他搞不懂究竟是哪个环节出了问题，以至于让自己变得这么狼狈。

明明在半个小时之前，一切都还很好，只要安稳睡下，他就可以为来到世上的第28年画下一个完美的句号，然后笑着奔向第29年。

到底哪里出了错？

这跟电视剧里演的不一样，两情相悦的事情，难道不是捅破了窗户纸就能守得云开见月明？

果然都是骗人的！

他特意哭出了声，哭给那不识抬举的人听，还隐隐期待着下一秒那人就会推门进来，把他抱在怀里，似以往一般温柔的哄他，说点俏皮话逗他笑。

可他都哭湿了半个枕头，门外还是一点动静都没有。

情感匮乏的人不会懂，哭是一件多么浪费体力的事情。就像现在，李东海累到连思考的力气都没有，就直接埋在湿漉漉的枕头上睡了过去。

梦里还是那个令人伤心的坏人，不断重复着那句：“别这样。”

李赫宰也没好受到哪里去。

落荒而逃之后他冲进了浴室，衣服都没脱就直接开了淋浴喷头，冰凉的冷水从头顶浇至脚跟，可他还是觉得自己的身体快要烧起来。

物理降温都没法让他冷静。

一闭上眼，就是李东海向自己索吻的画面。

他什么也想不起来，只记得那天那个不可理喻的梦——那双唇，他早在梦里尝过了。

所以他一定是还在做梦。

谁来告诉他，他其实活在梦里。

现在他才反应过来，这几天里李东海的所有反常，都是因为他，可他无论如何也高兴不起来。

喜欢的人也喜欢自己，竟然不是一件值得欢呼雀跃的事情。

他跌坐在冰冷彻骨的瓷砖地上，一坐就是一夜。

想不通，他也想不通。

“为什么会喜欢我？”

在他以为一切都按部就班的往安排好的方向上行进时，殊不知早已偏离了轨道。

他仍然害怕，不安，恐惧——对于一切示好。

在恢复思考能力之后，他产生了无数种设想，没有一条路走的通。

如果这是他一个人的路，他大可目送着李东海离开，然后转身，闭上眼睛走到尽头。他会默默为他祈祷，在他不曾参与的人生中一切顺遂。

痛苦的人，有他一个就够了。

可现在路上的人多了起来，当一个人的事变成两个人的事，一切还会有那么简单吗？

一无所有的人不怕失去，拥有才会战战兢兢。

他没法承受李东海的期待，他怕他的欲望会再次给他带来绝望。

除了对脆弱感情的不安，还有另外一层原因——

他无法自信的走向他。

不是说人总会在喜欢的人面前变得卑微？

他深知自己什么也不能给。来到法国五年，算是在这里安身立命，却也称不上小有成就。生活没有目标，除了抱着金钟云的大腿干着导游，他也不知道自己还能干什么。活一天是一天，攒下来的钱，也不知道作何用处，没有迫切想得到的东西，也没心思提高生活质量。

有时候他觉得自己无趣至极，每天累死累活只是为了活下去而已。

他吃过生存的苦，所以更害怕从头来过。

伤透他整颗心的韩国已经不是他的家了，五年过去，可能他所熟悉的一切都已经天翻地覆。

他不确定自己是否有能力能给自己和心爱的人一个像样的未来，他也没想过去问对方的想法，他只知道那是他作为一个男人该做的。

他不想让李东海对他感到失望，虽然他知道自己做不到——

因为告白被拒绝而失望和因为在一起后恨透了而失望，哪一个杀伤力比较小呢？

把伤害降到最低，这也许是他现在唯一能做的。

李东海睡的很不安稳，再加上哭的脱水，凌晨四点多渴醒了。

他摸索着下楼倒水喝，喝完上楼，才上到一半，就看到一个“水鬼”从卫生间的门飘出来进了房间，给他吓得差点大叫。定睛一看才发现是全身湿透的李赫宰，他想跟过去问问到底怎么回事，却也张不开那个嘴，只能面对着紧闭的房门发呆。

他就这样瘫在沙发上等李赫宰出来。至于出来之后又如何，完全没想好。

他只是想看见他，确认他还好。

六点多，李赫宰总算打开了房门。

他已经穿戴整齐，背着包准备出门，却没法不注意到缩在沙发上睡得楚楚可怜的那小孩儿。

心一下子又软了，扯过空调被，轻轻搭在了他身上，然后转过身准备走人。

“都拒绝我了干嘛还这么体贴……”

李东海的声音在身后响起来。

“举手之劳。”他不敢说太多，怕成宿的难过从字里行间溢出来。

“你去哪里？”

“上班。”

“钟云哥不是让你休假了吗？”

“结束了。”

“我可以一起吗？”

“我顾不上你。”

“我不用你照顾。”

“我快迟到了……”李赫宰决定不再恋战，颠了颠肩上的包快步离开，楼下很快传来开门的风铃声。

“怂包……”李东海咬了咬下唇，掏出手机，拨号金钟真。

李赫宰是专业的，即使这么长时间没有带团，他也没有因此生疏，热情亲切的微笑始终挂在脸上，小旗子摇一摇，嘴里的解说词从不间断，流利而顺畅。

思绪乱的时候，就把自己全权交给工作，压榨干净才算成功。

只是生活总要事与愿违才有趣味。

就算一个旅行团里人再多，多一个少一个也总能让身经百战的李导游察觉——

何况多出来的这个人这么显眼。

李东海把行李箱里能吸引眼球的衣服全翻了出来：印花的中长衬衫，白色的破洞牛仔裤，荧光色的滑板鞋，还加了一顶直径快有肩膀宽的遮阳帽，鼻梁上架的是枫叶色镜片的墨镜，脖子上还挂个相机。

他在镜子前转了一圈，确认回头率百分之百之后才踏实出了门。

要不是金钟真，李东海还真不知道李赫宰这王八蛋简直撒谎成瘾——

金钟云明明许诺他的是等李东海走后再取消休假。他倒好，大半夜打电话给人吵醒，拼死拼活让人给他排班，还非要挑时间长的带，给金钟云气的直掐他弟人中。最后拗不过，又实在困，翻了翻订单发现最近淡季，最长的也就是个三日游的团，朦胧中骂嚷着推给他，让他赶紧滚去睡觉，第二天好早起接人去。

啊，忘了说。金厉旭不知道被下了什么药，竟然愿意就在市区留下来。因此，李赫宰在这个节骨眼儿上夜半惊人……

如果您是金钟云？您气不气？

反正是我我忍不了。

因此李东海轻而易取就得到了金氏兄弟大方出卖的导游行程。

李赫宰只当视而不见，敢情出个活儿还能享受到大明星的待遇，碰上个只跟拍他一个人的狗仔，虚荣心满足了，也没多耽误正事儿。

到游客自由活动的时候，李赫宰转头一秒就恢复了清冷，耷拉张脸靠着栏杆吹风。

“好巧呀！”李东海丝毫不避讳地凑过来。

“你怎么知道我在这儿？”

“我不知道啊？我就随便出来玩儿而已！”

“别闹了，我还要工作……”

“你吃过早饭了吗？”

“你这样真的没意思……”

“我没吃呢，你饿不饿？”

“回去吧……”

“要吃三明治吗？加草莓果酱的？”

“李东海！”他的声音难得的凛冽起来。

“烦吗？可明明被拒绝的人是我，该窝火该伤心的人也是我……”李东海并没有因此退缩，被墨镜遮住的眼睛眨都没眨：“你才是奇怪的那个呢，李赫宰。”

李赫宰抿了抿唇，事实如此，他确实无法辩驳：“对不起……我只是不知道你到底要干什么。”

“追你呗，还能干什么？”

李东海转了转脖子，顺便伸了个懒腰，一副准备大展拳脚的样子：“不然你还指望能恢复原来那样，做朋友吗？”

“东海，你应该再冷静一点想清楚，说不定只是一时冲动……”

“我没那么缺心眼儿，会想和朋友接吻。”

李赫宰眉头紧锁，束手无策的叹了口气：“随便你吧。”之后抽出了插在背包上的小旗子，准备召集游客去往下一个目的地。

“呀！不然你告诉我你到底喜欢谁啊！让我死了心也就算了！”李东海冲着他的背影大吼道，却也没能拦住他的脚步。

“你就躲吧，躲也躲不开我的。”李东海暗暗的想。

“你退一步我就追十步，退十米我就追一里。”

“反正你喜欢的是我。”

李赫宰第一次觉得三天这么漫长。

本来是想借着工作的借口躲到李东海知难而退，谁知他过于粘人，李赫宰走哪儿他跟哪儿，像身上安了雷达。

但也不扰人，赶上李导游业务忙的时候他就乖乖在一旁拍照。队伍一动，他就乖乖跟着队伍后边走。一直到李赫宰下班，他再乖乖的跟在人屁股后边回家。不知道的还以为是跟踪狂，甚至就算李赫宰走s线他都能照着描下来。

烦人又好笑。

今天是最后一天了。

李导游下班时天已经黑透，送走游客的地方离S&P不是很远，于是他决定沿着河岸走回去。

李东海没那么好的体力，三天全程跟下来才知道原来导游这么不好干，运动量这么大，也难怪李赫宰身材好。

现在的他俨然废物一个了，只能拖着酸胀的腿，慢吞吞的跟在人家后面磨蹭。

“李赫宰你走慢一点儿能死啊！”

委屈，为了能让他跟上，李赫宰已经比平常自己回家放慢很多倍了。不过最终还是没狠下心，回头看他——

“说了让你别跟着我，我顾不上你。”

“心真狠啊你！”

“快点回家躺着你就好了。”

“我走不动了……”李东海干脆撂了挑子，一屁股坐地上了。

李赫宰摇摇头，走回去拉他：“没几步就到了你坚持一下……哎！”

李东海就着他伸出的手，窜起来猛地一蹦就吸在了他背上，胳膊腿儿往人家脖子上腰上使劲一锢，活像个狗皮膏药，甩也甩不掉。

“你下来！”

“我不！”

“你信不信我给你扔河里？！”

“你扔！你扔我就给你也拽里！”

“你知不知道你很沉？”

“那你知不知道你特别讨厌……”李东海把下巴搁上他的肩膀：“拒绝就拒绝，给我个理由也行啊……”

李赫宰耳朵烧了起来，仍是说不出理由，叹了口气，无奈的拍了拍箍在他腰上那人的腿侧：“你先下来，我包还背着你也不嫌硌得慌。”

李东海一听这话，急忙跳下来，语气紧张的询问道：“硌着你了？不是又疼了吧？”

怎么能有人抵抗得了这种关心？

李赫宰苦笑着摇摇头：“已经好了。”

他卸下背包，走去河岸边的长椅，唤着李东海也过来坐下。

“不回家了吗？”

“你不是腿疼吗？歇会儿再走。”

李东海只当这是要好好聊聊培养感情了，兴高采烈的坐过去。可等了快五分钟，也没等到身边的人张嘴，心焦的叹了口气——

“你就这么讨厌我？一句话都不想和我说？”

李赫宰没有转过头看他，而是呆呆地望着河面：“你到底……为什么喜欢我？”

“喜欢哪有什么原因呀……大概是因为你对我很好吧……”李东海挠挠头，显得有些羞怯。

“好感不一定是爱情。”

“我觉得是就是了啊，我也不是小孩儿了，你干嘛老是怀疑我不够清醒？”他撇撇嘴，一脸不满。

“那你想要什么结果呢？”

李东海一时被问住了。

“你想要什么结果呢东海？交往吗？你觉得可以吗？如果我说绝对不可以，你觉得你现在这样还有意义吗？”

“怎么就绝对不可以了呢？……”

“我们都有自己的生活，迟早要会到各自的轨道上去，这一点你也应该清楚……”

李东海当然清楚，他怎么会不清楚，他只是搞不懂眼前这个明明喜欢自己的人，为什么总要装作冷酷绝情，拼命的把自己推开。

他不是非要一个结果，他只是想听一句真话。

承认喜欢就这么难？

见李东海没再搭话，他又接着往下说：“作为朋友我很喜欢你，但仅此而已……而且我作为一个正常男人是喜欢女生的，所以我希望你不要把时间浪费在我身上……”

“那你告诉我你喜欢谁……”李东海不肯再放过他，若是严刑逼供能换一句真心话，他都想试试：“你那天喝醉说了你有喜欢的人，你明明可以说出来让我死心，那样我就会识趣不再纠缠，你为什么不肯说？”

“这没有意义……”

“那你又怎么能连个机会都不给我就让我放弃？”李东海的眼睛又被月光染上了朦胧。

李赫宰不敢再看，他就快忍不住，忍不住冲上去抱住他，告诉他其实这些都是谎言。

可这不行。

没有他的28年里李东海过的很好，而他无法确定有了他之后李东海的未来还会不会一直好下去。

“你很好，只是我不配。”——他现在才知此中真意。

他低下头，语气沉闷：“我们还是先回去吧……”

“你先走吧，我想一个人待会儿。”李东海扭过头，不愿再理人。

李赫宰还真听话，走的干脆，头也没回。

又一次不欢而散。

李东海没打算放弃。

只是呕气，都到这个份儿上，还撬不开李赫宰的嘴，实在太让人不甘心。

他一个人坐着想了很久，可一时半会儿也没新的鬼点子，大概也是十月的河岸实在凉飕飕，冻的他一直搓手臂，缓了缓情绪，就准备回去了。

站起身深呼吸几下，小李默默给自己打气——千万控制住自己这暴脾气，别和那混蛋再嚷嚷起来。

李赫宰已经到家将近半个小时了也不见人回来，想打通电话，又拉不下那张老脸，怕那人又怪他体贴。他自认说的已经很清楚，干脆还是不要给人家过多的希望。

习惯性地打开电视机，一边整理导游手册一边想着些有的没的。

一则新闻让他瞬间停下了手中的动作——

“巴黎第三大企业长子蒙特于今日下午结束调查被批准保释。此前他曾因暴力、拐卖、性交易等多项罪名被指控，而他的辩护律师始终否认一切罪名，关键证人的出现似乎没有改变僵着的局面。此案在开庭审理前，是否会出现新的变数，本台将持续关注。”

新闻稿单调乏味，但中心思想已经传达到李赫宰的大脑——

蒙特被放出来了。

如果你是坏人，有人害你挣不到钱还要吃牢饭，短暂恢复自由身后做的第一件事应该是什么呢？——

是报复。

李赫宰一把抓过手机，还在乎什么面子不面子，他必须要马上见到李东海，确认他一切安全。

可手机就是“嘟——”个不停，似乎是和主人一样跟他较上了劲，他烦躁的按着按钮，却听见外边传来巨大的声响，像是谁家的孩子在街道上点燃了炮仗。

他紧着步子来到天台，发现远处的街区似乎发生了不小的骚乱，而周围的邻居，两个三个的打开房门跑出来看热闹。

他完全没兴趣关心发生了什么，手机里还是没有传来李东海的声音。 

身后，电视里播音员的声音却响了起来——

“插播一条紧急速报，巴黎城内街区突发枪击案，请各位市民注意人身安全，警方已迅速赶到现场，将全力调查事件原因……”

关联性……

李赫宰疯了般的抓起衣服跑出去。

甚至忘记带上店门。


	24. Chapter 24

十月下旬的晚上八点多，在巴黎塞纳河岸的街头，有一个男人逆着风与人流狂奔疾走。

没有人知道他的目的地在哪儿，就连他自己也不清楚。

他只知道他把一个对他来讲十分重要的人弄丢了，他必须找到他，他得保护他。

他不能有事。

人群中议论纷纷，关于枪击案发生的地点与原因，然而李赫宰都听不进去。不管枪击案是否与蒙特有关，现在的情况对于他和李东海来说都十分危险。

别忘了，巴黎是谁的主场？

现在看来，他们是否能活到第一次开庭都是个未知数。

他不能想太多，脑袋里却不受控的浮现一幕幕李东海倒在血泊中的画面。

“接电话，快接电话……”

此刻仿佛重现他们认识第二天，他一个人守在站牌下边，等待睡过头的李东海回一个电话，再飞奔过来送他一个苹果。

这个烦人精，怎么总让人这么担心？

他跑回刚刚二人分手的长椅，那里却早已空荡如初。他焦躁的抓着头发，再次尝试拨打电话，“嘟——”声已经被关机提示取代，他狠狠地咒骂着，又迷茫的望向四周，搜寻那人的踪迹。

最终还是决定往回跑，其实他并不知道李东海究竟会去往什么方向，他但愿李东海与他错过，已经回到店里，一切都是虚惊一场。

他只能飞奔，用最快的速度，来求一个心安。

“赫宰？”

在他从那家24小时营业的便利店门前疾驰而过时，背后传来了熟悉的呼唤。

他脚下急刹，猛的转过头——

李东海安然无恙地站在他身后，怀里抱着一个大口袋，一脸纯真的望向他，眼中有星星，甚至嘴角，还带着笑。

“你是出来找我的吗？”他问道。

李赫宰还在喘着粗气，并没有回答。

“该不是终于意识到自己多过分道歉来了吧？”他抬了抬口袋，笑着朝李赫宰走来。

“我就知道你呀，没那么……”他“狠心”两个字还没来得及说出口，就被拉进了一个炙热的怀抱，怀里的口袋瞬间散落在地上，一颗猕猴桃带着几颗草莓滚落出来，在两人脚边围成半圈儿。

李赫宰急促的呼吸打在他耳廓，二人胸膛相贴，他甚至能感受到他因剧烈运动而极速跳动的心脏。他困在那人的臂弯里不得动弹，好像这并不是拥抱，而是镶嵌。

他不合时宜的贪恋这片刻的温存，想抓紧又怕是他的错觉。他不懂这拥抱的意味，只单纯的想永远沉溺。

“你怎么了？……”他犹豫着回抱上那人的后背，轻声地问。

却又被一下子推开——

“你为什么不接电话！”

李赫宰集全力在手掌按住他的肩膀，红着眼睛，扯着嗓子冲他嘶吼道：“再怎么任性呕气也该有个度！手机不用来接电话是当摆设用吗？！你是傻子嘛？！”

“你知不知道我有多担心你！”

面对这样的李赫宰，李东海第一次感到了害怕。他着急忙慌翻出手机，却发现电量已尽，辩解时声音都弱的不成样子：“对不起我刚刚在逛超市没注意……”

“玩儿够了不赶紧回家逛什么超市！你让我去哪找你？！”

李东海满腹的委屈就要从眼眶溢出来：“我就是……看你嘴总起皮……网上说猕猴桃好用我想着买来给你榨汁喝……”

李赫宰这才注意到散落在脚边的，已经失去形状的果子。

他懊恼地扶上额角突出的青筋，闭着眼睛平息了一会儿呼吸，然后弯下腰去拾起口袋，另一只手攥紧李东海的手腕，不由分说的拉他往回走。

李东海被他一使劲塞进店门，之后他拉下了卷帘，又加了一道安全锁，才舒了口气回头看人——

李东海一张脸皱皱巴巴，站在原地一动不敢动。他完全不知道自己究竟如何惹怒了李赫宰，使得他在自己面前如此崩溃失态。可他还是默认为自己错了，还错的很严重。

惨了，习惯于被哄，他并不知道怎么才能哄好别人。

看着一言不发收拾口袋里水果的李赫宰的背影，他怯懦的开口：“外边怎么聚了那么多人啊？”

“发生了枪击案。”

“啊？那会威胁到我们吗？”

“不知道。”李赫宰的语气仍然冷的像北极浮冰。

“那你刚刚……”

李东海刚想把那突如其来的亲昵问个明白，就被一阵电话铃声打断，李赫宰给他看了来电显示——是金钟云。

“喂，哥。”他按开免提。

“呀！你们俩没事吧？看到蒙特被保释的新闻了吗？”

“看到了，我们在一起呢，暂时没事。”

“露西亚查过了，蒙特这个辩护律师是个狠角色，职业生涯十五年零败，照现在这个情况，怕是翻供都有可能。”金钟云的声音透过听筒都能听出焦虑。

“知道了，我们会小心。”

“小心不如安心，让东海赶紧回国吧，他手里有照片，又是当事人，肯定会是蒙特的第一目标。”

“我们会看着办的。”

“我们这边也在整理上次网上没放出来的证据，争取在第一次庭审就让他无法翻身，我对东海的照片还是很有信心的。”

“好，谢谢哥。”

李赫宰一句废话也不愿多说，毫不留恋的挂断，然后抬头看向愣在原地的李东海。

“蒙特被放出来了是嘛？”他的视线对过来。

“你不是都听见了吗？”李赫宰脱了外套，直接往楼上走。

李东海跟上去拉住他：“你为什么这么生气？”

李赫宰没有回头，挣开了李东海的手继续往上走。他不想承认，他其实根本不是对他生气，而是在和自己较劲。

他又一次伤害了李东海。

一言不合就把李东海一个人丢下走的干脆的人是他；不敢回应李东海炙热的感情也不敢正视自己的人是他；错怪处处为自己留心的李东海又不受控至失态的人也是他。

为什么遇到了他之后，一向的理智冷静都成了狗屁？

刚刚金钟云在电话里说让李东海回国，那一刻他的心是什么感觉呢？——

像有人在撕扯，一边撕一边不断提醒他：你得放他走。 

他竟然不舍到痛。

这算什么？一边把那人拒之门外，一边又想把他绑在身边。

什么时候自己竟然变得这么贪得无厌？

“李赫宰你站住！”李东海穷追不舍，在他即将进房间之前堵住了门：“你必须要解释！”

“解释什么？”

“你刚刚为什么抱我？”

“你还不让开吗？”

“呵，我就知道你不会说……”

“既然知道还不让开？”李赫宰使劲把他拉开，手已经覆上门把手。

“我替你回答吧！”李东海已经看够了他的背影，此刻他再也无法忍受：“你在担心我。”

“你喜欢我，李赫宰，我知道你喜欢我……”

李赫宰终于回过头来，眼神犀利而冷峻：“少自作多情了……”

“那你为什么急成这样还跑出来找我？”

“因为你出了事我也要担责。”

“你一定要这样说话吗？”李东海冲上去揪住他的领子，咬牙切齿的挤出接下来的话：“承认喜欢我就这么难吗？”

李赫宰真的已经很累了，他怕再几个回合，他的心里防线就要彻底崩塌，只好铁了心回复：“我再说一次，我不喜欢你。”

“骗子……”李东海也红了眼睛，长时间以来积压的埋怨瞬间喷薄而出：“你不喜欢我为什么要对我这么好？为什么替我挨打？为什么要牵我的手安慰我？为什么送我画？为什么从来不拒绝我的请求？！为什么……”

“为什么让我对你心动……”

李赫宰的心揪在了一起，他开始后悔，后悔自己当初无法克制的关照，不知不觉中竟让两人之间的感情变得这么复杂。

“只是朋友……”他说，他只能这么说。

“我看见了，我都看见了……”李东海没有松开揪住他领子的手，却把头抵在了他胸口：“你画的东西，你写在画纸上的话……我都看到了……”

哑然。

“‘petit ami’是什么意思我也知道了……你不能……不能把我当成傻子啊李赫宰……”

李赫宰突然觉得天旋地转——原来他早就已经露馅儿了，却还在自欺欺人。

他自顾自把李东海的单纯天真当成了自己的保护色，在两人相通的路上铺满荆棘，殊不知一开始他就选错了对手，这人只知冲锋陷阵，轻而易举的就破除所有的障碍来到自己面前，一身灿烂。

他闭上眼又有什么用，不过是掩耳盗铃。

“我心甘情愿被你耍的团团转……你又怎么能……怎么能一句真话都不肯说给我听……”

李赫宰感觉自己的胸口已经湿了一小片，想说什么却也梗在喉咙，像堵着一颗石头，又硬又重。

长时间的沉默让李东海疲惫，他在哭，却没有发出啜泣的声音。

而后，他收了眼泪，缓缓地抬起头，松开了手，蓄了水的眼睛直视着李赫宰的：“未经允许看你的东西，是我的不对，但是李赫宰……我不后悔，跟你告白是我活到现在做过最勇敢的事……”

“我……”李赫宰的喉结滚了一滚，却发不出任何声音。

“我知道你有一些不好的记忆，我也知道你有很多心结，但是……这和我喜欢你无关。现在我不想再等你了，拒绝也好，逃避也罢，我就只给你一天时间，你好好想清楚……”

“想清楚我们到底该是什么关系。”

说完，他就转过身，一声不吭的回了房间。只留下还身处震惊中迟迟未回神的李赫宰，呆呆地站在原地，失魂落魄。

李赫宰颓废的瘫坐在门后，像个断了线的提线木偶，脸上看不出一点生机。

一败涂地啊，他自以为隐藏的很好的心意，竟然早就已经成为了笑话。

这是他的秘密，却由他最不希望知道的人替他保守着。

原来这场博弈从一开始就是不公平的，李东海早就作弊犯规了，而他像个傻瓜，准确地错过所有提示，终于解不出问题的答案。

他问自己：“你甘心放他走吗？”

他不必回想过往，单单是想起李东海那张脸就心痛难当。

当然不甘心了。

他无法解释那个拥抱，是因为实在说不清楚。拥他入怀的那一刻包含了太多太多——是对于不欢而散的后悔，是对无能的自己的埋怨，是失而复得的欣喜，是绝不会再让他离开视线的觉悟……

可他很清楚，自己是个十足的胆小鬼。

但凡他有足够的能力去爱人，也不至于如此。

性别什么的从不是阻碍，或许只是他不曾被人珍爱过，才丧失了勇敢爱人的能力。

他不止一次唾弃自己对李东海的各种非分之想，可却抑制不住一想再想，那些只在梦里鲜活的相拥与亲吻，如果是真的该多好……

人本就是贪婪的，那么……

再贪婪一次也没关系吗？

他扶着墙站起来，拉开门走出去。其实他完全没有整理好自己的感情，但强烈的得失心驱使着他，必须要暂时放下那些顾虑，再去努力争取一些期待。

“能不能再等等我……”

他站在那人门外，练习着一句恳求。

门里的李东海心慌的不行，他其实是在赌博——赌李赫宰的一颗真心。

摊牌算是激将法，可他并没有志在必得。感情这种东西，本就说不明白，你来我往，算不清账。

结果未知，但把球踢给李赫宰，最起码能让自己轻松一点。

在揣着这个不成秘密的秘密的一段时间里，他真的太累了，不停的试探和交手，让他觉得像拍了一部三百集晨间剧一般——又臭又长。

他暗自决定，不管李赫宰的答案是什么，他都要赖在这里继续碍他的眼，至少两个人可以见到面，有见面就会有沟通，有沟通就迟早会出效果。

再说，如果真的要离别，他会非常想念他的…… 

非常非常。

视频通话提示声响了起来，在李赫宰敲门之前。

“李东海你有事没有？！！”金希澈的大嗓门透过屏幕传过来：“新闻报导了巴黎恐怖袭击，你在哪？安不安全？”

“安全，我和李赫宰在家呢……”李东海一边惊讶于国际新闻的传播速度之快，一边又觉得抱歉，这个节骨眼儿和李赫宰闹起来，还没能及时和家人报平安。

“李赫宰？那个男的？”

李东海落寞地点了点头。

金希澈才不关心他弟弟为什么情绪低落：“你个狗崽子赶紧回来！那边太危险了，我们都快担心死了！”

“可是……我还有些事没解决……不想回去……”

“解决你个头！你他妈在18区差点让人卖了还想帮着人家数钱？要不是马始从金钟云那里知道了这事儿告诉我，你是不是打算一直瞒着我？我他妈做哥哥的都不知道弟弟挨了揍，还傻乎乎跟你这个那个研究感情问题！你长心了吗李东海？！”金希澈怒目圆睁，嗓门高的竟和金厉旭有的一拼。

李东海知道，他哥这是真的生气了。

金希澈自从两年前和朴正洙谈了恋爱，已经很少冲人瞪眼睛了，暴躁的狮子变成温顺的猫，连大声嚷嚷都改的很彻底。

这可比让人抓心挠肝的李赫宰更让李东海摆不平。

“对不起哥……但是我发誓我没事！之前是赫宰替我挨打了……”

“我管他是死是活？你立马给我滚回来！我明天就要在韩国见到你人！”

“哥……”

“别叫我哥！旅个游他妈的要把命搭进去，我没你这么蠢的弟弟！”

“你就不能相信我一次，让我自己看着办吗？！”李东海崩溃的吼叫着顶撞过去：“不是你说的嘛！想做什么就去做不要让自己后悔……我现在走了，错过这个人就一定会后悔的！”

“先留着命再后悔吧你！你不回来又打算怎么跟伯母交代？她也一定看到新闻了，你要让她也成天为你担惊受怕？你也太残忍了点儿吧李东海？”

没退路了，妈妈是李东海最大的软肋。

他再说不出搪塞的理由，只能委屈的咬着下唇，一副左右为难到了极点的样子。

金希澈又心软下来，叹了口气无奈的将斥责改为劝服：“回来吧东海，更好的人到处都有，感情这东西是两个人的事，你再坚持，对方不回应也没有任何意义。”

“哥你相信我，他也喜欢我的……他只是……”

只是什么，李东海也说不清，只任凭豆大的“雨点”砸在地板上，啪嗒啪嗒的，听的人心碎。

“他既然喜欢你就更应该放你走！如果他是个聪明人的话……”

“我不甘心啊哥……”

金希澈再疼他，也不能容忍他因为一句“不甘心”就不把自己的安危当回事，心一横干脆直接下了最后通牒：“我安抚伯母说你马上就会回来，所以别让我动用人脉去巴黎绑你，让人省点心吧切拜。”

屏幕暗下去，像是把李东海的世界里所有的灯也关掉了一样。

“李赫宰，你会是我的光吗？”他望向窗外的天空，直到月光晒干了眼泪。

门外他的光，鼓起勇气举起的手黯然的垂下了——

他决定做个聪明人。

笨蛋李东海忘了——

月亮本身就不会发光的。


	25. Chapter 25

李东海醒来的时候，诺大的房子空空如也。

李赫宰一大清早就出了门，根本没有给他面对面的机会。

简直坏透了。

昨晚李赫宰打电话给金钟云说：他要见蒙特一面。

金钟云自然是认为他疯了。

人家正愁抓不到人泄愤，你偏要上赶子去找死？

可他态度坚决的很，像是手握什么制胜法宝，一定要去决一死战。

金钟云思前想后，也只能应了，吩咐人去联络，毕竟21世纪还能见这么视死如归的悲壮人物，实乃一大奇观。

“你到底要去和他说什么？”司机小金透过后视镜看他赫宰哥，第n次感叹这个世界上为什么令他想不通的事这么多。

“没什么……”他竖起了领口，虚势要做足：“下战书而已。”

昨晚他去阳台想冷静一下时，恰巧看见了楼下在房子周围鬼鬼祟祟的三两个人，他们时不时抬头张望，视线扫到李赫宰时还心虚的立刻躲避。

用脚趾头想，都能想到是谁派来的人。

李赫宰算的出来，蒙特不可能让李东海活着离开。

作为关键性证人，如果李东海能够出庭作证，基本上结局就已定下。

但他不能允许这种事情发生。

让身处异乡的李东海暴露在公众面前，就更是把他置于危险之中。先不说开庭前是否还能留着命，开庭后如果再有什么变数，金钟云也不可能时刻把他们关在温室，他可保不准他有那个能力护李东海周全。

至于他自己，也是一样，他不仅要保护李东海，也得自保。但一个人总比两个人轻松，哪怕真会出什么事，他自己无牵无挂的总有办法解决。

李东海和他不一样，有人在焦急的等他回家。

所以即使前后都是悬崖峭壁，他也得造一条绳索给李东海逃生。

想了一晚上，他才出此下策，不如就硬碰硬试试看。

反正他没什么可失去的。

会面的地点一如红磨坊的包房般令人窒息，李赫宰要求一对一，果不其然的被一群人拦了下来。

蒙特翘着腿坐在沙发中央，人比上次见面瘦了一点，想必是牢饭并不好吃，但仍旧是那副唯我独尊的德行。

“先生，我已经是一个人来了，您还担心什么呢？”

蒙特挑了挑眉抬眼看过去，大概也是觉得这单枪匹马的人确实跑不了，扬了扬手把身边人都打发了下去。

“胆子很大嘛年轻人？为什么来找我？”

李赫宰笑了笑，把身上的斜挎包卸下来，打开伸手进去掏了掏。

一道抛物线突然间沿着李赫宰的手划出来，稳稳的落向对面，像完成一个精准的传球。

“你这是做什么？！”蒙特吓了一跳，条件反射的接住，定睛一看——是他之前送给二人的大礼，李东海的相机。

“没什么先生，就是想让您也体验一下突如其来的惊吓。”

“想死吗？”蒙特腾地站起来，手已经摸上胯间的枪。

“别紧张，我只是想和您交换条件——有关于那个相机的主人。”李赫宰举起了双手，做投降状，可表情却丝毫看不出畏惧。

“我可以向您保证，您所担心的证据都不会出现在庭审现场，相机的主人也绝对不会出现在法庭上……”

“你想要什么？”

“放过他，让他安全回国。”

李赫宰语气坚定，明明处于劣势，却完全不被压制。

“有意思……”蒙特冷笑道：“我何不直接杀了他？一样可以让他出不了庭。”

“您费钱费力，不过多一具尸体，现在我可以让您不费吹灰之力就能胜诉，何乐而不为呢？”

“我凭什么相信你？”

“凭我喜欢那个孩子……”他直视着蒙特的眼睛：“我不会拿他的命做赌注。”

蒙特兴趣盎然，想起李东海那张值钱的脸，似乎也没有不信的理由，但仍是半信半疑。都说商人最擅长算计，但这无关金钱彻彻底底的感情局，也他心里的算盘霎时失了效。

李赫宰当然看出他的顾虑，空口无凭的，谁也不傻：“各取所需吧先生，您本领通天，我们着实很卑微，您有那么一个厉害的律师，也清楚我们除了照片以外没有任何其他的指向性证据，我只是拿一个约定换一个人而已。当然您也可以不答应……”

“就看是我们递证据的手快，还是您的人动作快了。”

“这是威胁？”

“这是交易，先生。”他强调道。

蒙特突然笑了，笑的十分狂妄刺耳，他问李赫宰：“你不怕死吗？”

“怕呀，所以我这不是来向您争取活下来的机会嘛？”

李赫宰恭维的笑了笑，上前取回了被丢在茶几上的相机：“我只是个小导游，说不定以后还要承蒙您关照生意，我何必要置您于死地呢？”

“那个孩子不一样，他本来就不属于这里，误打误撞得罪了您，也是他运气不好。他只是来旅个游，再丢了命那可能就要上升到国家问题了。您也不愿意给自己惹麻烦吧？”

……

待李赫宰再出来，已经是一个多小时之后的事情，金钟真急得直跺脚，看人出来立马上去迎。

“怎么样啊哥？没事吧？”

李赫宰摇了摇头，把刚刚的斜挎包递给他——有些事情就拜托了。

现在，是该去送那个人离开的时候。

李东海在阳台上望了一上午。

李赫宰不接电话，打给金氏兄弟，两人都支支吾吾搪塞的如出一辙。他彻底熄了火，乖乖的等人回来。

在看到远处的街角出现熟悉的身影时，他立马冲下了楼，把李赫宰走之前加好的安全锁解开的动作都充满了迫不及待。

他踌躇的站在门口，看着那人一步步走近。

“你回……”他挥了手张嘴问好。

李赫宰连个眼神都没给，侧身错过他，直接进了门——

像极了一盆冷水从天而降。

李赫宰卸下背包，走过去拉开冰箱，开了一罐啤酒一饮而尽，然后一言不发的坐在了位置上，好像整个屋子只有他一个人，李东海根本不存在一样。

“你去哪了？”他还站在门口。

李赫宰沉默着，终于朝他看过去——那冷峻至极的眼神令人窒息。

李东海看着他嘴唇轻微的濡了濡，像是在蓄力，像是又在积攒着什么不入耳又伤人心的话。

“去收拾行李。”

不是劝说，不是哄逗。

是通知，是命令。

“到底怎么了？”李东海直冲过去，和他面对面。

“钟云哥帮你定了机票，今晚的飞机。”

“李赫宰！”

“去收拾行李。”他拉过李东海的手腕，不由分说的把他往楼上带。

说来也奇怪，李东海也不是什么弱不禁风的小身板，却偏偏挣不开李赫宰的力气，一推一搡间已经被拽进自己房间里。

“我不走！你还没给我个答案！”

“你想要什么答案？就是一句喜欢吗？那好……”

李赫宰凛着表情看过去：“我喜欢你。这样可以了吗？”

李东海连扯起嘴角的力气都没了。

“是，我是喜欢你没错，但也没到那种不得了的程度。一时失了智罢了，之后我才想明白，明明有那么多选择，我为什么非要在你身上浪费时间？那些纸为什么会在垃圾桶里？难道还不能说明问题吗？”

“是吗……”李东海只觉得可笑，他觉得他已经不认识眼前这个人了。

光做着梦就寻上来的唇还在记忆中保有火热的触感，浸着汗水的拥抱也在胸膛刻下烙印。

可现在，故事的另一个主角跟他说，这些他都不记得，他都不想要。

像大扫除清理垃圾，他要把这些连并李东海一齐扔掉，毫不留恋。

“既然这样你一开始就不应该招惹我啊……”

“我一向如此，我们之间又没真正发生过什么，哪有什么招惹不招惹？李东海，是你管不住自己的心。”

他一度怀疑李赫宰是修炼了什么独门武功，单靠一句话就让他震耳欲聋。

“真的没发生过什么嘛？……”他苦笑着低下头，原来全情投入的人只有他自己罢了，最终他也只能变成李赫宰手机里被删除的联系人之一。

“李赫宰，这是你的真心吗？……”

“是。”

李东海讨厌这种干脆。

哪怕他无数次想要李赫宰的一次干脆。

他闭上眼睛，点点头，似是妥协，却又再次睁开，向李赫宰投去期待的目光。

“那我们之间的事就先放一放……”他费劲的滚开喉结：“现在这里这么危险，我们就一起回去，你一个人在这里我实在是……”

“管好你自己。”

李赫宰铁了心不肯听他说完：“管好你自己就行了李东海，别人用不着你操心。”

“你为什么……”

“讨厌我，恨我还是忘了我都随便你，回去之后健健康康的好好生活，回到原来的轨道，这才是对的。”他动作麻利地帮李东海把行李箱搬出来，摊开在地上。

“我们两个都……回到一个多月前还不认识对方的时候。那时候，我们不是都挺好的嘛？”

“这就是你想要的吗？”

李东海这时才知道，原来真正的失望会让人流不出眼泪。如果有再多一个选择，他都绝不会把这些狗屁话当做真心，可对方出的压根不是选择题，连他选择的权利都给剥夺。

“这样是最好的。”

“好……”李东海艰难地点了点头。

“如果这就是你想要的结果，我会去做……”

“如你所愿。”

李东海的东西不多，来时如何，走时亦然。

有关于巴黎，他只带走了相机里的图像文件和被记忆废料支配的自己。李赫宰送他的画，加上那个套圈得来的埃菲尔模型，被他原原本本的放在桌子上。

他不想折磨自己，有关于李赫宰的东西，他尽可能丢下。他宁愿等他走后，眼不见心不烦的李赫宰会都把他们统统丢掉，也不愿自己每天面对着已经失去意义的物件耿耿于怀。

就这样吧。

就当不曾来过。

走的匆忙慌乱，他甚至都没有好好道个别——对在这里的所有相遇。

总是让人很踏实拥有反差魅力的金钟云；什么都做的很好的机灵鬼金钟真；对他照顾有加的崔盛希夏尔一家；虽然脾气很爆但讲义气又很有魄力的金厉旭；还有……

现在，他连说声再见都显得奢侈了。

去机场的路上谁也没有说话，李东海第一次，也是最后一次，坐在了后座。

车子正好沿着塞纳河流动的方向行进着，流水看起来就像静止在了夜幕下，李东海呆呆望着窗外，渐渐失了神。

“浪漫血液凝固了呢……”他喃喃着。

血液凝固的话，人会死。

所以这座城市也会失去生命力吗？

他不忍心再想。

他什么也不想想了。

抓着方向盘的李赫宰心堵的要命，踩着油门的脚不敢用力。他只是尽可能开的慢一点，再慢一点，干脆直接开到世界尽头，这样就不会有要下车的时候。

可他知道这不能。

没有谁非谁不可，努力生活的时候也没有闲心去东想西想，忘掉一个人很容易，孤独也并没有那么可怕……

他如是安慰自己。

不见，就可以不念，这是个好事。

送走他之后，一切都会结束的。

夜晚的戴高乐机场并不冷清，李赫宰把车停在地下停车场，开了后备箱和李东海一起下了车：“安全到达的话记得报平安。”

“不必了，我跟你没有这个必要。”李东海拦住了他试图帮自己拎行李的动作，眼神都没有给一个。

李赫宰眉头紧皱，不远处有蒙特的人在盯着，大概是特意来确认李东海百分之百不会出现在法庭上。

这实在太让人不安，他紧紧跟在李东海身后，左顾右盼地送他进了候机大厅。

“你……没忘什么东西吧？”真是糟糕的问题。

李东海苦笑一声：“现在你问这个也真是够晚的。”

“也是……不过就算你忘了什么，给我地址我就可以给你寄过去。”

“你真的很搞笑……”李东海把挂在行李箱上的背包背在身上：“我没有给陌生人留地址的想法。”

“那……一路顺风。”

“我进去了，你走吧。”

“看你进去我再……”

“你先走！不要让我误会你在舍不得行吗？这样真的很奇怪！”李东海把怒气都挤在喉咙里，只吼一句就憋红了脸。

他实在太不能理解，把话说的那么绝情的人，此刻却拖泥带水的搞得像多不舍一样，明明是赶人，却像极了挽留。

“知道了……”

这次，李赫宰不得不先转身了。

他们都没说出他们真正想说的话，好像故事的结尾，句号只画了半圈，钢笔就没了墨水，看起来是个逗号，读的人总以为还有接下来，还有未完待续。

头也没回地走出大厅，胸口闷闷的，堵的难受的地方还在堵着。李赫宰突然想不起来自己把车停在了哪里，脚步踌躇的不辨方向。

广播已经响起来，还有五分钟，李东海的航班就要停止登机，很快，他就会彻底离开这座城市，消失在李赫宰的生活中。

“你一定要过的很好啊……”他对着巴黎的夜空低声说。

“李赫宰！”

一瞬间，他竟当成了幻听，这声音一如他听过无数次的呼唤，但他清楚，这呼唤以后都不会再有。

可这声音又很真实，他犹豫着回过头去——

李东海气喘吁吁的，就站在他身后五米的地方，任谁看都是拼了命飞奔而来。

“你怎么还没进去？”

他努力平息了呼吸：“我想起我忘了什么东西了……”

“什么？”

“你还是不记得吗？我们之间真的什么都没有吗？”

李赫宰完全搞不懂他这是唱哪一出，时间就快要到了。

“你说什么呢？登机口快关了，你快……”

“怎么想都很冤枉，凭什么你说忘就忘了，我就得一个人虚无的记着？”他慢慢的朝他走来，直到距离不再：“我有要还的东西……”

“什么……”

李东海不等他发问就捧起了他的脸，用自己颤抖的嘴唇堵住了所有的疑问。

李赫宰慌了神，身体像被施了咒一般不得动弹。

李东海没有让这个吻很长，很缠绵，他只是单纯的贴上去，却足以夺取对方脑中的空气。片刻，他便抽离出来，只留一脸惊恐的李赫宰定在原地。

“现在你想起来了吗？”他问。

“你喝醉的那天晚上，根本没问我想不想要就送了我这个，所以是你先招惹我的李赫宰……”

他抓回李赫宰失去焦距的眼睛，紧盯着继续说下去：“你刚刚都没有推开我……你知道这意味着什么吗？——”

“意味着你比你想象中还要更喜欢我。”

傲慢而心酸。

“我还给你了，现在我们两不相欠了。要健康，好好生活，我们以后……”

“再也不要见面了。”

他走的决绝而迅速，脚步飞快地让错过航班变为不可能。

这个吻太过恶毒，像极了诅咒。

他李东海诅咒李赫宰——

这辈子都无法忘记他。


End file.
